Vad hände med Bella?
by Lady Miya
Summary: Allt Bella villa ha var ett äventyr. Inte kunde hon ana hur farlig Lord Voldemort egentligen var, eller att hon skulle dra med sin älskade syster i eländet. BBLV, BBRL, NBLM, börjar innan första kriget. BERÄTTELSEN ÄR FÄRDIGSKRIVEN!
1. Prologue

Prolog

Hon slängdes på golvet med händerna bundna. Hon hamnade på mage och kunde höra hur celldörren stängdes och låstes bakom henne. Hon kurade ihop sig till en liten boll samtidigt som hon försökte få loss händerna. Det lyckades efter ett tag och hon reflekterade över det faktum att det antagligen var för att hon inte hade ätit på några dagar och händerna hade smalnat. Hon reste sig på ostadiga ben och såg sig omkring i cellen. Om hon inte var så hungrig och trött skulle hon ha rynkat på näsan åt det. Den var inte stor, det fick precis fram en brits på ena sidan av rummet och en väldigt primitiv toalett på andra sidan. Väggarna var av sten, men det var inte lika kallt som det varit utomhus. Det fanns en fönsterglugg ovanför britsen. När hon såg ut genom den såg hon bara havet. Några stenar låg precis nedanför fönstret och om inte fönstergluggen hade varit så liten hade hon antagligen kunnat hoppa ner på dem. Hon försökte se om hon kunde fly härifrån på något annat sätt, men det verkade omöjligt. Det fanns en liten lucka längst ner på dörren där hon antog att de släppte in mat. Där skulle hon knappast få igenom sitt huvud ens en gång.

Allt verkade väldigt hopplöst.

Hon kunde höra hur andra människor rörde sig i andra celler. Några av dem snyftade och skrek om vart annat. Hon fnös. Aldrig att hon skulle kasta sig ner på marken och gråta. Dementorerna hade inte någon sådan makt över henne. Hon hade en önskan och den kunde de inte ta ifrån henne. Hon tänkte ta sig ut härifrån och få sin hämnd.

Fram till dess kunde hon slipa på sin plan.

Hon la sig ner på britsen, blundade och tänkte igenom allt hon kunde och allt hon hade varit med om.

Det skulle ta tid. Hon visste det inte då, men hon skulle inte komma ut på fjorton år.

Så, det var tur att Bellatrix Black, numera känd som Bellatrix Lestrange hade haft ett händelserikt liv. Hon hade mycket tid att slå ihjäl.


	2. Chapter 1

Hejsan! Hoppas ni gillade prologen och hoppas ni gillar det som kommer nu. Och hoppas ni kommenterar duktig flin.

Jag har gjort några ändringar i den här berättelsen så den har blivit lite mer barnförbjuden... jag skriver när ändringarna kommer! Ha en bra dag!

* * *

Kapitel 1

Under Bellatrix tid på Hogwarts brukade de som gick ut sjunde året få gå upp till rektorn och hämta sina betyg och få applåder av övriga elever. Så var även fallet när Bella gick ut. När Dumbledore ropade upp hennes namn gick hon lugnt och sansat fram till rektorn, medveten om allas blickar. Hon klandrade dem inte. Hon visste hur vacker hon var.

Som sjuttonåring hade Bella alltid sitt tjocka svarta hår uppsatt i en fläta som räckte ner till midjan. Hon hade en kropp som skulle kunna få Afrodite att bli avundsjuk och hon hade haft förhållande med lite över hälften av eleverna på skolan. Så, de som inte hatade Bellatrix var antingen släkt med henne, eller så hade de inte hört talas om hennes bravader än. Det var alltså en tämligen liten skara som applåderade åt henne när hon gick upp för att hämta sitt betyg.

Hon kunde se sina småsystrar Andromeda som gick sitt fjärde år och Narcissa som gick tredje året applådera och även sin kusin Sirius Black som gick femte året. Fast han gjorde mer en ironisk applåd.

Bella log. Hon visste att Sirius också hade haft en hel drös med förhållande, det var visst något som gick igen i familjen Black, även fast han var blodsförrädare och hade hamnat i Gryffindor istället för Slytherin.

Hon sjönk ner på sin plats. Några platser bort från henne bröt Isabell Gordon ihop igen. Bella fnyste. Bara för att hon hade dumpat henne tidigare på morgonen behövde hon väl inte ställa till med en scen!

Bellatrix tyckte, som många andra häxor och trollkarlar, att könet inte spelade någon roll i ett förhållande. Det gick bra med båda. Visserligen hade denna syn på kärlek gjort det möjligt för Bella att bli ännu mer impopulär. Inte för att det spelade någon roll, Bella brydde sig inte om att vara populär så länge som hon hade respekt. Hon det hade hon. Hon hade inte behövt göra en läxa på flera år, och ändå hade hon lyckats få godkänt i de flesta ämnen. I de som räknades.

Bella satt och såg uttråkat på när resten av sjunde årseleverna fick sina betyg. Snart skulle hon komma iväg från det här stället. Snart skulle hon få använda magi hur hon ville! Bella kunde knappt vänta på att komma ut på äventyr. Hon hade för länge sedan tröttnat på sina små tama affärer här på slottet. Hon ville ha någon med makt nu.

Bellatrix hade haft en väldigt jobbig barndom. Hennes mamma Druella hade för länge sedan slutat att bry sig om sina döttrar och söp så fort hon hittade något att dricka. Cygnus, hennes far, å andra sidan, höll stenkolla på sina döttrar. Och eftersom Bella alltid kom hem med något brev om att hon inte hade skött sig (tillexempel den gången hon hade blivit upptäckt i en städskrubb tillsammans med Evan Rosier, eller den gången då en andra årselev hade skvallrat på att hon inte gjorde sina läxor själv) hade Cygnus gjort det till en vana att slå sin dotter så fort han fick chansen.

Nu när Bellatrix var myndig hade hon inte tänkt gå med på sådana saker längre. Hon hade överhuvudtaget inte tänkt åka hem till sitt familjehem mer. När de kom fram med tåget till London skulle hon gå sin egna väg och inte se tillbaka.

Mat dök plötsligt upp på faten framför henne. Äntligen. De skulle äta lunch och sedan skulle alla elever ge sig av ner mot Hogwartsexpress och friheten.

"Ska du verkligen åka?" frågade Narcissa dystert.

Bella såg på sin lillasyster som satt bredvid henne. Narcissa var den enda personen i hela världen som Bella tyckte om. Hon kände ett litet stygn av samvete för att överge sin syster inför faderns våld, men slog bort det. Narcissa hade alltid varit skötsam av sig, Cygnus skulle ha nog med problem med Andromeda.

"Det är ju inte precis som om vi aldrig mer ska träffas," försökte Bella lätt.

"Men kan inte jag få bo hos dig då?" frågade Narcissa för säkert hundrade gången.

Om det hade varit någon annan så skulle Bella ha sagt åt den personen att hålla käft men nu suckade hon bara.

"Jag har ju sagt att jag inte kommer att bo någonstans, jag ska resa omkring och se världen."

Narcissa såg sorgsen ut "Skriver du till mig?"

"Självklart!"

Bella log mot sin syster.

Plötsligt damp Avery ner på andra sidan. Han var lika gammal som henne och en av de få andra elever på skolan som Bellatrix stod ut med.

"Vart har du tänkt göra nu då, Bella?" frågade han utan att ta hänsyn till Narcissa.

"Resa runt lite," svarade hon avvikande.

"Vill du ha sällskap?" Avery försökte charmigt, men Bella bara fnös.

"Ska inte du slå dig samman med Rodolphus och Evan och ge dig in i politiken?" frågade hon.

Rodolphus Lestrange och Evan Rosier var ett år äldre än vad de var och hade på det senaste året blivit så förtjusta i att hata mugglare att de hade försökt övertyga andra om det. Den här idén hade de fått av någon trollkarl som kallade sig Voldemort.

Bellatrix hade umgåtts med dem när de gick på Hogwarts, men nu visste hon inte om hon kunde lita på dem. Det där Voldemort lät som en skum typ.

"Äh, politik och politik," svarade Avery och viftade med handen "Sånt kan man göra när man blir gammal, jag skulle inte ha något emot att ge mig ut på äventyr med dig först."

Bellatrix hade länge vetat att Avery var förälskad i henne, men hon hade avfärdat det. Han var helt enkelt inget i hennes smak. Hon hade en gång fått Avery och Evan i slagsmål efter att det uppdagats att hon hade haft en affär med Evan. Det hade varit otroligt underhållande.

"Det är inget riktigt äventyr om man inte är ensam," sa Bellatrix.

"Det är relativt," muttrade Avery.

"Men så är det för mig."

Avery gick buttert därifrån.

Någon timme senare hade alla ätit färdigt och de begav sig till tåget som stod och väntade. Bella satte sig tillsammans med Narcissa och de använde den sista tiden de hade tillsammans med att prata om allt möjligt.

"Vad ska du ha med dig på din resa?" frågade Narcissa efter ett tag.

"Åh, några ombyten kläder, mitt trollspö och några flaskor med elixir ifall något skulle hända," sa Bella lätt "Lite pengar också antar jag."

Bella drog fram en handväska som hon hade haft i sin koffert. Den var förtrollad så att man skulle kunna få plats med mycket. Hon bytte om till mugglarkläder.

Hon avskydde egentligen mugglare, men deras kläder älskade hon. Trollkarlar hade inget sinne för mode så Bellatrix hade alltid hållit sig uppdaterad på det senaste inom mugglarvärlden och försökt få det att slå igenom på Hogwarts, men misslyckats. Hon drog på sig ett par slitna med ack så snygga blå jeans och ett mörkrött linne som framhävde hennes fördelar på ett väldigt angenämt vis.

Narcissa suckade "Jag kommer aldrig bli så snygg som du."

Bellatrix såg på sin syster. Det var sant att Narcissa inte på något sätt var lik henne. Hennes hår var blont och kort medan Bellas var mörkt och långt. Hennes ögon var ljust blåa medan Bellas ögon hade en obestämd mörk färg som brukade skifta med hennes humör. Narcissa hade ännu inte hunnit utveckla särkilt mycket former medan Bella hade mer än vad som egentligen var nödvändigt.

"Du kommer att växa till dig," lovade Bella.

Narcissa suckade igen "Jag har inte ens haft något förhållande."

Bella log lugnade "Jag är säker på att du kommer hitta någon att ha lite kul med när det är dags, Cissy."

Bellatrix packade ner sina favoritkläder i väskan och la sedan i några elixir som hon hade fått Severus Snape att göra åt henne, ifall något skulle hända. Det var inget märkvärdigt, några helande brygder och några som innehöll gift. Bara ifall hon behövde det.

De kom fram till London och efter mycket kramande så lämnade Bella Narcissa och skulle precis lämna henne när deras far dök upp.

"Jaså," sa Cygnus och såg med kalla ögon på henne "Jag hade för mig att du lovade mig att jag aldrig mer skulle se dig."

Bella blev kall inombords hon hade sagt det och väldigt mycket mer när de hade skiljts åt för nästan ett år sedan. Då hade hon kunnat fly innan han hann förstå vad hon hade sagt och alltså inte hunnit slå henne.

"Jag hade precis tänkt gå," sa hon och började vända sig om men han grep tag i hennes handled.

"Otacksamma slyna," väste han och slog till henne över ena kinden och sedan en gång till över andra "Är det tacken för att jag har tagit hand om dig i sjutton år?!"

Bella vred sig ur hans grep.

"Jag hatar dig, ditt svin!" skrek hon.

Folk på perrongen hade stannat och tittat på dem och Bellatrix trängde sig mellan några som hon i förbifarten kände igen som Sirius och hans vapendragare James Potter.

Aldrig mer skulle hon låta sig bli slagen som en hund. Aldrig mer skulle hon låta någon annan styra över henne. Nu skulle hon bli fri.


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

"Vem var det där?" viskade Lucius Malfoy till Evan Rosier. De hade stod inne på King Cross Station och väntade på att en vän till Evan skulle komma. När plötsligt en väldigt vacker mörkhårig kvinna hade blivit slagen av en äldre man, som Lucius kände igen som Cygnus Black, och sedan skrikit något och sprungit iväg.

"Känner du inte igen Bellatrix Black?" frågade Evan förvånat

"Var det där Bellatrix? Jag har inte sett henne sedan jag gick ur Hogwarts och då kan hon inte ha varit mer än tolv år," Lucius visslade till "Hon har vuxit till sig."

Evan log sorgset "Ja, det har väl varit svårt att undgå…"

Plötsligt stod Avery bredvid dem "Hejsan!" sa han glatt. Evan hälsade glatt på Avery medan Lucius gav honom en kort nick. De hade bara träffats någon gång tidigare och om det inte vore för att Lucius skulle presentera Avery för Voldemort skulle han aldrig ha kommit hit över huvud taget.

"Såg ni vilket väsen Bella ställde till med?" babblade Avery på "Den kvinnan kan verkligen inte lämna en grupp utan att ställa till med en scen."

Lucius hostade diskret till. Bakom Avery stod nämligen Cygnus tillsammans med en flicka som såg något yngre ut än Bella.

Cygnus ignorerade Avery och gick direkt fram till Lucius.

"Lucius, hur står det till?" frågade han högtidligt och skakade hand med honom.

"Bara bra, hur står det till med er?" svarade Lucius en smula kallt. Cygnus var inte hans favoritperson.

"Åh, allt är bra, du har visst inte träffat min dotter Narcissa?" han puttade fram flickan som med ett blekt leende tog hans hand.

"Angenämt," sa Lucius. Hans far hade berättat för honom att han och Cygnus hade planer på att para ihop Lucius med Bellatrix, men nu när han såg Narcissa så fick han en konstig känsla inombords.

Lucius hade aldrig varit förälskad innan, men det var som om Narcissa väckte något slumrande inom honom. Han sköt undan känslan så länge.

"Hur är det med Abraxas, jag hörde att han inte mådde så bra?" fortsatte Cygnus.

"Drakkoppar," svarade Lucius strävande "Men det ska väl gå över någon gång."

"Du får sända mina hälsningar till honom," sa Cygnus "Ah, där kommer ju Andromeda, då kan vi bege oss hemåt, ha det så bra, Lucius!"

"Detsamma," svarade Lucius och kastade en sista blick på Narcissa innan han vände sig till Evan och Avery igen "Ska vi gå?"

Evan nickade och släpade med sig Avery som hade börjat prata om Bellatrix igen "Jag frågade henne om hon ville ha sällskap på sin resa, men hon sa nej, är jag verkligen så ful? Jag menar, hon kunde ju ligga med dig, Rosier!"

Lucius kastade ett roat ögonkast på Evan som hade blivit knallröd i ansiktet "Äh, det var ju bara en engångsgrej…" muttrade han.

Avery skrattade, men bytte ämne "Vart är det vi ska?"

"Till ett hus här i London," svarade Lucius "Det är inte så långt, tar ungefär fem minuter att gå dit."

"Hur kommer det sig att du vet allt det här och inte jag?" frågade Evan en smula surt.

"Mörkrets Herre litar på mig," svarade Lucius förnöjt.

"Herre?" frågade Avery och fnös "Jag har aldrig kallat någon för 'Herre'."

"Det kommer du börja med nu," sa Lucius enkelt.

Avery mumlade något som lät som "Vi får se."

De gick resten av den korta biten under tystnas och vek snart in på en sidogata där det låg mängder av små hus på rad. De såg nästan likadana ut allihop, enda skillnaden var gardinerna i fönstret och prydnaderna på dörrarna.

Tillslut kom de fram till ett hus som varken hade gardiner ett pynt på dörren. Lucius knackade på. Dörren öppnades försiktigt av en man som var något äldre än Lucius. När han såg att det var Lucius så släppte han in dem.

"Mästaren väntar på er," väste mannen.

"Tack, Mulciber," sa Lucius och ledde de båda yngre männen genom den mörka hallen och in i ett litet vardagsrum med fördragna gardiner.

Det var väldigt varmt i rummet, för någon hade tänt en brasa, trots att det var varmt ute. Några stolar stod uppställda vid ena väggen och framför brasan stod det en fåtölj. Det stod några småbord med konstiga apparater på. Några av dem surrade tyst.

En dörr öppnades och en man kom in. Han hade på sig svarta byxor och en svart t-shirt. Han hade bruna ögon och yvigt svart hår. Han hade väldigt sköna ansiktsdrag. Det fanns en sorts mäktig aura runt honom som fortfarande kunde få Lucius att haja till.

"Ah, Lucius, du är tillbaka," sa mannen och gjorde en gest att de kunde slå sig ner. Själv satte han sig i fåtöljen.

"Ja, herre," svarade Lucius "Det här är Avery, nyligen utexaminerad från Hogwarts."

Voldemort for upp ur stolen igen och gick fram till Avery och granskade honom nyfiket. Avery vred lite på sig där han satt.

"Välkommen, Avery, vi kan verkligen få nytta av sådana som du!" Voldemort log, men leendet nådd inte riktigt ögonen.

"Mera exakt vad gör ni här?" frågade Avery lite stelt.

Voldemort skrattade till. Det var svårt att se vilken ålder han hade. Han verkade vara ung, men Lucius visste att Voldemort var mycket äldre än vad han själv var.

"Det kommer du nog att lista ut ganska snart," lovade Voldemort "Om du håller måttet."

Han gick tillbaka och satte sig i fåtöljen igen.

"Du kommer nog snart att lära dig hur saker och ting går till här, och om det är något du inte trivs med, så är det bara att säga till, så kan vi se vad vi kan göra åt det."

Lucius dolde ett leende. Han hade lärt känna Voldemort tillräckligt väl för att lära sig på vilket sett han tog hand om folk som inte trivdes.

"Du kan väl visa Avery runt, Rosier?" föreslog Voldemort "Och lära honom det viktigaste."

Evan nickade och försvann ut igen med Avery.

Voldemort vände sin uppmärksamhet till Lucius igen.

"Jag har dåliga nyheter, Lucius," sa Voldmort "Din far dog för några timmar sedan."

Lucius stelnade till. Hans far hade också varit en anhängare till Voldemort och hade på sista haft mycket kontakt med honom.

"Det betyder att du nu är överhuvud i din familj," fortsatte Voldemort "Kan jag fortsätta att räkna med ditt stöd?"

"Självklart, herre, jag skulle aldrig drömma om att lämna er," försäkrade Lucius, flyktigt undrande över vad som hade hänt om han hade sagt nej.

"Funderar du på att gifta dig?"

Lucius kom att tänka på Narcissa igen "Jag vet inte, far hade planer på att gifta bort mig till Cygnus Black äldsta dotter, men jag tror inte jag ska förlita mig på den planen, det verkar som om Bellatrix har sagt upp kontakten med sin far."

"Men du har någon i tankarna?"

Det var omöjligt att hålla något hemligt för Mörkrets Herre.

"Hans yngsta dotter, Narcissa," svarade Lucius "Men jag tror inte hon har gått ur Hogwarts än."

"Jag ska se vad jag kan göra," sa Voldemort och reste sig.

"Men herre, jag menade inte att ni…" försökte Lucius.

"Renblodiga trollkarlar måste spridas, Lucius," log Voldemort.

Lucius nickade bara och såg ner i golvet. Voldemort lämnade rummet.

Voldemort hade nog märkt att Lucius var förälskade, och det fanns inget bättre än småkära trollkarlar, de var så lätta att styra. Och en pålitlig följeslagare var precis vad Voldemort behövde. Så varför inte uppmuntra deras lilla romans?

Lucius skulle ha så fullt upp med att vara förälskad att han inte märkte att andra människor möjligen kom till skada.


	4. Chapter 3

Okej, detta är det det första kapitelt som har lite barnförbjudna ändringar som aldrig kom ut på fenix... hoppas ni gillar det!

* * *

Kapitel 3 

Bellatrix svor för ungefär tjugonde gången. Efter mötet med fadern hade hon bara sprungit sin väg utan att tänka på vart hon tagit vägen och nu var hon vilse. Hon visste att hon var i London, men hon kände inte alls till mugglardelen. Hon kände inte någon som bodde London och eftersom hon inte visste vart hon var så kunde hon inte transferera sig därifrån. För då skulle risken vara stor att hon splittrades. Efter mycket gående kom hon fram till en stor park. En stor skylt precis vid ingången sa att parken hette Hyde Park. Bella hade ett vagt minne av att hon varit här någon gång när hon var yngre. Hon gick långsamt in i parken.

Jo, hon hade följt efter sin mamma hit en gång när hon varit liten.

De hade varit på en shoppingtur i Diagongränden, Bella hade inte varit mer än tio år, när deras mamma hade sagt att hon hade några privatärenden och lämnat dem med deras pappa. Bella hade precis bråkat med sin far och hon ville inte stanna kvar med honom och därför hade hon smugit efter sin mor.

Det hade inte varit särkilt spännande. Hennes mor hade skyndat sig fram till hon kommit fram till den här parken. Där hade hon träffat några människor som Bella hade tyckt sett läskiga ut. Hon kom ihåg hur hon hade gömt sig bakom ett träd.

Hennes mamma hade försvunnit med en av männen. Bella hade inte vågat följa efter längre så hon hade stannat kvar.

Lite senare hade hennes mamma kommit tillbaka och då hade Bella stöttat fram till henne med gråten i halsen och frågat om de kunde gå nu.

Hennes mamma hade blivit jätte arg. Det hade varit enda gången hon hade slagit henne…

Bella vaknade upp ur sina dystra funderingar. Det började bli mörkt. Om hon tänkte riktigt noga skulle hon nog kunna hitta till Diagongränden härifrån. Hon gick ut på gatan igen. Hade hon inte gått från det här hållet?

Bella hade egentligen inget dåligt lokalsinne, men London var en stor stad, och det var sju år sedan hon senast gått där, och då hade hon varit rädd och kom inte ihåg något.

Hon skyndade fram över gatorna och svängde lite på måfå.

Nu hade det blivit riktigt mörkt. Folk började försvinna från gatorna. Hon såg en klocka på ett torn. Den var redan halv ett. Hade hon verkligen gått så länge?

Hon började bli hungrig också. Hon hade ätit några pajer på tåget. Men hon hade inga mugglarpengar på sig.

Hon ruskade av sig obehaget. Det fanns bara mugglare här, varför var hon rädd egentligen? De kunde ju inte göra henne något! Hon var en häxa, hon kunde förvandla dem till paddor om hon hade lust.

Visserligen visste hon att det var förbjudet att utföra trolldom framför mugglare, men tanken tröstade henne.

Hon stannade upp och såg sig omkring. Det hade plötsligt blivit tyst. Ovanligt tyst. Hon kunde inte höra några bilar, ingen vind i träden och inget som rörde sig.

Då lät det plötsligt bakom henne.

Hon vände sig hastigt om och fick se en stor man komma springandes mot henne. Hon hade inga illusioner om vad mannen ville så när mannen var tillräckligt nära för att nudda henne böjde hon sig ner och lät mannen rulla över hennes rygg och ner på marken. Hon hade lärt sig det knepet för länge sedan av Evan. Han hade varit orolig för att hon någon gång skulle bli antastad av någon hon inte ville veta något av. Som hon blev nu.

Vad hon inte hade räknat med var att hon själv skulle ramla omkull. Mannen försökte genast kasta sig över henne, men hon hann sätta upp foten och knuffa undan honom.

Hon reste sig snabbt och drog fram trollstaven.

"Avada Kedavra!" skrek hon.

Hon kunde knappt tänka. Allt hon visste var att hon ville att den här mugglaren skulle dö. Hon hade hört talas om den dödande förbannelsen i skolan, men hon hade aldrig trott att hon skulle använda den. Men hon kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lättad. Nu kunde han inte skada henne längre.

Hon rykte till när hon hörde hur någon började applådera bakom henne.

Återigen snodde hon runt. En ny man stod där, men den här gången var hon säker på att det var en trollkarl.

"Imponerande," sa han.

Bella var alldeles för skakad, men hon lade märke till hur otroligt snygg han var och önskade att hon visste hur hon såg ut.

"Vem är du?" han gick närmare henne.

"Bellatrix Black," hennes röst lät ynklig i henne öron.

"Vad gör du här?"

Åh vad han stirrade på henne, det kändes nästan som om han såg in i hennes tankar. Det kändes trögt att tänka.

"Jag gick vilse…" mumlade hon och försökte slita blicken från hans bruna ögon.

Han släppte hennes blick och började se på resten av hennes kropp.

"Är du skadad?" frågade han.

"Nej, det är inget," svarad hon "Vem är du själv?"

Ah, äntligen en vettig fråga, tänkte hon, duktig Bella.

Han log "Din sort känner mig nog bäst som Voldemort."

Hon såg att han inväntade hennes reaktion, men hon tänkte inte ge honom tillfredsställelsen att de henne bli förvånad.

"Jaså," sa hon bara "Du är snyggare än jag trodde."

Bella hade alltid varit fräck av sig, det kom naturligt för henne, och nu när hon hade kommit över chocken så lade hon till sin flörtiga sida igen.

Voldemort log "Det är en kommentar jag inte hör ofta."

Han vände sig om, antagligen för att gå.

"Vänta," sa Bella, hon ville inte bli lämnad ensam igen "Ta med mig."

"Du vet inte vart jag ska," påpekade han roat.

"Jag bryr mig inte, ta med mig," hon började bli ivrig. Hon ville ha ett äventyr och här kom det.

Han såg ut att tänka en stund, sedan tog han tag i hennes axel.

"Lovar du att göra allt jag säger till dig? Lovar du att ge ditt liv till mig?"

Bellatrix, som tydligen inte såg allvaret i hans ord nickade "Visst, varför inte."

Han drog henne närmare och tog tag i hennes vänsterarm. Det pirrade till i hennes kropp. Plötsligt brände de till i hennes överarm. Hon ryckte till men han höll henne kvar. Snart tog han bort handen. Hon såg ner på sin arm. En döskalle med en orm ut ur gapet lyste svart där han hade haft handen.

"Vad skulle det där vara bra för?" fräste hon.

Han förste bort en hårslinga som hade trillat ner i ansiktet på henne och sa ömt "Det betyder att du är min."

Då gick det upp för Bellatrix vad hon hade gjort.

--------

Voldemort var nära på att brista ut i skratt igen när han såg Bellas förfärade min. Hon var visst inte så korkad. Han skulle nog få nytta av henne.

Han hade inga kvinnliga anhängare. Inte för att han såg ner på kvinnor, tvärt om, de tänkte för mycket, de var bara besvärliga.

Fast, han var tvungen att medge att han var väldigt nyfiken på hur det skulle gå. Han hade hört rykten om Bellatrix Black. Och nu när han hade träffat henne var han glad över att Lucius inte skulle gifta sig med henne.

Han ville ha henne.

Inte för att han var kär, det hade han aldrig varit och tvivlade på att han kunde bli. Nej, han var bara intresserad av Bellatrix på ett fysiskt plan. Och så var han en smula road av hennes impulsiva sätt. Det skulle kunna vara nyttigt. Hon verkade inte heller ha några problem med att mörda någon. Visserligen hade det här bara varit i självförsvar, och visst, hon hade varit skakad efteråt. Men han skulle nog lära upp henne. Han undrade om hon kunde gissa hur gammal han var. Ifall hon skulle bli äcklad om hon fick veta att han var 24 år äldre än henne. Antagligen inte. Särkilt inte när hon fick känna på hur erfaren han var.

Han höll fortfarande i hennes hand där de gick genom Londons tysta gator.

Han var tvungen att koncentrera sig, han hade ett jobb att göra.

De kom fram till ett stort vackert hus med stor trädgård. Han drog Bella genom allén av äppelträd. De steg upp på en trappavsatts och han knackade på dörren.

En äldre man öppnade dörren på glänt. Han var fortfarande påklädd, även fast det var mitt i natten. Han hade väntat på Voldemort.

Voldemort sköt upp dörren och drog in Bella. Först då släppte han hennes hand.

"Du är skyldig mig pengar," sa Voldemort kyligt.

"Sir, ja-jag har inget mer… ni… ni kan inte…" mannen tystnade förskräckt.

Hans fru stod bakom honom, men hon vågade inte heller möta Voldemorts blick. På ett ögonblick hade han dragit fram sin trollstav "Crucio." Han pekade på frun som genast föll ihop på golvet, skrikandes. Han lätt det hålla på en stund medan han såg på mannen som hade börjat snyfta.

"Skaffa fram pengar," sa han tillslut och lät kvinnan vara "Eller så kommer din fru råka ut för en olycka."

Han tog tag i Bellas hand igen och lämnade huset. Han såg på henne. Det enda som visade att hon var skakad var att hon tuggade på underläppen. Annars såg hon mest arg ut.

"Varför gjorde du sådär?" frågade hon efter ett tag, både arg och nyfiken.

"Jag brukar inte tillåta mina anhängare att ifrågasätta det jag gör," sa han kallt "Men om du nu måste veta så är den där gamle trollkarlen en av mina pengakällor, men han har börjat bli snål, så jag tänkte att han kunde få lite perspektiv på tillvaron."

Bella var tyst ett tag "Utpressning alltså?"

"Du skulle bli förvånad om du visste hur väl det fungerade."

"Men… ministeriet då?"

Voldemort fnös "För inte så länge sedan ville de att jag skulle styra dem. De har inget att säga till om."

"Åh…" Bella verkade väldigt tillfredsställd över det svaret. Han undrade vad hon tänkte. Det skulle visserligen vara väldigt lätt att ta reda på, men han ville komma hem först.

Bella var oerhört förvirrad. Hon hade redan förstått att Voldemort var väldigt dominant och inte hade en gnutta medkänsla i kroppen. Vad hon inte hade förstått var sina egna känslor för honom. Hon var omåttligt attraherad av honom, samtidigt som hon var livrädd. Vad var det för soppa hon hade satt sig i?

En plan började ta form i hennes huvud. Det kanske inte var så dumt i alla fall. Han kanske skulle kunna hjälpa henne att hämnas på hennes far.

Plötsligt drog han in henne i ett annat hus. Hon kunde höra att det var andra människor i huset, men han verkade inte bry sig om det. Istället drog han upp henne till övervåningen och in i en sängkammare. Väldigt snabbt hade han dragit av hennes kläder och börjat kyss henne.

Hon stönade lustfyllt. Han visste precis vad han skulle göra. Han smekte henne över brösten som hade dragit ihop sig, han kysste henne på halsen och bet henne lät i axeln. Han puttade ner henne i sängen och drog av sina egna kläder, långsamt för att reta henne. Bella stönade och drog honom närmare sig. Han darrade till och hon kunde se att han var redo för akten. Hon smekte hans stolthet men han puttade ner henne i sängen igen. Han kysste hennes bröst och fortsatte ner över magen och höfterna och ner vid hennes heligaste ställe. När han hade fått klart för sig att hon var lika redo som han var så förde han in den och red henne.

Hon rev honom på ryggen och han skrattade högt och kysste henne medan han stötte hårdare in i henne. Alldeles för snart nådde han sin topp och då kom hon också.

Okej, hon skulle antagligen stå ut med att han var ond. För om det här var ondska, ville hon bli ond.

* * *

Nu kan ni väl vara så snälla och trycka på den där lilla review knappen i vänstra hörnet? Snälla? Jag vill veta om ni tycker om det eller inte! 


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Bellatrix hade fått somna någon gång vid gryningen och när hon vaknade var Voldemort redan försvunnen. Hon såg sig yrvaket omkring i rummet och den första tanken som dök upp i huvudet på henne var att hon hoppades att det fanns någon spegel i rummet. Nästa tanke var att hon undrade var klockan var.

Båda frågorna fick ett snabbt svar. En stor spegel hängde på andra sidan rummet och från ett litet bord hörde hon ett tickande. Hon såg på klockan. Den var redan halv ett.

Hon log. Ingen dålig start på sommaren.

Hon svepte in sig i lakanet, ställde sig upp och såg sig i spegeln. Hon log igen, ingen skulle kunna missa att se vad hon hade haft för sig i natt.

Hon öppnade försiktigt dörren, fast besluten av att hitta en toalett så att hon kunde ta sig en dusch.

Det hördes röster nerifrån, men korridoren låg öde. Hon tassade på tå över golvet och hittade tillslut en dusch.

Tio minuter senare var hon tillbaka till rummet och drog på sig nya rena kläder. Hon satte som vanligt upp håret i en fläta och drog sist på sig sina älskade högklackade stövlar.

Efter en kort diskussion med sig själv bestämde hon sig för att gå ner och se vad det var för folk som bodde här, mer än Voldemort.

Rösterna kom från ett av de större rummen. Hon gick dit och ställde sig i dörröppningen och lutade sig mot dörrkarmen med armarna i kors. Det var mörkt i rummet, alla gardiner var fördragna. Den enda ljuskällan kom från en öppen eld.

Voldemort satt riktad åt hennes håll medan alla andra hade ryggen mot henne. Han gjorde inga tecken på att ha sett henne, men det måste han ha gjort för plötsligt så avbröt han den som hade talat.

"Vi får fortsätta senare, vi har fått en gäst," först då såg han på Bella.

Alla andra vände sig också mot henne. Hon kände igen Evan och Avery direkt. De spärrade upp ögonen när de såg henne, men sa inget.

Hon kände också igen Lucius Malfoy och Rodolphus Lestrange, men de såg helt likgiltigt på henne. De andra tre i rummet var okända för henne.

"Det här är Bellatrix Black," sa han och tillade roat "Vår nyaste medlem."

Evan såg vantroget på henne. Det såg ut som han ville säga något, men han knep ihop munnen. Bella var tvungen att berömma Voldemort för den disciplin han hade lärt sina anhängare.

"Du kan väl ta nått att äta, Bella, köket ligger där," han pekade bakom sig och Bella gick lydigt genom rummet och in i köket. Hon kunde känna hur alls blickar var riktade mot henne.

Dörren åkte igen bakom henne och hon kunde inte längre höra några ljud från vardagsrummet. Hon antog att Voldemort hade kastat någon tysthetsformel. Hon suckade och såg sig omkring i köket istället. Det var mycket mer upplyst och det tog inte lång tid innan hon hade hittat lite bröd och ost. Hon satte sig vid ett bord som stod precis vid fönstret och såg ut. Det var en vacker sommardag och Bella drabbades av en omotståndlig lust att ge sig ut och shoppa nya mugglarkläder. Visserligen hade hon fortfarande inga mugglarpengar, men hon hade blivit inspirerad av Voldemorts sätt att få fram pengar och tänkte att det kunde väl inte skada att prova.

Det fanns en dörr som ledde ut till bakgården. Bella behövde inte tänka två gånger innan hon var ute och hoppad över staketet.

Hon var säker på att hon skulle hitta tillbaka hit igen. Men först skulle hon ha lite kul.

-----

"Rosier, skulle du kunna följa efter Bella?" frågade Voldemort samtidigt inne i vardagsrummet.

"Vad menar ni herre?" frågad Evan förvirrat.

Voldemort såg irriterat på honom "Bellatrix försvann precis ut, skulle du kunna följa efter henne och ta tillbaka henne hit?"

Evan nickad och försvann ut i köket och ut genom bakdörren. Han hann precis se hur Bella försvann bakom ett hörn och sprang dit.

"Bella!" ropade han.

Hon stannade upp och såg irriterat bakom sig "Vad gör du här?"

"Vad gör du själv?" frågade han lika irriterat "Du får inte lämna huset utan Mörkrets Herres tillstånd!"

Bella fnyste "Om han vill att jag ska komma tillbaka får han hämta mig själv."

Hon fortsatte att gå.

Evan gick efter, han visste inte vad han skulle göra "Förstår du inte vilken makt han har?"

Bella log ljuvt "Åh, jo, det har jag märkt."

"Hade du _sex_? Med _honom_?"

"Varför låter du så förvånad?" frågade Bella, ännu mer irriterad "Och varför följer du efter mig?"

"Han sa åt mig att hämta dig!"

"Men han sa inte när? Bra, då har jag gott om tid till att gå och handla," Bella skuttade vidare och Evan såg inget bättre än att följa efter henne och försöka övertyga henne om att hon måste komma tillbaka, snart. Han ville verkligen inte utsätta sig för Voldemorts vrede.

"Har du några mugglarpengar?" frågade Bella när de gått en stund.

"Nej, vad ska du med dem till?"

"Shoppa!"

"Hur hade du tänkt shoppa utan pengar?"

Bella himlade med ögonen "Jag hade tänkt skaffa fram pengar innan jag går och shoppar såklart."

"Och hur ska du göra det?"

Bella såg sig omkring. De hade kommit in i ett finare område.

"Här måste det finnas många rika mugglare," tänkte Bella högt.

Evan fick en ond föraning "Du tänker väl inte…?"

Men tydligen var det precis vad Bella tänkte. Utan att Evan hann reagera hade hon öppnat grinden till ett av de större husen med sitt trollspö och sprungit in.

Evan stod kvar utanför och velade. Skulle han följa efter eller stanna kvar? Han bestämde sig för att stanna kvar.

Plötsligt såg han ett grönt ljus komma från gården.

Evan blev blek. Hon hade väl inte?

Några minuter senare kom Bella ut igen, nöjd och belåten och med en stor bunt mugglarpengar.

"Bella," sa han handlöst "Dödade du dem?"

Bella, som förnöjt hade räknat igenom pengarna (var hon hade lärt sig handskas med mugglarpengar skulle för alltid bli en gåta för Evan) såg upp "Va? Nej, de hade en vakthund, den försökte bita mig, det var i självförsvar. Men det gjorde effekt på mugglarna." Hon skrattade "De såg de och gav mig allt jag ville ha inom ett ögonblick."

"Är du galen?" viskade Evan förfärat "Tänk om ministeriet får höra…"

"Jag är inte dum, jag kastade självklart en glömske förtrollning över dem innan jag gick."

Efter det sa inte Evan något mer utan följde helt enkelt efter Bella resten av eftermiddagen, bävande över vilket mottagande de skulle få när de kom tillbaka.

Bella köpte en hel del kläder och hade ändå massa pengar över när de, efter fyra timmar, började gå tillbaka till högkvarteret igen.

Då började Evan oja sig igen "Vet du vad han kan göra?"

"Ja," svarade Bella, utan att verka orolig.

"Bella, han är inte som de andra, han kan tortera dig tills du blir galen om du inte lyder honom."

"Men han har ju inte sagt vad jag ska göra, så jag hittad på något."

"Men han sa att jag skulle hämta hem dig."

"Men han sa inte när."

"Men…" Evan tystnade. De var framme vid huset.

Bella gick före in genom dörren. Det var tyst där. Evan antog att alla andra hade åkt därifrån, det var det mötet på förmiddagen hade handlat om. Voldemort hade stationerat ut sina anhängare för att skaffa sig flera. Och för att ordna upp några affärer.

Han såg när Bella sprang upp för trappan med sina klädkassar. Några minuter senare kom hon tillbaka och hade hunnit byta om till en mörkröd klänning. Den var djupt skuren, men nådde henne till knäna. Evan rodnade och försökte tänkta på något annat än deras tillfälliga förhållande. Om Voldemort hade fattat tycke för henne skulle Evan inte röra henne. Inte om han var självmordsbenägen.

De gick tillsammans in i vardagsrummet, där gardinerna nu var fördragna och kvällssolen lyste in. Voldemorts fåtölj var vänd mot brasan så de kunde inte se honom, men på något sätt så kunde Evan känna hur arg Voldemort var.

Och mycket riktigt. Voldemort reste sig när han hörde att de kom in.

"Var har ni varit?" fräste han.

Bella svarade "Jag har varit ute och shoppat."

Evan var förundrad över hur lugn hon lät.

"Så," Voldmort lät iskall "Du fick inte Evans meddelande?"

"Jodå, att jag skulle komma tillbaka… och det gjorde jag ju, bara inte direkt," Bella sköt ut hakan.

Antagligen var det något fel på Evans reflexer den dagen, eller så var både Voldemort och Bella för snabba i vändningar för honom, för helt plötsligt så kände han hur det brände i varenda nerv i hela kroppen. Han skrek och skrek. Och så slutade det lika plötsligt som det hade börjat. Han såg upp. Bella såg likgiltigt på honom.

"Den där klänningen klär dig verkligen, Bella," sa Voldemort ömt och steg över Evan och hade kurat ihop sig till en boll.

"Det var därför jag köpte den," log Bella.

Voldemort lade armen om Bellas midja och så lämnade de Evan, snyftandes på golvet.


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

"Är du hungrig?" frågade Voldemort.

"Lite grann," svarade Bella.

De hade återigen tillbringat natten tillsammans, men den här morgonen hade Voldemort legat kvar när hon vaknade. En stund hade hon bara legat och tittat på honom när han sov. Tillslut så hade han vaknat och sett på henne. Då hade det varit nära att hon rodnat. Hon hade aldrig varit så hänförd av någon tidigare.

"Vad är du sugen på?"

Bella tänkte efter "Dig."

Han log och kysste henne, lät handen löpa över hennes rygg. Bella låg och njöt. Aldrig hade hon haft en så bra älskare tidigare.

Efter ett tag så stannade han upp "Jag måste gå nu."

Bella tog tag i hans arm "Men du är ju Mörkrets Herre, du måste väl ingenting?!"

Voldemort kysste henne på pannan "Det är mycket du inte vet, lilla Bella."

Han reste sig och började dra på sig sina kläder.

Bella satte sig upp "Lär mig!"

Han stannade upp och såg på henne, forskande.

"Vill du verkligen det?"

Hon nickade ivrigt.

"Då ska vi prata mer sedan," han öppnade dörren "Och, Bella, idag vill jag att du stannar inne."

Hon gjorde en grimas, men nickade sedan. Han försvann med ett leende.

Bella sjönk tillbaka mot kudden. Om hon var tvungen att vara hemma hela dagen kunde hon lika gärna sova några timmar till.

-----

"Ni ser… nöjd ut, herre?" Lucius hade stått och väntat på Voldemort nere i hallen.

Voldemort log kallt "Du missade något när du valde bort Bella."

Lucius höjde ögonbrynen "Nåja, jag är glad att hon är er till belåtenhet."

Voldemort svarade inte utan transfererade sig därifrån. Han hade faktiskt arbeta att göra. Lucius kom några sekunder efter honom. De hade landat i en mörk källare. Den var tom sånär som på en man som låg bunden. Han var tillsynes medvetslös, men med en spark lyckades Voldemort få liv i honom. Voldemort njöt av rädslan i mannens ögon.

"Har du lust att prata idag, Aberforth?" frågade Voldemort lent "Har du lust att berätta vad din bror har för planer?"

"Jag säger ju att jag inte vet," snyftade Aberforth förtvivlat "Albus pratar inte med mig efter den där olyckan med geten."

Voldemort fnyste. De hade tagit dem lång tid att kidnappa någon som stod Albus Dumbledore nära, och nu när de äntligen hade lyckats verkade det faktiskt som om Albus inte hade berättat något av intresse för sin bror. Det enda de egentligen hade fått veta av Aberforth, efter lite tortyr, var att han brukade stryka sina kläder själv och att Albus var lätt allergisk mot jordnötter.

Efter att ha pressat Aberforth lite till gav Voldemort upp.

"Sätt honom under imperiusförbannelsen, snygga till honom och skicka tillbaka honom," beordrade han Lucius.

"Men, tror ni inte att Dumbledore kommer att märka något?" frågade Lucius.

"Då har vi i alla fall orsakat honom lite skada, det kan väl alltid vara kul," svarade Voldemort cyniskt.

Han transfererade sig därifrån. Nu var det dags att hämta upplysningar från några av hans anhängare. De hade börjat kalla sig för 'dödsätarna', Voldemort tyckte att det var ett oerhört fånigt namn, men lät dem hållas.

Det fanns väldigt mycket information att samla in och hålla reda på. Voldemort påminde sig själv att lägga allting i sin personliga kunskapsbank, sin orm Orube. Hon var en av de intelligentaste ormar han någonsin träffat och eftersom ingen annan kunde prata prasselspråk var det inte heller någon som kunde förstå vad det var han berättade för sin orm.

Egentligen så höll han själv koll på allt, men han tyckte att det var lika bra att ha något i reserv. Särkilt nu när han höll på att starta krig mot trollkarlsvärlden.

Han kom tillbaka hem lite senare på eftermiddagen. Han visste att Bella var där någonstans, men han hörde inget.

Orube låg och väntade på honom inne på det rum som han hade gjort till sitt arbetsrum. Han berättade för henne om de han hade fått veta under dagen. Ormen lyssnade noga. När han nästan var klar kom Bella tyst in. Han avslutade sitt tal till ormen och vände sig mot Bella istället.

Hon såg en smula förvånad ut "Jag hörde att du kunde prata med ormar, men jag trodde inte på det."

Voldemort log kallt "Underskatta mig aldrig, Bella."

Bella skrattade lätt "Nejdå."

"Om du vill att jag ska lära dig vad jag kan är det bäst att du visar mig respekt," Voldemort såg hårt på henne.

Bellas ögon smalnade "Jag tänker visa dig den respekt du förtjänar," fräste hon.

Voldemort blev lite förvånad över henne utfall men tog tillfället i akt att gå in i hennes tankar och se vad hon gömde. Bella blev blek och kallsvettig.

Minne efter minne svepte förbi, men han reflekterade över inte så många, de flesta handlade om sex, men tillslut kom han fram till något intressant.

_Bella låg på mage inne i ett stort rum. Det enda som syntes tydligt var en känga som igen och igen sparkades mot hennes ansikte. Hennes näsa var redan bruten och läppen hade spräckts. Hon hade så ont, överallt i kroppen, men det fanns inget hon kunde göra. Tillslut så slutade sparkarna. En hand sträcktes ner och drog upp henne i håret. Sedan blev allt svart._

Bella gnydd till och Voldemort drog sig tillbaka.

"Vem var det?" frågade han och höll hennes darrand kropp i sin famn.

"Min far," Bella spottade ut orden.

Han smekte henne över håret.

"Vill du se honom död?" han böjde upp hennes huvud lite så att han kunde se henne i ögonen.

Bellas ögon smalnade igen "Ja, men jag vill döda honom själv."

Voldemort log belåtet. Han bar henne till en soffa som stod vid enda hörnet och lade henne där. Han sjönk ner på golvet bredvid henne.

"Har du dödat någon annan än den där mugglaren?" frågade han, på samma sätt som man frågade ett barn om hon hade spelat något roligt spel.

Bella såg ner på sina händer "Nej."

"Ljug inte för mig," sa Voldemort hårt.

Bella såg lite förskräckt ut "Men det var av misstag, jag menade inte…" hon bet sig i läppen.

"Vad gjorde du?"

Bella såg på honom med stora ögon. Hon ville inte berätta, men hennes ögon bad en tyst bön. Han förstod och gick återigen in i hennes minnen, men mycket försiktigare den här gången.

_Hon var tio och en annan liten pojke var på besök. De hade suttit ensamma inne i köket där en stor led var tänd och köksbordet dukat med smårätter. Det vuxna var fortfarande ute och gjorde några vuxensaker. Pojken hade suttit och tittat surt på Bella där hon satt i sin finaste klänning. Själv hade pojken haft på sig slitna byxor och en smuttig tröja._

"_Du tror du är så mycket bättre än mig va?" hade pojken fräst._

_Bella hade suttit i sin egen värld och ryckt till över pojkens fientlighet._

_Pojken hade sett triumferande ut "För det är du inte vet du! Du är en dum och ful groda!"_

_Bella hade fått tårar i ögonen "Sluta!" bad hon._

_Men pojken hade inte slutat, han hade ställt sig upp och knuffat till henne "Lipsill!"_

"_Sluta!" hade Bella bett igen._

"_Du kommer alltid att vara en lipsill din groda," hade pojken fortsatt att håna henne._

_Bella hade också rest på sig och knuffat till honom "SLUTA!"_

_Då hade pojken slagit till henne hårt över bröstet._

_Bella hade tappat andan och av ren reflex knuffat undan honom. Men pojken, som stod med ryggen mot elden hade snubblat och farit rakt ner i eldens livsfarliga lågor. Han hade skrikit och skrikit…_

Voldemort drog sig tillbaka. Bella hade återgått till att stirra ner på sina händer.

"Vad hände efter det?" frågade Voldemort nyfiket.

Bella skrattade glädjelöst "Det du såg tidigare."

Voldemort reflekterade kort över det faktum att Bellas hemskaste minnen inte var när hon dödat någon, utan när hon själv blivit slagen. Ganska mänskligt, men i alla fall.

"Jag mördade för första gången när jag var sexton," berättade han. Han hade inte menat att säga det, det hade bara slunkit ur honom. Men Bella såg på honom med intresserad min.

"Så sent?"

Voldemort log "Det var i alla fall första gången jag mördade någon med mina egna händer."

Bellatrix förstod vad det var han inte sa.

"Hur många har du dödat sedan dess?"

"Tror du jag håller räkningen?"

"Varför skulle du inte göra det? Jag har hållit räkningen på hur många jag har haft sex med."

"Och du många är det då?"

"42."

"Hur har du haft tid med det?" frågade Voldemort tvivlande.

"Vad finns det annars för kul att göra på Hogwarts?"

Voldemort kunde tänka sig en hel del andra saker som man kunde göra på Hogwarts, men han visste att det inte var något som Bella skulle vara intresserad av.

Han bytte ämne "Tror du att du skulle klara av att döda Cygnus?"

Bellas ögon brann "Ja."

"När?"

Bella tänkte efter en stund "På onsdagarna brukar han alltid åka och besöka några 'bekanta', fast jag vet att han åker till en bordell."

"Det låter som du redan har en plan?"

"Det har jag haft länge."


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Det tog några veckor att hitta bordellen som Bellatrix far brukade gå till. Men det behövdes inte så mycket pengar för att få veta vilken dam han brukade besöka. Det krävdes lite mer pengar att övertyga damen om att ta ledigt på onsdagskvällen, men det gick.

Bella och Voldemort tog plats inne i det. Allt gick i rött, vitt och svart. Sängen hade blodröda lakan och svarta och vita kuddar. Den var placerad i mitten av rummet och hade en stor vit sänghimmel. I ena hörnet stod det ett bord med två stolar i klassiskt fransk stil. På bordet stod det en röd ros i en vas och en flaska vin och två glas. Voldemort hällde upp åt dem och påpekade att de hade faktiskt betalat en del för det.

Kvällen kom smygandes och än hade Cygnus inte dykt upp. Inte för att Bella var orolig, hon hade alldeles för trevligt för att vara orolig. Men tillslut så öppnades dörren och Cygnus kom in.

Hans ansiktsuttryck var obetalbart. Först hade han varit glad och förväntansfull ut och i nästa ögonblick så såg han skräckslagen ut för att sedan se alldeles förbannat på henne.

"Vad i helvete gör du här?" han var så arg så att han knappt fick fram orden.

Bella tog det lugnt "Åh, jag hade tänkt döda dig."

Hon kunde höra hur Voldemort suckade bredvid henne. Han tyckte att hon överdrev det hela.

Cygnus var förstummad i ett ögonblick, men sedan började han skratta. Tydligen så trodde han inte på henne.

"Och hur skulle du kunna göra det?" frågade Cygnus nedlåtande.

Bella drog fram sitt trollspö och sa ilsket "Curcio."

Cygnus föll ihop, men han skrek inte som den där damen eller Evan hade gjort när Voldemort hade kastat förbannelsen över dem.

"Vad gör jag för fel?" frågade hon Voldmort desperat för hennes far hade dragit fram sin trollstav.

"Du måste verkligen vilja skada honom," sa Voldemort uttråkat. Han hade satt fortfarande kvar vid bordet och hällde upp mer vin till sig själv.

"Men det vill jag!" hon satte upp en skyddsbarriär mot förbannelsen som Cygnus skickade mot henne.

"Säg inte det till mig," sa Voldemort och luktade på vinet "Visa det!"

Bella vände sig mot sin far än en gång och sa "Curcio."

Den här gången skrek Cygnus. Bella kände en stark skadeglädje. Hon skrattade till och med. Hon kände en hand på sin axel.

"Det behövs inte mer," sa Voldemort ömt "Han är redan död."

Bella kände ett stygn av besvikelse hon ville att han skulle lida mer.

"Varför dog han så lätt?" klagade Bella.

Voldemort ryckte på axlarna och drog fram sin trollstav "Dåligt hjärta kanske, _evanesco!_"

Liket försvann.

Bella muttrade och tog sitt glas vin igen, flydde det och drack upp allt i ett svep. Hon hade dödat sin far. Han skulle aldrig mer kunna skada henne!

Fast, vem skulle nu ta hand om hennes syster? Hennes mamma drack bara och kunde inte ta hand om dem. Och Andromeda var ju fortfarande så ung!

Ojdå.

"Vad är det nu då?" frågade Voldemort suckades när hon hade stått med glaset i ett krampaktigt grepp ett tag.

Bella ställde försiktig ner glaset på bordet "Jag… mina systrar… jag… måste ta hand om dem."

Voldemort satte sig på sängen "Kom hit."

Bella gick långsamt fram till honom. Han drog ner henne i sin famn och smekte hennes hår.

"De är inte ditt ansvar. Din plats är här, med mig."

"Men mamma…"

Voldemort lade leende ett finger över hennes mun "Oroa dig inte, de kommer nog klara sig ändå."

"Tänk om…"

Voldemort kysste hennes hals "Tänk inte alls."

"O-okej."

Bella försökte att inte tänka medan Voldemort långsamt drog av henne kläderna och kysste hennes kropp. Hon ville glömma. Hon ville glömma allt som hon hade varit med om den senaste tiden och bara ge efter för hans närhet. Men allt hon kunde se framför sig var Narcissa när de fick veta att Cygnus var död. Cygnus hade aldrig behandlat Narcissa illa, hon var hans älsklingsbarn. Hur skulle Narcissa ta det? Åh, varför hade hon inte tänkt på Narcissa innan? Hon hade varit så egoistisk.

"Slappna av, Bella," viskade Voldemort och nafsade på hennes öronsnibb.

Bella tog ett djupt andetag med något kändes fel, så ohyggligt fel.

Efter ett litet tag så rusade hon upp, tog tag i sina kläder och sprang därifrån.

Det var tur för mänskligheten att Voldemort var på ett sådant villigt ställe, för han var mycket otrevlig när han var otillfredsställd.

-----

Bella sprang snyftande ut på gatan och transfererade sig till den enda personen som hon älskade, Narcissa. Hon landade framför huset som hon hade tillbringat större delen av sin livstid i. Det låg långt ifrån London, vid gränsen till Wales. Faktum var att det inte var ett hus, utan en medeltida borg som hade piffats upp något. Det fanns fortfarande några tinnar och tron och mitt på borggården fanns en stor brunn som ingen använde längre. Huset var lika ogästvänligt som de flesta människor som bott i det hade varit. Skogen växte tätt inpå borgen och Bella använde dess skydd för att smyga runt till baksidan där det fanns en hemlig ingång. Andromeda hade hittat den en gång när de var mindre och det hade blivit systrarnas hemlighet. Bella drog i en gren till en urgammal ek och genast öppnades en lucka i trädet. En stentrappa dolde sig där inne och Bella följde en ner. Luckan stängdes bakom henne, men hon var allt för upprörd för att tända sitt trollspö så hon fortsatte bara längre ner under marken och kom tillslut fram till fängelsehålorna.

Det var lika mörkt och dystert som hon mindes det. Hon brukade gömma sig här när hon var yngre och i onåd hos sin far. Hon rös till.

En annan lönndörr ledde direkt upp till systrarnas våning och Bella öppnade den och försvann upp där. När hon kom fram så lyste det. Hon gick förbi det rum som hade varit hennes och knackade på dörren bredvid istället.

Narcissa öppnade dörren med en sur min, men när hon såg vem det var så spärrade hon upp ögonen. Bella lade en hand över munnen på sin syster och knuffade in henne i rummet och stängde dörren.

Narcissas rum gick i kalla färger, blått vitt och ljusgult. Men de låg så mycket kläder överallt att man knappt såg möblerna.

Bella tog bort handen.

"Bella, vad gör du här?" frågade Narcissa.

Bella började gråta igen och Narcissa lade armen om henne.

"Jag dödade honom," snyftade Bella "Jag dödade Cygnus."

Narcissa ryckte till och blev alldeles blek "Va… hu… åh, Bella."

Bella grät länge.

"Varför gråter du Bella?" frågade Narcissa stillsamt "Jag vet att du inte saknar honom."

"Jag vet inte…" snyftade hon "Jag började tänka… och jag… jag gråter för min egen skull, tror jag. Och för dig, du är ju omyndig och mamma… hon är ju inget att ha."

Då log Narcissa "Jo, mamma har slutat att dricka!"

Bella gjorde stora ögon och slutade dricka "Va? När då?"

"Hon… när vi kom tillbaka och hon såg att inte du var med, och när hon förstod varför så bestämde hon sig för att ta bättre hand om oss, och så… gjorde hon det."

Bella log också. Då gjorde det ju inget att Cygnus inte var där. Så varför kändes det då så hopplöst.

"Men nu måste du berätta var du har varit hela sommaren!" sa Narcissa. Hon tog verkligen sin fars död onaturligt väl. Bella undrade ifall något hade hänt Narcissa.

"Jag har… träffat en man," log Bella.

"Nähä?! Vem då?"

"Han kallas för Voldemort, och han är den…" Bella försökte hitta något passande ord "han är helt enkelt underbar."

Narcissa fick en rynka mellan ögonbrynen "Jag tror jag har läst om honom, Bella, om det är den jag tror du är så tycker jag inte…" Narcissa bet sig i läppen.

Bella blev först arg men hon hade fortfarande tillräckligt mycket förnuft kvar för att förstå vad systern menade. Hon suckade och bytte samtalsämne "Men vad har du gjort då?"

Narcissa verkad inte helt nöjd med sin syster men hon bytte också ämne "Jag har väl gjort vad jag brukar… gjort läxor och… ja… träffat några vänner."

Bella såg att Narcissa dolde nått "Cygnus gav sig på dig va?"

Narcissa såg ner i golvet "Ja…" viskade hon. All glädje som hon visat innan var som bortblåst.

Bella for upp "Jag ska döda honom!"

"Det har du redan gjort…" påpekade Narcissa.

"Just det…" Bella gick runt i rummet "Varför är ditt rum så stökigt?"

"Jag packar, jag ska tillbaka till Hogwarts imorgon."

Bella hajade till. Hade det verkligen gått två månader redan? Oj… Hon hade verkligen ingen kontroll över tiden längre. Eller över sina känslor. Plötsligt kände hon sig nerstämd igen. Vad skulle hon egentligen göra med sitt liv?

Det brände till i armen.

"Vad hände?" frågade Narcissa "Har du ont någonstans?"

Bella gjorde en grimas. Voldemort hade berättat för henne att när märket brände så skulle hon vara hos honom. Det hade aldrig hänt tidigare, men antagligen var det för att hon alltid brukade vara hos honom.

"Det är ingen fara," svarade Bella "Men jag måste nog gå nu…"

"Nej! Du har ju inte hälsat på mamma än, och Andromeda…"

Bella velade. Hon ville stanna kvar. Men Voldemort var antagligen redan väldigt förbannad på henne. Och om hon inte kom så skulle han bli ännu argare. Men Narcissa skulle åka iväg nästa dag…

"Jag älskar dig Narcissa," sa Bella och fick tårar i ögonen igen. Innan hennes syster hade hunnit säga något mer så hade hon transfererat sig därifrån.


	8. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Iskall. Beräknande. Hämndlysten. De var de orden som Bella skulle ha använt om någon frågade henne hur Voldemort såg ut när hon tillslut kom tillbaka till huset. Han satt på deras säng med hakan i händerna och rörde inte en min när Bella kom in i rummet.

Bella stannade upp och drog nervöst i sin fläta som låg slängd över axeln. Hon vågade inte möta hans blick utan såg ner i golvet.

De var tysta ett tag och Bella försökte stå så stilla hon kunde.

"Du har gråtit," efter ungefär tio minuter började Voldemort prata.

Bella nickade bara, hon ville fortfarande inte titta upp.

"Du fick ångest," fortsatte han.

Bella nickade igen.

"Du sprang ifrån mig," nu lät han ännu mer iskall. Bella kände hur en kall kåre löpte längs ryggraden.

"Förlåt," viskade hon.

"Håll tyst, din usla fjolla!" röt han.

Bella hoppade till och såg förskräckt på honom

"Ingen springer någonsin ifrån mig," fortsatte han iskallt "Jag kan förlåta dig för att du fick ångest för att mörda, du är fortfarande svag, men du skulle inte ha sprungit iväg!"

Bella kände till sin stora förtret att tårarna började rinna igen.

Han flög upp och slog till henne med handflatan över kinden. En gång till. En tredje gång.

Då blev Bella arg. Hon knöt handen och slog den rätt i magen på honom. Han tappade andan och vek sig dubbelt och då körde Bella upp sitt knä i ansiktet på honom. Han svarade med att stånga henne och hon föll ihop på golvet med honom ovan på. Hon märkte att han hade börjat blöda, men tänkte inte på det utan försökte istället få bort honom genom att slå honom där hon kom åt. Hon hade slutat tänka, överlevnadsinstinkten var starkare. Han väste och försökte fånga hennes händer samtidigt som han försökte hitta sin trollstav med andra handen. Tillslut fick han fram den, men innan han hann kasta någon formel så hade hon lyckats resa överkroppen och bitit honom i handen så att han tappade trollstaven. Han skakade loss hennes hand och tryckte ner hennes huvud i golvet igen.

"Sluta röra dig, annars så vrider jag nacken av dig," fräste han.

Bella kände att han menade allvar och lätt händerna falla ner på golvet.

"Jag tänker kliva av dig nu, och jag råder dig till att inte attackera mig igen."

"Det var du som slog mig först," fräste Bella tillbaka.

Voldemort ställde sig upp och började torka av blodet som hade börjat rinna från hans näsa.

Bella kände på sitt eget ansikte. Hon skulle säkert ha massa blåmärken imorgon, men det verkade inte som om hon blödde någonstans.

Voldemort hade fått slut på näsblodet, han vände sig och såg på henne med konstig blick. Bella kände sig plötsligt blyg. Hon brukade inte slåss sådär, det kändes så… primitivt.

Han log snett "Jag trodde inte du hade det i dig."

"Hade vadå?"

"Kämparglöd, är du hungrig?"

Voldemort måste vara den konstigaste man hon någonsin träffat. Men hon kände att hon hade kommit väldigt lindrigt undan den här gången. Hon skulle vara försiktigare i fortsättningen. Hoppades hon.

-----

De gick ner till köket och åt en väldigt sen middag bestående av fisk och potatis. Inte Voldemorts favoriträtt, men han var väldigt hungrig. Han ångrade lite att han hade släppt Bella så lätt, men han var tvungen att medge att han hade en liten svaghet för henne. Inte tillräckligt för att inte ha velat slå ihjäl henne när hon sprang iväg, men han hade hunnit lugna ner sig lite innan dess. Delvis tack vare en förtjusade dam som kallats Sunny (Voldemort var säker på inte var hennes riktiga namn). Hon hade varit trevlig underhållning ett tag, men nu när hans Bella hade kommit tillbaka hade Sunny försvunnit ur hans huvud.

För det var hans Bella. Om någon annan skulle lägga tassarna på henne så skulle han bli väldigt arg. Och om Bella skulle lägga sina tassar på någon annan så… ja… då fick han ta itu med henne då. Inte för att han trodde att risken var så stor. Hon var, trots allt, väldigt fäst vid honom. Det kunde han märka.

De åt under tystnad. Voldemort visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga till kvinnan som han för bara några minuter sedan hade velat slå ihjäl. Bella verkade känna likadant.

Plötsligt kom Lucius och Rodolphus in i köket. Lucius höjde ögonbrynen när han såg dem. Voldemort kunde knappast klandra honom. Bella hade en stor blåtira över ena ögat och det hade dessutom börjat komma blåmärken på hennes handleder. Själv visste han att han hade blåmärken lite här och var.

Rodolphus lät sig dock inte stoppas "Vi har stött på lite problem, herre," sa han.

"Vadå för nått?" frågade Voldemort uttråkat och stoppade en potatis i munnen.

Rodolphus kastade en blick på Bella, tydligen så litade han inte på henne "Vår… källa på Hogwarts har sinat."

Bella ryckte till vid den här upplysningen.

"Vem då?" frågade hon nyfiket.

"Det har du inget med att göra, Bella," sa Voldemort i varnande ton.

Bella ignorerade honom "Jag skulle kunna skaffa er en ny."

Voldemort blev förvånad, men visade det inte "Vem skulle det vara?"

Bella såg på honom som om hon hade sett på en femåring "Min syster går fortfarande på Hogwarts, och jag tror hon skulle kunna övertala att hjälpa mig åtminstone. Och om inte hon skulle hjälpa så känner jag massa som är skyldiga mig… några tjänster."

Voldemort var nära att le.

"Okej, ni kan gå," Voldemort gjorde en gest åt Lucius och Rodolphus och de försvann igen.

"Så, vill du ha min hjälp?" frågade Bella.

"Ja, du och jag ska bege oss till Hogsmed imorgon."

"Men hur ska vi få tag i dem inne på Hogwarts?"

Nu log Voldemort "Det behöver du inte bekymra dig om."

-----

Eftersom klockan var ungefär fyra på morgonen när de hade ätit klart så gick Bella aldrig och la sig och sova. Istället började hon packa ihop det hon skulle ha med sig till Hogsmed. Hon måste ha något som hon kunde spionera i. Om hon nu skulle spionera. Hur som helst så slängde hon i en svart, tajt dräkt med matchande handskar. Näst kom några vardagliga jeans och ett tiotal olika t-shirts och andra tröjor. Två klänningar fick också plats, en lång röd och en kortare svart.

Voldemort kom in i rummet samtidigt som Bella försökte få i fyra olika par skor i väskan,

"Vi ska inte bosätta oss i Hogsmed, Bella," påpekade han roat.

"Jag vill bara vara beredd på allt!" försvarade Bella sig.

Voldemort höjde på ögonbrynen åt ett par väldigt speciella underkläder som hade hamnat vid sidan av väskan.

"Jag kan se det."

Bella blev inte röd, men nästan "Äh, män!"

Voldemort lämnade henne igen småskrattandes.

Bella packade klart och lade sig sedan på sängen för att vila lite. Inom några sekunder så somnade hon även fast hon inte hade tänkt göra det.

En timme senare vaknade hon av att någon milt ruskade om henne.

"Vakna, jag vill vara där innan eleverna kommer!"

Det var självklart Voldemort.

"Lugna dig," muttrade Bella, gäspade stort och gnuggade sig i ögonen "Klockan är bara sju och eleverna kommer inte fören i kväll. Behöver inte du sova?"

"Nej," svarade Voldemort kort och drog upp henne på ostadiga ben.

Bella tog sin väska och strax hade de transfererat sig till utkanten av Hogsmed. Voldemort satte av i rask takt upp mot byn och Bella försökte gäspandes hänga med.

"Vart ska vi bo?" frågade Bella och kvävde ännu en gäspning som hotade att bryta ut.

"Ovanför tre kvastar," svarade Voldemort kort.

Bella gäspade igen. Voldemort fick säga vad han ville, hon misstänkte starkt att han var så kort och tjurig för att han inte hade fått sova.

Det var tomt inne på trekvastar, men Bella var inte förvånad. Endast solen och småfåglarna var uppe såhär tidigt på morgonen.

Voldemort sa några ord till Evald, mannen som ägde krogen. Hans dotter Rosmerta höll på att torka av några bord i ett av hörnen.

Efter några minuter hade Voldemort fått en nyckel och gjorde en gest åt Bella att följa efter honom.

De gick upp för trappan och gick längs en lång korridor. Längst bort i korridoren stannade de och Voldemort öppnade dörren som hade nummer 21 på sig.

Rummet var väl upplyst och väldigt enkelt. En garderob stod vid ena hörnet och en stor säng i andra. Ett litet handfat med en spegel stod vid kortväggen. Allt gick i trä.

Bella slängde ifrån sig väskan och lade sig på sängen.

"Har du tänkt sova igen?" frågade Voldemort irriterat.

"Ja, eleverna kommer inte fören om flera timmar och om jag sover nu så orkar jag vara uppe hela natten och söka upp folk, och ha hjärnan med mig." Bella slöt ögonen "Och du borde också sova, du är så tjurig."

Hon rullade in mot väggen och hörde hur Voldemort lämnade rummet, men innan hon hann somna så kom han tillbaka och kröp ner bredvid henne. Bella somnade med ett förnöjt leende på läpparna.


	9. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Vid femtiden så vaknade Bella igen. Voldemort sov fortfarande. Hon motstod en plötslig impuls av att hälla vatten över honom.

Istället så försökte hon så försiktigt hon kunde ta sig förbi honom. Hon misslyckades. Så fort hon snuddade vid honom så vaknade han med ett ryck. De såg på varandra en stund. Bella visste inte varför men han fick henne att känna sig som om hon hade gjort något väldigt dumt.

Hon kände hur hon blev nervös och fick gåshud. Då log han mot henne och drog ner henne bredvid sig igen.

"Vi har inte bråttom," viskade han "Ungarna kommer ha en lång och tråkig middag först innan vi kan få någon chans att prata med dem."

"Sant," svarade hon och slappnade av.

Han kysste henne och hon njöt. Hon älskade de här stunderna. De hade haft en del den senaste tiden. Det var som om hon glömde bort allt annat när hon var tillsammans med honom. Vem han var och vad han hade gjort. Och vem hon själv var och vad hon hade gjort. Det var som om inget annat existerade förutom hon och han och elden som brann i dem. Det var underbart.

Vid åtta var de färdiga och hade klätt på sig. De åt en lätt kvällsmat och begav sig sedan till Hogwarts. Voldemort visade henne en hemlig ingång.

"Men vad ska vi säga om någon ser oss?" frågade Bella en smula nervöst.

"Ingen kommer se oss," svarade Voldemort lugnt.

Bella såg skeptiskt på honom "Hur hade du tänkt fixa det?"

Voldemort skrattade lite "Lita på mig Bella."

Bella suckade bara och litade på honom.

-----

Narcissa satt ensam inne i uppehållsrummet. Alla andra hade gått och lagt sig, men hon kunde inte sova. Hon saknade sin mamma och hon sörjde sin pappa. Hon var trots allt bara fjorton år! Hon visste att hennes pappa hade varit väldigt elak mot Bella och hennes mamma, och även mot henne själv, men hon saknade honom på något sätt en då. När hon hade varit liten så hade han brukat ta upp henne i sitt knä och berättat sagor för henne. Sedan hade de ätit rostade kastanjer vid den öppna brasan.

En tår föll ner för Narcissas kind och hamnade på hennes hand. Hon torkade bort den.

Men mest av allt så saknade hon faktiskt Bella. Sin älskade storasyster. Det kändes ovant att inte ha henne här. Bellatrix hade alltid varit där för henne, bara några meter ifrån, och varje gång Narcissa hade varit rädd eller ledsen så hade hon kunnat springa över till sin storasyster. Och Bella hade alltid välkomnat henne (förutom de gånger då hon redan hade haft sällskap i sängen). Narcissa var väl medveten om vad hennes syster kallades för. Och på goda grunder. Hon misstänkte att det var något i Bellas barndom som hade gjort att hon hade en sådan sorts… aptit.

Någon stans slog en klocka elva.

Narcissas tankar vandrade vidare. Bella hade sagt att hon hade träffat en ny nu. En som hon verkade tycka mycket om. Voldemort. Narcissa ryste vid namnet. Vem skulle vilja heta något sådant? Och allt hon hade hört om honom. Viskningar om att han var en ond trollkarl. Nej, hon tyckte inte om att Bella beblandade sig med sådana.

Hon ryckte upp ur sina tankar av att stenmuren som dolde Slytherins uppehållsrum öppnade sig. Hon såg upp och såg till sin förvåning Bella stå där, tillsammans med en man som hon inte kände igen.

Narcissa for upp och flög in i sin systers hand med ett tjut.

Bella kramade henne tillbaka.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Narcissa förvånat.

Bella log mot henne och ledde henne tillbaka till soffan.

Den mystiske mannen (som Narcissa trodde var Voldemort, men hon var inte säker) såg sig nostalgiskt omkring i rummet innan han nonchalant sjönk ner i en fåtölj. Han såg bedömda på de båda systrarna.

Narcissa skruvade lätt på sig.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon igen.

"Åh, vi hade vägarna förbi," svarade Bella glatt.

Narcissa knep ihop munnen "Du ljuger."

"Smart syster du har, Bella," sa mannen roat.

"Jag sa ju det!" sa Bella ännu gladare "Narcissa, det här är Voldemort."

Hon gjorde en gest mot mannen som inte rörde en min.

"Jag misstänkte det," svarade Narcissa lamt "Vad gör ni här?"

"Jag undrar om du vill spionera åt mig."

Narcissa blev chockad. För det första så var hon säker på att det var Voldemort som ville ha en spion, så varför skulle Bella be hennes om att bli hennes spion? Och för det andra, varför ville de ha en spion över huvud taget?

"Vad ska jag… spionera på?" frågade Narcissa avvaktande.

"Åh… vad Dumbledore planerar… vilka elever som är lojala till honom… hur mäktiga de är.. lite sånt bara," Bella fick det att låta som om det inte var så märkvärdigt.

Men det var det. Narcissa älskade visserligen sin syster, men hon ville inte låta sig utnyttjas. Särkilt inte när det för henne var så uppenbart att Bella redan var utnyttjad.

"Varför skulle jag göra det?"

"För att du är så intelligent och alla gillar dig och… ja, du är duktig helt enkelt," svarade Bella utan att låta sig nedslås av sin systers skeptiskhet.

"Låt mig prata lite med din syster," sa Voldemort plötsligt.

Bella såg på honom "Vad ska du säga?"

Voldemort log kallt "Jag ska inte skada henne, jag vill bara berätta fördelarna för att jobba för mig."

"Och varför kan inte jag får höra dem?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Bella…" sa Voldemort i varnande ton.

Bella reste sig argt och stormade ut ur rummet.

Voldemort väntade tills hon säkert var utom hörhåll. Han vände sig mot Narcissa.

"Din syster är till problem ibland," började han "Särkilt nu när hon vill använda sig själv som mellanled mellan mig och en spion."

Bella var visst inte så utnyttjad som Narcissa hade trott. Snarare var hon mer manipulativ än vad Narcissa någonsin hade kunnat annat. Hon begrundade detta faktum.

"Vad hon inte vill se är att jag har full kontroll över hennes… hälsa," fortsatte Voldemort lent "Det vore väl förfärligt om något hände henne, eller hur?"

Narcissa frös till is "Du får inte skada henne."

Voldemort skrockade, han hade hennes precis där han ville ha henne "Och det tänker jag inte heller, så länge som du är villig att hjälpa."

Narcissa tänkte på sin syster. Bella gjorde alltid massa dumma saker, men hon lyckades alltid krångla sig ur dem på det mest fantastiska sätt. Skulle Narcissa vägra hjälpa till och lita på att Bella klarade sig själv?

Men någonstans djupt inom sig visste hon att Voldemort menade allvar. Han var farlig. Mycket farligare än vad Bella någonsin ville tro.

Narcissa kände att gråten var på väg igen.

"Okej," viskade hon.

Hon kunde inte lämna sin syster i sticket. Hon älskade henne för mycket för det.

Voldemort log triumferade. Bella hade givit honom en perfekt hållhake på Narcissa. Och flickan var mycket intelligent. Hon skulle säkert komma till stor användning. Och förhoppningsvis så kunde Narcissa bli ett sätt för att hålla Bella i schack. Bella var trots allt den mest labila av hans anhängare.

Bella kom tillbaka efter ett tag. Då hon fick se hur blek hennes syster var kastade hon sig genast över honom.

"Vad har du gjort!?" skrek hon.

"Tyst Bella, du vill väl inte väcka de andra," röt han och låtsades inte om att han redan hade kastat en ljuddämpar-förtrollning över hela rummet.

Han föste henne åt sidan och hon trillade ner på golvet.

"Din syster har gått mer på att hjälpa _mig_," han betonade sista orden "Nu går vi."

Bella såg förvånat på sin syster. Hon reste sig och gick fram till sin syster.

"Varför då?"

Stora tårar började falla nerför Narcissas kinder "Han kan skada dig."

Voldemort blev lite förvånad över att Narcissa vågade baktala honom när han fortfarande var i rummet. Kvinnor (även unga sådana) var ett märkligt släkte.

Bella däremot reagerade precis som han hade förväntat sig. Hon började skrika på honom igen. Hon använde väldigt många fula ord som Voldemort aldrig hade hört innan, men han lät henne hållas. Hon kunde få vara arg ett tag.

Bella tystnade efter fem minuters av skrikande. Narcissa hade slutat gråta och stirrade förfärat på hennes syster. Hon hade visst inte heller hört några av orden innan.

"Nu går vi Bella," sa Voldemort igen "Jag tror någon är på väg hit och jag vill inte att de hittar oss."

Innan Bella hann börja skrika igen hade han tagit tag i hennes axel och knuffat ut henne ur uppehållsrummet.

De skyndad sig genom slottet. Voldemort styrde henne målmedvetet till samma hemliga gång som de hade kommit in genom och strax var de inne i den. Då saknade han ner och då fick Bella tillbaka sin talförmåga.

"Hur kunde du!" morrade hon.

Voldemort log i mörkret "Det var ganska lätt faktiskt, din syster gillar dig väldigt mycket."

Bella slog till honom i revbenen.

"Jag hatar dig!"

Innan han hann reagera hade hon sprungit iväg genom gången och var utom synhåll.

Voldemort stod förvånat kvar. Sedan suckade han och gick efter. Han var förvånansvärt nog inte ett dugg sur på Bella. När han tänkte efter var han snarare road. En så impulsiv person hade han nog aldrig träffat innan.

Han hade förstått vad hon hade försökt göra när hon ville att Narcissa skulle bli hennes spion. Hon ville få makt över honom. Tydligen hade han dåligt inflytande på henne. Han småskrattade lite. Det var konstigt. Så brukade han aldrig göra annars.

Detta var någonting med Bella som fick honom att lugna sig lite. Och så drog hon fram humor i honom som han inte visste att han hade. Och han skulle komma på några fler sätt att dra nytta av det.

Han gick långsamt genom korridoren och tänkte över hela Bella-historien. Tillslut så var han uppe i Hogsmed och på väg till deras rum. Men när han kom in så var inte Bella där.

Han rynkande pannan och gick ner och frågade Evald om han hade sett henne.

Jo, hon hade kommit in här, men sedan hade hon vänt och gått igen, det hade varit alldeles nyligen.

Voldemort funderade. Antagligen kunde han leta upp Bella och göra hennes ännu mer arg. Eller så kunde han gå och lägga sig.

Eftersom han inte var trött och tyckte det var roligt att reta upp Bella så valde han det första alternativet.

Han gick längst de tomma gatorna och funderade på vart hon kunde ha gått. Tillsist så kom hon fram till att hon måste ha gått till Svinhuvudet. Han öppnade dörren och gick in. Det var ganska tomt på folk. I ett hörn satt två män och spelade tärning och i en annan satt en gammal häxa och drack något i sin ensamhet.

Voldemort gick fram till bartendern och frågade om han hade sett en ung flicka med svart hår.

"Ja… hon kom in här för en stund sedan, sedan försvann hon ut igen tillsammans med någon… jag vet inte vem."

Voldemort gick ut igen, en aning förbryllat, Bella kände väl ingen här?

Då hörde han någon som skrattade inne i skogen. Han gick dit. Han hörde ett annat ljud. Ett ljud som lät väldigt bekant.

Han skyndade på stegen. Och där, bakom några träd låg Bella tillsammans med en annan man.

Voldemort kände något som han aldrig hade känt för en annan varelse innan. Svartsjuka.

-----

Bella hade varit så arg så hon inte vetat vad hon skulle ta vägen. Tillslut hade hon gjort vad hon brukade göra när hon var arg. Hittat någon.

Det hade gått snabbt och innan hon visste ordet av låg hon ned bland mossa med en främmande man över sig.

Det var en lek. En rolig lek. Hon hörde inte fotstegen som kom närmare. Hon hörde inte när någon drog efter andan.

Däremot märkte hon när mannen plötsligt försvann. Hon låg ensam. Han hade försvunnit in i tomma intet.

Det tog några sekunder innan hon upptäckte att hon inte var ensam. Någon annan var där. Någon annan som var väldigt arg.

"Vad i helvete håller du på med?!"

Bella vände på huvudet "Jag trodde det var uppenbart, vad håller du på med?!"

Voldemort drog upp henne på fötterna och höll henne hårt om handleden. Han var vit i ansiktet av vrede.

"Det var ju bara en lek!" sa Bella.

"En lek?" viskade Voldemort rasande "Allt är visst bara en lek för dig, Bellatrix, när ska du växa upp?"

Bella blev ganska stött först. Sedan kom hon på nått "Du är svartsjuk!" utbrast hon förundrat.

Det var antagligen det dummaste hon kunde ha sagt. Voldemort frös till. Varenda muskel i honom verkade spännas. Sedan slappnade han plötsligt av. Han såg på henne och log lent.

"Du kommer att ångra det här," viskade han. Sedan gick han sin väg.

Bella stod kvar, som fastfrusen. En enda tanke rullade genom hennes huvud. _Vad har jag gjort?_


	10. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Efter att ha stått och ångrat sig en stund rätade Bella på sig, rättade till kläderna och började långsamt gå tillbaka till tre kvastar. Vad som hade hänt med den där andra killen visste hon inte. Hon brydde sig inte ens. Allt hon oroade sig för nu var sig själv. Hon visste att Voldemort hade menat allvar den här gången. Även fast hon egentligen inte hade gjort något! Okej, så hon hade legat halvnaken, men det var inte som om det hade hunnit börja göra något… roligt. Så det var onödigt av Voldemort att bli så arg. Faktum var att om inte han hade gjort henne så arg från första början så skulle det här aldrig ha hänt.

Allt var Voldemorts fel.

Bella log bittert. Nu skulle hon bara få Voldemort att förstå det också. Och det skulle antagligen vara omöjligt.

Men det hade varit onödigt av honom att kalla henne omogen. Bella sparkade på lite grus som studsade iväg. Hon var visst vuxen. Rent juridiskt i alla fall. Sen kanske hon inte hade samma livserfarenhet som han hade, men det var ju inte så konstigt. Han var ju… gammal.

Bella suckade. Varför föll hon alltid för fel personer?!

Hon steg in på tre kvastar och stannade tvekande i dörröppningen.

Rosmerta kom fram till henne.

"Trubbel med pojkvännen?" frågade hon lent.

Rosmerta var ett år äldre än vad Bella var och hade gått i Ravenclaw. Bella hade flörtat med henne för lite över ett år sedan, men det hade inte gått så lyckat. Efter det hade nämligen Rosmerta gått tillbaka till killar igen. Bella hade bara haft lite kul.

"Onej, inte alls, har du sett honom?" svarade Bella lika lent.

"Han stormande in och sedan ut igen. Han betalade inte så jag antar att du får göra det," Rosmerta log triumferande.

Bella svor tyst för sig själv, men log så vänligt hon förmådde. Det var alltid en dum idé att vara elak mot dem som hon var skyldig pengar. Bättre att vänta tills efteråt.

Hon gick upp till rummet och upptäckte att Voldemort hade fått hennes kläder att försvinna precis lika effektivt som den där killen. Turligt nog så låg hennes handväska med pengar kvar under sängen.

Utan bagage gick hon tillbaka ner till Rosmerta och betalda med ett påklistrat leende.

"Tack så hemskt mycket för all hjälp," sa hon ironiskt.

"Åh, det var så lite så," svarade Rosmerta lika ironiskt "Och lycka till med din pojkvän, hoppas han tycker om tillskottet."

Bella, som hade varit på väg ut, vände sig hastigt om "Tillskottet? Vilket tillskott?"

Rosmerta såg plötsligt väldigt belåten ut "Åh, har du inte fått morgon illamåendet än? Jag menar, alla andra kan ju se ditt… tillstånd."

Bella såg ner på sin kropp. Hon kunde inte se någon skillnad "Vad pratar du om?"

Rosmerta såg ut som om hon hade fått en försenad julklapp "Du är ju gravid! Det syns på hur du går och på din utstrålning. Fast det är sant, du läste ju aldrig spådomskonst. Då skulle du ha lärt dig att se på någon när de var… ja."

Bella blev mycket blek "Du ljuger! Man kan inte veta sånt genom att bara se på en människa! Pucko!" sedan rusade hon ut därifrån, med Rosmerta skrattande bakom sig.

Eftersom Bella inte hade någon annan stans att ta vägen så transfererade hon sig tillbaka till Voldemorts hus i London. Det var i alla fall bättre att handskas med hans vrede än med Rosmertas lögner.

Men när hon kom dit var ingen där, förutom Evan. Han satt inne i köket.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon surt.

"Jag jobbar här," svarade han en smula förvånat "Varför är du ensam?"

"Har inte du med att göra!" fräste hon.

"Ta det lugnt," Evan höjde händerna "Jag behöver bara prata med herren."

"HAN ÄR INGEN HERRE!" exploderade Bella "HAN ÄR EN SJÄLVUPPTAGEN GRIS SOM INTE KAN TÄNKA ATT ANDRA OCKSÅ HAR KÄNSLOR!"

Evan gapade och såg sig nervöst omkring "Lugna dig, Bella. Jösses, vad är det med dig?"

De var en utmärkt fråga. Bella visste inte själv. Kanske var det Rosmerta som hade skakat henne så att hon höll på att bli galen. Eller så var det för att hon fortfarande var sur över att Voldemort inte kunde förstå varför hon hade gjort som hon hade gjort från första början.

Istället för att säga något, vände sig Bella om och gick upp till vad hon kallade sitt och Voldemorts rum. Självklart var han inte där.

Hon kastade av sig kläderna och gick in i duschen. När hon var klar så ställde hon sig och såg på sig själv i helfigursspegeln. Hon såg precis likadan ut som hon alltid hade gjort innan. Samma långa svarta hår. Samma mörka ögon. Samma födelsemärke format som en halvmåne över vänstra höften. Inte kunde hon vara gravid!

Hon kände på sin mage. Nej, där fanns inget. Det kunde inte vara något. Rosmerta hade bara skrämt henne för att hon hade fattat att Bella och Voldemort hade bråkat.

Med den tanken i huvudet gick hon och lade sig. Trotts att hon inte hade varit uppe särkilt länge så var hon redan jätte trött.

Hon somnade direkt.

Nästa morgon efter frukost så spydde hon för första gången.

-----

Voldemort kom inte tillbaka den veckan. Inte nästa heller.

Tillslut så hade hela september gått och då han till slut kom tillbaka i mitten av oktober fanns det inga som helst tvivel på att Bella var gravid. Hennes mage hade börjat växa, fast än så länge kunde hon dölja det med lite pösiga tröjor, så ingen annan förutom hon (och Rosmerta) visste något.

Hon blev inkallad till hans arbetsrum sent en kväll. Det regnade och åskade ute. Bella kunde inte låta bli att vara rädd.

Hon öppnade dörren med en darrande hand. Hon hade förändrats under månaden som hade gått, blivit mer nervös. Och orolig för barnets skulle. Hon visste fortfarande inte ifall hon ville behålla det eller inte. Hon var för ung! Men hon ville inte gå till någon botare, hon litade inte på dem. Hade aldrig gjort.

Han satt bakom ett skrivbord. En brasa brann i rummet, och en lampa sken milt från skrivbordet. Det första som slog Bella var hur trött Voldemort såg ut. Han drog handen genom sitt svarta hår när hon kom in och lutade sig sedan tillbaka mot stolen.

De såg på varandra ett tag.

"Du är rädd," konstaterade Voldemort.

Bella orkade inte försöka förneka det. Hon nickade istället.

Voldemort såg belåten ut.

"Så det var det som du bestämde dig för att straffa mig? Låta mig leva i ovishet?" Bella kunde inte låta bli att bli lite hoppfull.

Voldemort log "Nej, jag kom hit för att jag inte kunde komma på något lämpligt straff."

Bella blev irriterad. Trots att hon hade förändrats till det sämre så hade hon fortfarande alla dessa extra hormoner som rusade omkring i kroppen.

"Varför ska du ens komma på nått? Jag menar, det hände ju ingenting!"

"Jag tänker inte låta dig komma iväg så lätt," svarade Voldemort iskallt.

"För att jag inte gjorde som du ville eller för att jag sårade dig?" flög de ur Bella. Hon ångrade sig direkt.

Voldemort svarade inte. Han rullade sin trollstav mellan fingrarna. Innan hon hann reagera lyfte han den och sa tyst "Crucio."

Hon skrek inte. Tysta tårar rann bara nerför hennes kinder. Det gjorde fruktansvärt ont, men hon bet sig i läppen. Om hon inte skrek så skulle han ta i hårdare och då… _skulle hon förlora barnet!_

Bella blev lite förfärad över att det var det hon ville. Hon ville inte ha kvar barnet. Hon ville ha bort det. Det var en parasit som växte i hennes kropp. Det skulle bort. Och om de överlevde det här så skulle hon trotsa sin skräck mot botare och gå dit.

Smärtan slutade och Bella kände till sin stora förtret att barnet var kvar. Varför hade han slutat?

"Intressant," hörde hon Voldemorts röst ovanför sig "Du döljer något Bella."

Han vände på henne och lade henne på rygg och så såg han in i hennes ögon.

Bella kände att han trängde in i hennes tankar. Och snart hörde hon honom flämta till.

Hon vaknade ur det paralyserande greppet.

Voldemort såg på henne med stor förvåning. Bella reflekterade flyktligt över att det var första gången han hade visat några stora känslor för henne. Tydligen hade det varit en svår chock.

"Du vill inte ha kvar det," mumlade han för sig själv.

Bella skakade på huvudet.

Plötsligt hårdnade hans blick och han frågade misstänksamt "Vems barn är det?"

"Ditt, jag har inte varit tillsammans med någon annan man sedan vi träffades."

Voldemort sjönk ner på golvet bredvid henne.

"Men du vill inte ha det kvar."

"Vill du det då?"

Voldemort såg på henne med en blick som hon inte kunde förklara. Hon blev rädd att han ville behålla barnet. Vad skulle hon göra då?

"Jag trodde bara inte att jag kunde…" han tystnade.

Bella blev intresserad och plötsligt så kom all hennes nyfikenhet som hade legat och slumrat i en månad tillbaka.

"Vad då?"

Voldemort såg länge på henne. Nu kunde hon se att han var förundrad "Jag trodde inte jag kunde få barn."

"Varför inte?"

Voldemort såg hårt på henne igen "Är du säker på att du inte…"

"Helt säker, fostret är ungefär tre månader gammal," hon log "Och för tre månader sedan var jag bara upptagen av dig."

Voldemort log inte tillbaka "Jag har kommit på ditt straff," sa han istället och reste sig "Du ska behålla barnet."


	11. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Varför Voldemort ville ha barnet förblev för alltid en gåta. Till och med Voldemort var osäker på det. Han övertygade sig själv att det var för att han ville se vad alla hans formel över sig själv kunde ha för inverkan på barnet. Han hade alltså ett rent vetenskapligt syfte till att vilja ha barnet. Övertygade han sig själv alltså.

Kanske var det också lite så att han ville se Bella lida för de känslor hon hade väckt i honom. Han kom snart på att hon började bli farlig för honom. Fick honom att tänka på fel saker. Alltså var han tvungen att få henne ur vägen på något sätt. Men inte döda henne. Han skulle hitta något annat sätt.

Så levde Bella och Voldemort tillsammans igen. Voldemort fortsatte att lära henne svartkonster, men såg till så att hon inte skadade barnet. Hon fick inte följa med ut på något som kunde vara "farligt" längre, något som irriterade henne enormt.

Men så fort hon slutade vara rädd för Voldemort fick hon tillbaka sin livsglädje (ytterliga förstärkt av barnets påverkan).

Hon ville egentligen inte ha barnet, men hon gjorde inga försök till att ta bort det. Istället så tröstade hon sig med att Voldemort skulle hjälpa henne med det.

-----

En dag i slutet av oktober hade Bella bestämt sig för att det var dags för lite shopping igen. Voldemorts hade försvunnit ut på morgonen och sagt att han skulle vara hemma senare på kvällen.

Hon fick tag på pengar lika lätt som förra gången, den här gången hade det varit en äldre herre som fått sponsra henne.

Efter några timmar av klädprovning (och förtret eftersom hon inte längre kunde ha tajta snygga kläder, och affärsbiträdens förtjusta utrop och klappande på hennes mage) bestämde hon sig för att ta en fika på ett litet kaffe.

Hon beställde te och en kanelbulle och satte sig vid ett fönsterbord.

Det var vid sådana här tillfällen det skulle ha varit trevligt att ha någon vän att prata med. Hon hade aldrig haft tid för vänner. Förutom för Narcissa, men det var en annan sak.

Hon hade inte hört från Narcissa på länge. Hon hade skrivit ett brev och berättat om sitt tillstånd en vecka tidigare, men Narcissa hade inte svarat. Bella undrade om Voldemort hade något med det att göra och bestämde sig för att försöka fråga honom när han kom tillbaka. Han kanske hade lyckats att göra Narcissa till sin spion, men de var fortfarande systrar!

"Är det ledigt här?" hörde hon plötsligt en röst ovanför sig.

Hon tittade upp och fick se en kille i hennes egen ålder slå sig ner mitt emot henne.

"Jag kanske inte vill ha sällskap," sa Bella lamt och såg ut genom fönstret igen.

Killen skrattade "En snygg tjej vill alltid ha sällskap."

Bella såg trött på honom "Den här snygga tjejen har redan sällskap."

Killen ögon glittrade till. Han lutade sig närmare "Äh, han behöver inte få veta nått, det kan bli våran lilla hemlighet."

Bella suckade "Nej tack."

Vissa personer var verkligen odrägliga. Den här killen var värre än de flesta. Det var inget som helst fel på hans utseende, blont hår, blå ögon, muskulös. Och visste alldeles för väl om det. Hon satte ner koppen och reste sig.

"Jag ska gå nu," sa hon och gick utan att vända sig om. Men så fort hon hade kommit ut på gatan igen kände hon hur någon grep tag i hennes handled.

"Var inte sån nu, vi hade ju trevligt," det var killen som hade följt efter "Jag heter Viktor, vad heter du?"

Bella skakade av hans hand "Jag sa att jag är upptagen!"

"Äh, kan den där killen verkligen vara bättre än mig?"

"Mycket," Bella fortsatte att gå. Om han blev ännu jobbigare så fick hon väl lura in honom i någon gränd och mörda honom. Inget mer med det.

Viktor gav sig inte "Jag slår vad om att du skulle tycka mycket bättre om mig."

Bella gick lite snabbare "Jag tvivlar på det."

Han snabbade också på "Kom igen, låt mig bjuda dig på middag."

"Vad i nej är det du inte fattar?"

Nu hade hon vikit av på en tvärgata. Det fanns inga människor där, inga fönster. Ett perfekt ställe för ett snabbt dråp. Men innan hon hann dra sin trollstav hade han tryckt upp henne mot väggen.

"Kom igen, jag vet att tjejer gillar det här," viskade han och försökte dra i hennes kläder.

Hon slingrade sig. Han blev irriterad och slog till henne i ansiktet. Men han när han gjorde det blev Bellas ena hand fri så hon kunde dra sitt trollspö.

"Avada Kedavra!" skrek hon och han föll ner på marken.

Hon rättade till sina kläder och skyndade sig tillbaka till huset igen. Hon var inte på humör att shoppa längre.

-----

Vid niotiden kom han tillbaka, dränkt i blod. Bella såg förvånat på honom när han slängde av sig klädnaden på golvet.

"Har du varit i slagsmål?" frågade hon.

Han muttrade något och slängde sig ner på sängen i bara underkläderna. Han vände sig sedan om och tittade på henne.

"Har du?"

Bella kände på blåtiran som hade börjat växa över ena ögat "Nja… det var en kille som var påträngande…"

"Och varför var han det?" frågade han svartsjukt.

"Hur ska jag kunna veta det?! Jag satt bara och drack te och så kom han fram och började stöta på mig, jag sa att jag var upptagen, men han lyssnade inte!"

"Har du varit ute?" Voldemort satte sig häftigt upp.

"Ja, jag hade inte tänkt utsätta mig för någon fara, och inget hände heller! Jag dödade honom och sen gick jag hem igen!"

"Men han slog dig?"

"Ja!"

"Då utsatte du dig för fara," sammanfattade Voldemort det argt.

"Men det var inte mitt fel!" försvarade Bella sig.

Voldemorts ögon smalnade "Du borde inte ha gjort det."

Då tog Bellas hormoner över "JAG TÄNKER INTE SITTA INSTÄNGD I SJU MÅNADER TILL MEDAN DU FÅR VAR UTE OCH GÖRA MASSA ROLIGA SAKER!"

"Roligt? Roligt! Tror du att jag har roligt när jag försöker skapa lite ordning och reda här i världen, med så många som tycker att allt redan är helt underbar och inte ser alla brister!" Voldemort skrek inte, men han höjde rösten något.

"Jag har ändå ingen lust att sitta instängd här i all evighet, och det är inte bra för barnet!"

De sista orden hängde kvar i luften. Voldemort bleknade och Bella kände att hon hade vunnit. Hon brydde sig inte om barnet, men hon visste att Voldemort gjorde det.

Tillslut så drog Voldemort ett djup andetag "Fint, då flyttar vi."

"Va?" det här hade Bella inte alls väntat sig.

"Vi flyttar, ut till landet, där är det säkrare och där kan du vara ute hur mycket du vill."

Nu var det Bellas tur att blekna. Hon hade bott i ute på landet under hela sin barndom och det var inget hon ville tillbaka till, hon gillad att bo i en stad.

Voldemort log triumferande och la sig ner på sängen igen "Jag vet det perfekta stället, Rodolphus äger en stor herrgård vid gränsen till Skottland, och han är nästan aldrig där. Jag är säker på att han låter dig få bo där."

Bella stod som förstenat "Jag måste ha choklad," muttrade hon sedan.

Choklad var bra. Choklad hjälpte en att tänka och man blev glad av choklad. Och Bella behövde verkligen allt det där.

-----

När hon hade lugnat ner sig (och ätit upp två chokladkakor) gick hon tillbaka upp till rummet. Voldemort låg och läste och tittade inte upp när hon kom in.

"Okej då," sa hon surt "Jag flyttar väl då."

"Duktig flicka," sa Voldemort och slog igen boken.

_Han ser ut som en gud_, flög det genom Bellas huvud. Det var underligt vilka effekter han kunde ha på henne. I ena sekunden så kunde hon vara jätte arg på honom och i nästa så fick han henne att smälta. Särkilt när han såg på henne med det där mörka, mystiska, helt förtrollande ögonen. Som om han visste precis allt som fanns att veta.

Utan att egentligen tänka på det så hade hon dragit av sig kläderna och krupit ner bredvid honom. Hon kände sig så trygg här. Som om inget kunde hända henne.

Vilket inte var sant, eftersom en massa dåliga saker hade hänt henne, till och med i den sängen. Men det brydde hon sig inte om. Allt som betydde något för henne just då var Voldemort.

De låg och kramades en stund, tills Bellas morgonillamående kom tillbaka och hon var tvungen att springa iväg.

"Varför kallas det morgonillamående om det varar hela dagen och kvällen?" frågade Voldemort när hon kom tillbaka.

"Ingen aning," muttrade hon "Något ska det väl heta."

"Det är väldigt avtändande i alla fall," påpekade han torrt.

Bella fnös "Det var du som gjorde det här mot mig, du får skylla dig själv."

Till hennes stora förtret verkade Voldemort bli uppmuntrad av den kommentaren.

Han log och sträckte på sig "Jag ska ta itu med lite affärer nu."

Han gick upp och drog på sig en ny, ren klädnad.

"Nu? Den är ju över midnatt?"

"Vadå då?" Voldemort tog sin trollstav från nattduksbordet.

"Du blir alltid så grinig när du inte fått sova…" muttrade hon.

Istället för att bli arg så skrattade han och kysste henne på pannan "Du borde sova, du och den lille behöver dina krafter."

Sedan gick han och lämnade en väldigt förvånad Bellatrix bakom sig.


	12. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Narcissa satt och kramade brevet som hade kommit till henne samma morgon. Det var allt hon hade kunnat tänka på hela dagen. Hon kunde fortfarande inte tro på vad som stod där i. Bella var gravid. Med ingen mindre än hans högfärdiga elakhet Voldemort. Som Narcissa hade råkat börja jobba för.

Ett annat brev låg framför henne, ett från skitstöveln. Narcissa skulle gärna strypa den som gjort hennes syster så illa, men hon kunde inte. Till skillnad från sin syster vad Narcissa smart. Hon visste att hon inte på långa vägar hade krafter nog att ens ge Voldemort lite huvudvärk, medan han kunde dela upp hennes kropp och själ i flera delar och sedan trampa på dem.

Bellas brev hade varit väldigt långt, fullt med tankar över barnet. Narcissa märkte att Bella inte såg fram emot att bli mamma.

Voldemort brev vad kortare, faktiskt bara en mening _"Infinn dig på Svinhuvudet klockan 21 för att avlägga rapport."_

Klockan var redan åtta och Narcissa visste att hon var tvungen att gå om hon ville komma dit i tid, men hon tvekade ändå länge innan hon tog sin mantel och lämnade uppehållsrummet. Båda breven hade hon kastat i elden.

Hon smög på tå genom korridorerna och vågade knappt andas fören hon hade kommit in i den hemliga gången som Voldemort hade visat henne. Hon ville inte veta vad som skulle hända henne om någon kom på henne med att smyga ut. Hon kunde till och med bli relegerad!

Till hennes stora lycka så mötte hon ingen när hon väl kom till Hogsmed. Hon tackade vädermakterna för att det regnade och blåste kallt, fast, det brukade det göra såhär i slutet av Oktober.

Hon drog ett djupt andetag och steg in på puben. Knäna darrade som om de var gjorda av spaghetti och hon önskade att hon hade stannat i sängen istället.

En man reste sig och vinkade till henne.

"Den här vägen miss," sa han och ledde henne uppför trappan.

Narcissa var nära på att börja gråta. Hon var inte som sin syster, hon ville verkligen inte följa med en främmande man upp till ett rum.

Men vad kunde hon göra? Hon svalde flera gånger och följde sedan sakta efter.

Han ledde in henne i ett av rummen på övervåningen och stängde dörren bakom henne.

"Slå dig ner," sa han och pekade på en stol som fanns vid ett litet bord, själv satte han sig på andra sidan.

Hon satte sig och såg ner i bordet och försökte få sina händer att sluta darra.

"Snälla Narcissa, du behöver inte vara rädd för mig," sa han milt och tog hennes händer i sina "Jag lovar att jag inte kommer att skada dig eller skrämma dig."

Då vågade hon titta upp på hans ansikte.

Han var väldigt vacker, fast det såg ut som om alla färger hade runnit av honom i regnet. Han hade kritvitt hår och grå ögon och blek hy. Narcissa påminde sig om att ha sett honom någonstans innan, men kunde inte komma på var.

"Mitt namn är Lucius Malfoy, du kan säga Lucius," log han.

"O-okej," stammade Narcissa.

Han tog bort sina händer från hennes "Så, du skulle avlägga en rapport om jag inte missminner mig?"

Narcissa nickade och drog fram pergament som hon hade haft inne i manteln och gav till honom.

Han tog emot dem och började läsa.

Narcissa kände hur hon slappande av mer och mer. Det här gick ju jätte bra, hon fattade att Lucius måste ha gjort massa hemska saker eftersom han var anhängare till Voldemort, men hon hade inte trott att han kunde vara så vänlig, så trevlig och så _normal._

"Du skriver att Dumbledore inte visar sig så ofta i skolan?" frågade han efter ett tag.

"Ja, han är ofta borta, Snigelhorn berättade att han är och försökte samla information om några trollformler som ska hjälpa till att beskydda skolan."

"Snigelhorn berättade?" Lucius log.

"Jag blev inbjuden till hans lilla grupp detta året," sa Narcissa torrt.

"Jaså, jo, Snigelhorn har en tendens att berätta allt möjligt för sina favoriter."

Narcissa nickade.

Lucius vek ihop pergamentet och stoppade det innanför sin mantel "Jag är säker på att Mörkrets Herre kommer att bli mycket belåten med det här."

Han gjorde en ansats till att resa sig men Narcissa hejdade honom.

"Tar han väl hand om henne?" hon önskade att hennes röst inte hade låtit fullt så ynklig.

Lucius såg en stund på henne innan han svarare "Bättre än han tar hand om någon annan, särkilt nu… jag antar att du har hört på hennes tillstånd?"

Narcissa nickade "Varför vill han ha ett barn? Hon vill inte det!"

Lucius såg lite förvånad ut när han hörde det "Jag vet inte…han…"

"Vadå?"

Lucius såg ner i golvet "Jag vet inte om jag borde berätta."

Nu var det Narcissas tur att ta tag i hans hand "Snälla?"

Lucius drog ett djupt andetag "Jag vet bara att något hände för några månader sedan som gjorde honom mycket arg, han var inte i högkvarteret på flera veckor… men sen… när han fick veta att Bella var gravid… då har han knappt lämnat hennes sida… och han har gett oss stränga order om att inte låta henne ta livet av barnet."

Narcissa bleknade "Han straffar henne alltså."

Allt föll genast på plats för henne, Bella ville inte ha barnet, men hon hade gjort honom arg så alltså straffade han henne med att behålla barnet.

Men vad skulle hända med det när de var fött? Vem skulle bry sig om det då?

Lucius sa ingenting. Narcissa förstod att han inte hade tänkt så mycket på det.

De satt tysta en stund, Lucius verkade ha glömt bort att han skulle iväg.

"Lucius," sa Narcissa sedan "Skulle du kunna se efter Bella åt mig?"

Lucius såg länge in i hennes bedjande ögon "Jag ska göra vad jag kan."

-----

Bella kanske hade haft rätt, men det tänkte Voldemort aldrig säga till henne. Han hade precis råkat döda en av sina informationskällor av ren tjurighet.

Han satt inne i det lilla rummet utan fönster och stirrade dystert på kroppen. Visserligen hade det inte varit någon viktig källa, det var därför han hade blivit arg. Källan hade sinat för länge sedan, men bara för det så brukade Voldemort inte mörda någon. Så okänslig var han inte.

Voldemort kände hur han var på väg att få en dundrande huvudvärk. En liten röst (som lät som Bella) påpekade för honom att det var för att han inte hade sovit på 48 timmar eller ätit på de senaste tolv. Han fick kroppen att försvinna och transfererad sig sedan tillbaka till högkvarteret i London.

Det var tyst där, för tyst. Han gick upp för trappan. Fortfarande inga ljud. Han gick från rum till rum. Det var tomt.

Bella var försvunnen.

Han försökte intala sig själv att hon bara hade försvunnit ut för att handla lite fler kläder eller något annat sånt där. Men klockan var redan tio, affärerna hade stängt för länge sedan. Och alla caféer också.

Han gick ner till köket igen och gjorde en macka med smör och ost och tog lite te.

Vart kunde Bella ha tagit vägen? Och varför fanns inte någon av hans dödsätare där?

Efter ungefär tjugo minuter hörde han hur någon transfererade sig in i vardagsrummet. Han gick ut, redo att skälla ut någon.

Det var Lucius som var där, han såg väldigt sliten ut.

"Var har du varit?" frågade Voldemort kallt.

"Herre, jag kommer precis från St. Mungos, det har hänt Bella något."

Det var ofta som Voldemort hjärta kändes som is, varje gång han mördade någon faktiskt. Men aldrig hade han blivit så rädd som han blev just då.

"VAD SÄGER DU?!" skrek han och ruskade om Lucius.

"Jag vet inte vad det är, jag hittade henne medvetslös inne i köket, och när jag inte fick liv i henne eller fick tag på er så tyckte jag att det var bäst att ta henne dit för…" Lucius avbröt sig, men Voldemort brydde sig inte om varför Lucius hade bestämt sig för att vara illojal och tagit med sig Bella till några som rent tekniskt var hans fiender.

Han hade nämligen redan transfererat sig.

-----

Bella vaknade av att hon hade väldigt ont. Massa människor i långa rockar i olika färger stod runt omkring henne.

"Nej…" hon försökte prata men hennes röst dog bort och lev till ett kvidande. Hon hade så ont!

"Hon är vaken!" sa någon förskräckt.

En hand lades på hennes panna "Ta det bara lugnt, miss Black, din graviditet har råkat ut för några komplikationer, men vi ska se vad vi kan göra."

Bellas hjärna kändes som mos "Barnet…"

Pesonen suckade "Vi gör allt vi kan, miss Black, men…"

Bella sjönk ner i medvetslösheten igen.

-----

"Jag är ledsen sir, men er… flickvän är på operation nu och får inte störas och jag vet inget mer."

Voldemort kom på fem förbannelsen som han ville kasta över den näsvisa receptionisten just då men vände sig istället om och sjönk ner på en väntestol.

Det var helt tomt i väntrummet. Vilket inte var så konstigt eftersom de flesta med förnuft låg och sov vid den här tiden på dygnet.

Voldemort hade redan väntat i tre timmar på något besked, men allt han fick höra var att Bella var under operation.

Tillslut så uppenbarade sig en botare i lila rock i väntrummet. Voldemort flög upp igen.

"Hur är det med henne?" han försökte prata så sansat som möjligt, men det lät mest panikartat.

"Ni kan vara lugn mr…?"

"Dolder," svarade han. Han använde sig aldrig av sitt barnnamn, men han nu ville han inte att någon skulle få veta att den fruktade Voldmort hade en flickvän.

"Mr Dolder, er flickvän sover för tillfället, hon är helt frisk, men kommer antagligen må lite dåligt den närmsta tiden… barnet däremot… det överlevde inte."

Fler känslor än vad Voldemort trodde var möjligt forsade igenom honom. Tillslut så frågade han "Och vem bär ansvaret till mitt barns död?"

Botaren tog det lugnt "Det är ingens fel, ibland blir det komplikationer under graviditeten hos kvinnor, i det här fallet så var det…" han drog upp massa medicinsnack som Voldemort inte brydde sig om.

"Gjorde Bella det mot sig själv?"

Den här gången kunde man se att botaren blev förvånad "Nej sir, miss Black har inget med olycksfallet att göra, det som hände, hände av orsaker som ingen kan rå för."

Voldemort undrade om botaren ljög, men det verkade inte som det. Han hade en inbyggd radar mot folk som ljög, och den här mannen gav inte några utslag.

"Får jag träffa henne?"

"Ja, men jag skulle avråda er till att försöka väcka henne, vill ni att jag ska underrätta någon av hennes släktingar?"

"Nej, jag gör det senare," sa Voldemort "Var är hon?"

Botaren visade vägen och lämnade honom sedan ensam i ett onaturligt vitt rum.

Bella låg och sov i en säng. Hon var nästan lika blek som rummet och Voldemort var tvungen att se om hennes puls slog. Det gjorde den.

Han drog fram en stol och satte sig ner bredvid sängen.

Bella rörde sig inte. Tillslut somnade han också.

-----

När Bella vakande sken solen in genom fönstret. Det tog ett tag innan hon kom ihåg var hon var. Handen fördes automatiskt ner till hennes mage. Det var tomt där.

Tysta tårar rann nerför hennes kinder när hon kom ihåg vad som hade hänt. Hon hade bara suttit inne i köket och druckit lite te när hon hade känt hur det började värka i magen. Värken hade stegrats och hon hade skrikit och tillslut svimmat. Sedan mindes hon inte så mycket mer.

Hon hörde att något rörde sig vid sidan av henne. Hon vände på huvudet och såg att Voldmort satt och sov bredvid henne. Hon hostade lite diskret till och Voldemort vaknade med ett ryck.

De såg på varandra en stund.

"Botaren sa att det inte var ditt fel att barnet dog," sa han efter ett tag.

Bella kände hur tårarna började rinna igen "Jag vet inte vad som hände."

Voldemort suckade och tog hennes hand "Du slapp undan lindrigt."

Bella log lite. Det var sant, hon ville aldrig ha barnet.

Så varför kände hon sig så tom inuti nu då?"

"Men vi ska fortfarande flytta," fortsatte han.

"Varför då?"

Voldemort torkade bort hennes tårar "Det kommer du kanske förstå om ett tag."

Det fanns något oroväckande i Voldemorts röst, men Bella brydde sig inte. Hon skulle nog kunna stå ut med att flytta från London. Så länge hon fick vara tillsammans med honom.

Det knackade på dörren. Voldemort öppnade med sin trollstav.

Bella blev mycket förvånad när hon fick se Lucius tillsammans med Narcissa komma in.

Så fort Narcissa steg in och kastade hon sig över Bella och började gråta.

Bella kramade om sin syster och kände själv hur hon började gråta för tredje gången på mindre än en halvtimme.

"Du får aldrig mer skrämma mig så," sa Narcissa när hon tillslut drog sig bort från sin syster och satte sig på sängkanten.

"Hur visste du att jag var här?" frågade Bella.

"Ja, hur visste hon det Lucius?" Voldemort hade lutat sig bakåt i stolen och synade sin anhängare uppifrån och ner.

Lucius skruvade nervöst en lock av sitt långa hår runt fingret.

"De är ju systrar," försvarade han sig sedan.

Voldemort såg ut att tänka något helt annat, men sa inget. Istället vände han sig mot Bella igen.

"Jag ska säga till någon av botarna att du är vaken," han reste sig och gjorde en gest mot Lucius att följa efter honom.

Bella och Narcissa blev lämnade ensamma kvar.

"Hur mår du?" frågade Narcissa.

"Trött… mår lite lilla, annars så är det ingen fara. Hur visste du att jag var här?"

Narcissa blev lite röd "Jag bad Lucius att titta till dig åt mig, och så gjorde han det… sedan så kom han och hämtade mig i morse och sa att du låg här och så följde jag med honom."

"Och Lucius gick med på att titta till mig?" Bella log roat.

"Tydligen, han är väldigt snäll."

Bella fnös men sa inget.

"Så vad ska du göra nu?" frågade Narcissa efter en stund.

"Jag och Voldemort ska flytta till ett annat ställe ute på landet," svarade Bella "Annars så vet jag inte."

"Så du ska fortsätta att vara tillsammans med honom?"

"Varför inte?"

Narcissa sa inget utan strök henne över håret "Jag hoppas du mår bättre snart."

En botare i gul rock kom just då in i rummet "Så du är vaken nu!"

"Uppenbarligen," svarade Bella torrt. Hon tyckte inte om botare.

"Nå, jag ska bara ta lite prover på dig och sen så får vi se om vi kan skicka hem dig."

"Jag hoppas det."

Botaren tog sina prover och gick ut igen. Då kom Voldemort tillbaka.

"Jag tror det är dags för Narcissa att gå," sa han.

"Redan?" Bella kände sig besviken, hon ville prata mer med sin syster.

Men Narcissa hade redan rest sig "Jo, jag borde nog gå, Dumbledore sa att jag skulle komma tillbaka så snart jag kunde."

Bella tjurade men Narcissa gick i alla fall efter att ha lovat att de skulle träffas igen under vinterlovet som började snart.

Voldemort satte sig bredvid Bella igen.

"Hur är det med dig?" frågade han ömt.

"Jag mår bra och jag vill åka hem," svarade Bella.

Voldemort smekte henne över kinden "Vi får nog åka hem snart."

"Kyss mig."

Voldemort var inte sen att göra henne till viljes och kysste henne grundligt.

De blev avbrutna av att botaren kom in.

"Nu kan ni gå, miss Black," sa botaren och kastade en bitter blick när han såg vad de höll på med "Men du måste ta de här elixiren varje morgon och kväll den närmsta veckan."

"Okej," sa Voldemort och tog paketet med elixiren och hjälpte sedan Bella upp i sängen.

"Men jag måste varna er för att gå längre än vad ni just gjorde," han hötte med fingret "Miss Black är inte i stånd till några sådana… lekar, hon måste läka ihop ordentligt först."

Både Bella och Voldemort hade stannat upp när de hörde vad botaren sa. De såg förfärat på honom.

"Hur länge då?" frågade Bella.

"I alla fall två veckor, hellre längre."

Bella och Voldemort såg på varandra. De skulle bli två väldigt långa veckor.


	13. Chapter 12

Hej igen! Här kommer återigen ett kapitel med barnförbjudna scener… så se till att hålla småsyskon borta eller något sådant hihi.

* * *

Kapitel 12

Det var svårt att säga vem som gick den andra mest på nerverna. De hade visserligen väldigt mycket gemensamt, men eftersom de visste att de inte kunde försonas igen på sitt vanliga sätt så blev det efter några dagar så irriterade på varandra och på spänningen som fanns mellan dem och som de inte kunde göra något åt att de knappt kunde vistas i samma rum. Bella började då tillbringa tiden tillsammans med Lucius och gårdens ägare Rodolphus.

"Bara tre dagar kvar!" utropade Bella "Och det där elixiret smakar så äckligt! Jag är glad att jag inte behöver ta den längre, den fick mig alltid att känna mig värre än vid morgonillamåendet."

Lucius och Rodolphus som satt och försökte ha trevligt framför brasan utbytte en blick. De skulle nog också bli glada när Bella var tillräckligt frisk för umgås med deras herre istället för att berätta lite för roliga saker för dem.

"Du kanske borde försöka läsa något?" föreslog Rodolphus.

"Jag kan inte koncentrera mig," fräste Bella "Jag känner som om jag kunde slita hjärtat ur kroppen på någon."

"Inte på mig bara…" sa Lucius torrt.

Bella stannade upp i sitt vankande.

"Ånej, kära Lucius," sa Bella ljuvt "Jag har massa planer för dig."

Lucius skrattade "Vad skulle det vara?"

Bella fnittrade till på ett väldigt tjejigt sätt "Det skulle du allt bra gärna vilja veta va?"

De fortsatte såhär i några dagar. Förutom när Lucius eller Rodolphus var ute på något uppdrag.

När två veckor hade gått satt Bella som vanligt inne i vardagsrummet, fast den här gången var hon ensam. Hon kände sig väldigt upprymd.

Två veckor hade gått, och det betydde att hon var frisk. I alla fall tillräckligt.

Plötsligt for dubbeldörrarna till vardagsrummet upp.

Det var förresten ett väldigt fint vardagsrum. Stort och rymligt och med stora fönster där man kunde se ut över landskapet som bestod av en liten sjö och en massa träd. Själva rummet var dekorerat med röda soffor och väggarna var mörkt gråa.

Överallt i rummet hängde tavlor. De flesta med motiv av gamla förfäder och djur, men även på solnedgångar och landskapsbilder.

Voldemort kom in i rummet och gick fram till Bella med ett lystert uttryck.

"Känner du dig bättre?" viskade han och stannade så de bara hade några centimeter mellan varandra.

Spänningen var så tät så man kunde skära i den med kniv.

Bella log och puttade ner honom i soffan och satte sig grensle över honom. Hon drog slet kläderna av honom med bara händerna. Han lät sina händer vandra upp längst benen på henne och smekte henne på utsidan av hennes byxor, hon kände genast vilken verkan han hade på henne. Medan hon kysste honom på halsen och ner över hans bröst kände han hur han växte under henne. Hon gned sig mot honom och han började stöna. Snart hade han blivit så trött på hennes lilla lek att han satte sig upp och drog av henne kläderna. Han drog fingrarna över hennes hemliga ställe. Hon stönade och putade ner honom igen och drog av honom hans underkläder, sedan tog hon hans härlighet och förde in den.

Nu kände hon sig mycket bättre

-----

De var i en helt annan ställning när Lucius någon timme senare transfererade sig in i rummet.

Ingen av dem hade märkt något. Lucius harklade sig.

Fortfarande ingen reaktion.

"Ja, ni verkar ju ha trevligt så jag borde kanske återkomma?" sa han tillslut med hög röst.

Då tittade de upp. Lucius hade inte blivit röd i ansiktet, men man märkte på hans sätt att se på allt annat förutom dem att han var väldigt generad.

"Varför gör du inte det?" frågade Bella, väldigt sur över att de hade blivit störda.

"Det har uppstått en krissituation," svarade Lucius.

"Vadå för nått?" frågade Voldemort.

Lucius knep ihop läpparna och kastade en filt till dem som hade legat slängd över en stol "Har ni verkligen ingen skam i kroppen?"

Bella tog emot filten och såg sedan på Voldemort. De log mot varandra.

"Nej, det har vi inte," sa hon sedan men hon drog filten över dem.

"Vad är det för krissituation?" frågade Voldemort.

"Vi har hittat en basilisk som ni ville… men den har givit oss lite problem och vi skulle vara väldigt tacksamma om ni skulle vilja hjälpa till lite," sa Lucius torrt "Innan vi dör."

"Jag kommer så fort jag kan," sa Voldemort och drog Bella närmare sig.

"Så du tänker…"

"Ja, jag tänker, ni behöver inte försöka tämja ormen, dumhuvud, bara hålla reda på den, sätt en spårningsformel över den eller nått sånt och göm er sedan, hur svårt kan det vara?"

"Jag förstår…" Lucius verkade bli lite häpen över sin herres beslut, men han transfererade sig snällt därifrån.

Bella log mot Voldemort "Så jag betyder mer för dig än dina dödsätare?"

Voldemort fick ett konstigt ansiktsuttryck (vilket också kunde bero på att hon hade börjat leka med tungan över hans lem) och svarade "Ja… du gör visst det."

-----

Ungefär två timmar senare var Voldemort på plats vid sina dödsätare i djungeln där de hade hittat en gigantisk basilisk.

Han hade velat ha en egen basilisk enda sedan han träffade Salazar Slytherins orm inne på Hogwarts. Egentligen hade han velat ta med den basilisken ut i sin kamp, men ormen hade varit mycket bestämd över att dens plats var på Hogwarts för att rensa ut mugglarfödda. Voldemort hade förstått det och börjat leta.

Och nu hade de hittat en.

Ormen var ganska ung, den hade inte växt färdigt än, men var ändå tre meter lång. Det var en hona, det kunde man se på den rödglansiga färgen. Hanar var grönare och honorna röda.

"Goddag ärevördiga basilisk," hälsade han ormen på prasselspråk, noga med att inte se den i ögonen.

Om en basilisk litade på en så var man immun mot dess dödande blick, men det tog väldigt lång tid att få en basilisks trofasthet.

"Vad vill du, ormpratare?" frågade ormen och slingrade sig sakta runt honom.

"Är du inte ensam här?"

"Jo."

"Skulle du vilja göra mig sällskap i en kamp att rensa ut alla de som är ovärdiga i vår värld?"

"Låter intressant, vad skulle jag vinna på det?"

Voldemort log, han gillade redan den här ormen "Du kommer få mycket att äta."

"Okej ormpratare, du ska få en chans. Om jag är nöjd så äter jag inte upp dig."

"Mycket vänligt, jag ska transferera dig till ett rum i mitt hus, där kommer du att finna mer än nog med mat, men jag måste be dig att inte gå ut därifrån, jag vill inte att någon annan får veta att du är där."

Ormen nickade och Voldemort transfererade henne därifrån.

Han vände sig om för att lokalisera sina anhängare

"Kom fram alla mina små kycklingar," sa han högt.

De var tre stycken, Rodolphus, Lucius och Evan. Ingen av dem såg särkilt glad ut.

"Vem fan tar två timmar på sig att ha sex?" frågade Rodolphus argt.

"Fan själv tydligen," muttrade Lucius.

"Äh, han är under Bella-förbannelsen, inget botemedel," suckade Evan.

Voldemort blev en smula förvånad över deras utfall, när slutade de vara rädda för honom?

"För det första så var det tre timmar, för det andra, Lucius, smickra mig inte och för det tredje så är jag inte under någons förbannelse."

De andra tre utbytte menande blickar.

Voldemort blev arg "Och jag tänker inte bli ifrågasatt av mina egna anhängare!"

Äntligen blev de rädda och tog ett steg tillbaka.

"Så, var är Alfonso?" Voldemort var säker på att han hade skickat iväg Alfonso tillsammans med de andra.

"Död, trodde att han kunde klara av basilisken på egen hand."

"Dåre…" muttrade Voldemort "Nåja, begrav honom i alla fall, sen så… Rodolphus, åk hem, Evan, stationera dig i London och Lucius, du ska vänta i London tills Narcissa kommer dit, sen tar du med henne till Bella."

"Ska Narcissa fira jul med Bella?" frågade Lucius förvånat.

"Ja jag tänker då inte göra det…" sa Voldemort, mest för sig själv.

"Varför inte?"

"Jag firar inte jul, gå nu."

-----

Narcissa hoppade av tåget och såg sig omkring. Hon hade fått ett brev från Bella som bad henne att komma till henne under första hälften av lovet och sedan kanske, kanske de kunde åka till deras mor och Andromeda under annandag jul. Narcissa förstod visserligen varför Bella inte ville fira jul med familjen, det hade alltid varit det värsta hon visste, antagligen på grund av deras far.

Cygnus var väl skälet till alla fobier för familjesammankomster som Bella hade. Men i år skulle de förhoppningsvis bli roligare än andra år.

Narcissa kände sig väldigt upprymd. Det var kallt så hon stoppade händerna i fickorna i sin långa grå kappa. Hon visste inte vad hon såg fram emot mest. Att tillbringa lovet tillsammans med Bella som hon inte hade sett under hela terminen (förutom den korta stunden på sjukhuset), eller att träffa Lucius igen.

Hon trivdes riktigt bra i hans sällskap. Det var alltid han som kom och hämtade rapporter från henne, och han berättade alltid hur det var med Bella.

De andra eleverna strömmade förbi henne och det blev snabbt tomt. Då fick hon syn på Lucius som hade stått lite i skuggorna. Men hans vitblonda hår gjorde det svårt för honom.

Hon gick nådigt och graciöst (okej, hon skuttade) fram till honom.

"Hej!" hälsad han leende "Gick resan bra?"

"Tråkigt, men jag överlevde," svarade Narcissa glatt.

"Så bra då, ska vi åka då?" han bjöd henne armen.

Hon tog den "Gärna!"

Han transfererade iväg dem. Det kunde ha varit mycket obehagligt, men av någon konstig anledning kunde Narcissa inte känna obehag när hon var tillsammans med Lucius.

När hon kunde se klart igen så stod de i en stor hall som hade en hel del växter och marmorstatyer i sig. Bland annat växte det en gigantisk gran vid ena hörnet och runt den så dansade några stenfauner. Granen var klädd med silverkulor och i toppen lyste en stjärna i silver. På andra sidan av hallen fanns det ett vattenfall som rann från ett hål i taket och ner i en fontän. Två älvor av sten satt vid kanten till fontänen. Runt kanten slingrade sig också en rosen buske med blå blommor.

Narcissa hade alltid varit romantiskt av sig och hade planerat sitt bröllop flera gånger, nu började nya idéer ta form i hennes huvud och hon kände sig alldeles varm inombords.

"Tycker du om det?" frågade Lucius och såg roat på hennes exalterade blick.

"Oja," svarade hon hänfört "Helt underbart… vem är det som har ordnat det här?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte, egentligen så är det ju bara Rodolphus och Bella som bor här, och för det mesta så brukar Voldemort vara här… men jag har svårt att tänka mig att någon av dem skulle ha ordnat det här."

"Det spökar här, helt enkelt."

Ner för en marmortrappa kom Bella i en grönsilvrig klänning som passade perfekt till rummet. Den var fjärilsarmad och lätt urringning. Kjolen var smal med ändå vid och räckte ner över fötterna. Runt halsen glimrade ett gigantiskt smaragdhalsband i silverkedja.

"Det är i alla fall vad Rodolphus påstår," fortsatte hon och kom ner till foten av trappan "Men jag vet inte, skulle inte förvåna mig om han smög upp på nätterna och dekorerade."

Narcissa bara gapade.

Bella log mot henne "Vad tycker du?" hon snurrade runt.

"Jag skulle vilja krama dig, men jag vill inte riskera att förstöra klänningen," svarade Narcissa sanningsenligt.

"Visst är den underbar!" Bella log "Voldemort gav den till mig, för att jag lovade att fira jul med dig istället för honom."

"Så han kommer inte vara här?" frågade Narcissa lättat. Hon kunde verkligen inte tycka om den mannen.

"Nix, men jag är säker på att vi kommer ha kul i alla fall! Lucius, Rodolphus och Evan kommer vara här."

"Jaså det kommer vi?" frågade Lucius leende.

Bella log cyniskt "Ja, Rodolphus är i alla fall så illa tvungen, och han ville ha med Evan också, och jag kan inte tänka mig att du skulle ha något annat för dig?"

"Okej, jag stannar väl då," sa Lucius med ett skratt.

Bella tog tag i Narcissas hand "Kom, jag ska byta till något mindre glamoröst."

Narcissa följde skrattade efter och lämnade Lucius att göra vad han nu hade lust till.

De gick uppför samma trappa som Bella hade kommit ner från och genom en lång korridor med målningar av olika slag. Hela huset bultade av en konstnärlig ådra som Narcissa gissade gick i släkten.

Bella öppnade dörren till ett sovrum. Återigen slogs Narcissa av hur romantiskt inrett det var. En stor vit himmelssäng stod mitt i rummet. Vid fönstret fanns ett gammaldags sminkbord med spegel, också det vitt. Två stora vita garderober fanns bredvid dörren och på golvet låg det en svart matta med ett rostryck på.

Narcissa slängde sig på den stora sängen medan Bella försiktigt klev ur klänningen och drog på sig ett par jeans och en tjock grön tröja istället.

"Det är ju helt underbart här!" utropade Narcissa.

Bella skrattade lite "Visst, det är helt okej."

Narcissa satt sig upp "Okej? Bella, det är ett drömslott!"

Bella snörpte på munnen "Det är en herrgård, inget slott."

Narcissa brydde sig inte om sin syster, för henne var det ett drömslott. Det var allt hon någonsin hade drömt om. Det enda som saknades var en äkta man och några väluppfostrade barn.

Narcissa var gammaldags.

"Tror du Rodolphus skulle vilja gifta sig med mig?" frågade hon skämtsamt och hoppade fram till det stora sminkbordet och satte sig på pallen.

Bella tog en borste och började borsta Narcissas ljusa hår.

"Jag trodde du var intresserad av Lucius?"

Narcissa rodnade "Nä… jag vet inte… han är ju så mycket äldre och… varför skulle han vilja ha mig?"

Bella fnyste "Varför skulle han inte vilja ha dig? Och förresten så skiljer det mer på mig och Voldemort än på dig och Lucius."

Narcissa satt tyst en stund.

"Tror du han gillar mig?"

Bella slutade borsta "Det får du ta reda på själv."

-----

På julaftons kväll satt de alla fem tillsammans och åt en underbar middag i en matsal som var smyckat med röda och gula klängväxter. Egentligen var de små älvor som for omkring i klängväxten som gjorde att den såg röd och gul ut.

Rodolphus satt vid huvudändan och på hans vänstersida satt Bella och sen Narcissa och på andra sidan satt Evan och sedan Lucius.

De hade redan tagit sig igenom förrätt och huvudrätt och höll nu på att äta en chokladtårta till efterrätt. Det var väldigt trevlig stämning runt bordet och alla (kanske med undantag av Narcissa) hade fått i sig tillräckligt med alkohol för att inte tänka så mycket på vad de sa.

Lucius höll på att detaljerat beskriva om Bellas och Voldemorts senaste kärleksscen som han hade råkat springa in på.

"Badrum har faktiskt lås, men de verkade de inte vet om, så jag gick in där i god tro vid åtta tiden på morgonen för att ta mig en dusch och…"

"Det finns faktiskt flera badrum här," påpekade Bella surt "Varför måste du alltid ta just det?"

"För de ligger precis bredvid mitt sovrum!"

Bella försökte kasta en icke-verbal förhäxning över honom, men det gick inte.

"Jag menar, ni är beroende av varandra! Ni klarade ju knappt två veckor ifrån varandra!"

"Vi klarade det faktiskt!" påpekade Bella.

"Fast du gick och klagade hela tiden," slängde Rodolphus in och stoppade en sked tårta i munnen.

Bella sparkade till honom under bordet.

"Ni är bara avundsjuka för att inte ni har någon!" sa hon.

Då blev både Lucius och Rodolphus väldigt intresserade av att äta och svarade inte.

Bella vände sig triumferade mot Narcissa "Se, varje gång en kille retar dig kan du vara säker på att han egentligen är avundsjuk."

Narcissa skrattade "Tror du inte du ska sova snart Bella?"

Bella gjorde en avfärdande gest med handen "Nejnej, det tror jag inte."

"Jo, Bella, jag tror det skulle vara bra för dig att få sova lite," sa Evan som hade druckit minst av dem allihop (borträknat från Narcissa). Han reste sig och hjälpte Bella upp.

"Kom, vi hjälper dig upp," sa Rodolphus och reste sig också och tog tag i Bellas andra arm.

De tre vinglade ut och upp för trappan och efter lite mer vingel kom de in i Bellas rum.

"Jag måste på toa," sa Evan och försvann iväg, lämnade Rodolphus och Bella ensamma.

"Jag behöver inte sova!" protesterade Bella "Jag är pigg som en pixignom!"

"Det tror jag på när du kan stå på dina egna ben," svarade Rodolphus och lade henne på sängen.

Bella drog ner honom bredvid säg.

"Du är söt Rodolphus," sa hon och fnittrade.

"Nu vet jag att du har druckit för mycket," fnös han.

"Nej, det är sant, och en dag kommer du att hitta en jätte söt tjej och så kommer ni få massa söta barn," fortsatte Bella.

"Man får väl hoppas…"

"Jo, det kommer hända," sluddrade Bella "Men fram till dess kan väl du ligga här till jag har somnat?"

"Jag vet inte…"

"Snälla? Jag sover bättre då."

Rodolphus skrattade lite "Okej då, men jag går när du har somnat."

"Okej…" gäspade Bella och kurade ihop sig till en liten boll i Rodolphus famn.

Det var då det hände. Det var då Rodolphus kom på att han gillade Bellatrix lite mer än vad som var hälsosamt.


	14. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Narcissa och Lucius satt ensamma kvar ner i matsalen. Det hade blivit lite spänd stämning och Narcissa petade i sin chokladtårta. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga och det verkade inte han heller göra.

"Hur gammal är du egentligen Narcissa?" frågade Lucius efter ett tag.

"Fjorton, men jag fyller femton om några månader," svarade hon.

"Okej…"

Det blev tyst igen. Narcissa önskade att någon av de andra kunde komma tillbaka. Eller att något skulle hända. Vad som helst!

"Har du önskat dig något i julklapp?" frågade han.

Det var en väldigt neutral och passlig fråga. Dessvärre så hade inte Narcissa något neutralt och passandra svar. Det hon helst av allt önskade sig var att Lucius skulle bjuda henne på en träff, men eftersom hon aldrig någonsin skulle kunna säga det utan att vilja hugga ut tungan på sig själv så svarade hon "Inget särkilt, lite kläder, några böcker…"

"Så trevligt."

Det blev tyst igen. Narcissa kände för att dunka huvudet i bordet. Varför kunde hon inte komma på något bra och intressant att säga? Visst hade hon alltid varit blyg, men hon brukade för det mesta ha något att prata om.

"Vad ska du göra under resten av julen då?" frågade hon tillslut.

"Hum… imorgon eftermiddag ska jag jobba lite, annars så kommer jag väl mest vara här med Rodolphus," svarade han.

"Jaså… har Rodolphus någonsin haft något smeknamn? Jag menar, det blir väl lite jobbigt att säga Rodolphus hela tiden?" äntligen så lossnade hennes tunghäfta.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte, jag tror inte det, men vi kanske borde komma på något åt honom," skattade Lucius.

Han hade ett sånt underbart skratta. Det lät som klockor som ringde ´.

"Tror du han skulle gilla Roddo?" frågade hon skämtsamt

"Nix, jag är säker på att han skulle avsky det, kanske Luffe."

"Haha, det låter som en hund."

Lucius suckade uppgivet "Nu vet vi varför han inte har något smeknamn, det är omöjligt att göra ett smickrande smeknamn av hans namn."

"Ja… har du några?"

"Smeknamn? Njae… egentligen inte… du då?"

"Bella och Andromeda brukar kalla mig Cissy," sa hon.

"Det är fint."

"Tack."

"Vad kallar din pojkvän dig då?"

Narcissa blev väldigt förvånad över frågan "Jag har aldrig haft någon tillräckligt länge för att han ska börja kalla mig något… jag har knappt haft någon pojkvän alls faktiskt."

"Jaså?"

Varför låter han så lättad? Det började långsamt gå upp ett ljus för Narcissa. Frågade han för att han var intresserade och ville veta om hon var ledig?

"Nej… det finns inte så många intressanta killar på Hogwarts. Och de som man skulle kunna ta efter utseende… pja, det har Bella redan gjort och jag har ingen lust att… bli som hon."

"Tycker jag låter klokt," muttrade Lucius "Jag har inte så mycket emot din syster, men hon har inga hämningar att tala om."

"Så sant," suckade Narcissa "Har du någon flickvän då?"

Okej, kanske inte lika fin pik som han hade gett, men den dög.

"Nej, jag har inte haft tid att träffa så mycket tjejer," suckade han.

"Finns det inte någon som du är intresserad av?" Narcissa var nära på att rodna bara hon sa det. Nu lät det verkligen som om hon flörtade.

"Kanske…" svarade han strävande och Narcissa kände hur det hettade i ansiktet.

Just då passade Evan på att komma tillbaka.

"Öh… var är Rodolphus?" frågade han och såg sig omkring.

"Var inte han med dig?" frågade Lucius förvånat.

"Jo… men jag var tvungen att springa på toa och han borde ha kommit ner nu… om inte Bella…" han tystnade.

Narcissa, som var röd som en tomat i ansiktet, reste sig snabbt "Jag går och tittat till Bella."

Hon gick snabbt därifrån utan att möta Lucius blick.

Tänk om han gillade henne! Hon fick fjärilar i magen. Jösses… tänk om han gillade henne. Hur skulle det gå då?

Hon öppnade försiktigt dörren till Bellas rum. Första saken som slog henne var att Bella och Rodolphus faktiskt låg i sängen tillsammans, ganska nära. Fast sedan suckade hon lättat när hon såg att båda hade kläder på sig. Dessutom verkade det som om Bella sov. Det var ett riktigt gott tecken på att inget olovligt hade hänt.

Rodolphus lösgjorde sin arm och reste sig försiktigt från sängen. Bella muttrade något, men sov vidare.

"Hon ville att jag skulle vara där tills hon somnade," viskade Rodolphus urskuldade.

Narcissa log förstående och han gick sin väg.

-----

När Rodolphus hade stängt dörren till Bellas sovrum andades han långsamt ut. Han hade känt sig panikslagen där inne. Full av motstridiga känslor. Han hade aldrig tittat på Bella på det sättet. Visst hade han alltid tyckt att hon var vacker, bara en blind kunde undvika att se det. Men hon var förbjudet område. Fullständigt förbjuden. Visserligen hade Voldemort en svag punkt för henne, men om någon annan skulle… gudarna visste att Voldemort var svartsjuk så det förslog. Och Rodolphus hade ingen lust att dö en för tidig död. Det var ett av skälet till att han hade blivit dödsätare från första början. Men han hade funnit sig i sitt öde. Han brydde sig inte om de liv han släkte eller alla han sårade. Det var bara en del av vardagen.

Men det här! Hur skulle han ta sig med livet i behåll ur detta?

Han kom på det enda som han kunde göra. Ignorera det. Helt ignorera sina egna känslor och hoppas på att de skulle försvinna.

Han gick inte tillbaka ner till matsalen, istället så gick han in på sitt sovrum. Det var helt inrett i hans stil. I rött. Röda väggar, röda mattor, röda sängöverkast. Det enda som skilde sig från mängden var ett svart draperi. Bakom draperiet fanns det andra och avgörande skälet till varför han hade blivit dödsätare. Men det var inte så många som kände till det skälet. Det var hans lilla hemlighet.

-----

Voldemort kom tillbaka till herrgården dagen innan nyårsafton. Han gick in i vardagsrummet och fann Rodolphus sitta där i sin ensamhet, läsandes i en bok.

"Var är alla?" frågade han.

Rodolphus tittade upp "Evan åkte tillbaka till London och Lucius följde med honom. Bella och Narcissa är hos deras familj."

Voldemort slog sig ner bredvid honom.

"Och varför sitter du här ensam?"

Rodolphus ryckte på axlarna men Voldemort kunde se att det var något som plågade honom fruktansvärt.

"Har ni haft trevligt?" nu började Voldemort spela ett spel på allvar. Rodolphus dolde något och han visste att hans artighet skulle göra Rodolphus väldigt nervös.

"Oja, fast Bellatrix fick i sig lite mycket att dricka under julafton så vi fick bära henne till sängen."

_Och vad var det mer som hände då som du inte berättar?_ tänkte Voldemort men log bara.

Rodolphus såg in i elden.

"Vad tycker du om Bella egentligen?" frågade Voldemort efter ett tag.

Rodolphus ryckte till "Hon är trevlig."

Voldemort kunde skratta högt. Rodolphus brukade inte vara såhär uppenbar. Han brukade vara väldigt duktig på att dölja var han egentligen kände.

Bella måste haft stor inverkan på honom.

Egentligen borde Voldemort bli svartsjuk, men han hade tillräckligt med förnuft kvar för att förstå att Bella hade dåligt inflytande på hans koncentrationsförmåga. Så han hade kommit fram till en plan. Han kunde inte döda henne, men hon skulle aldrig gå med på att lämna honom ifred. Så alltså vore det bättre om hon fann intresse i någon annan. Även om det skulle krossa någon del i hans hjärna där känslorna satt så var han tvungen att ignorera det och låta henne gå med någon annan.

Alltså var han tvungen att hitta någon lämplig kandidat. Eftersom han fortfarande ville ha någorlunda kontroll över Bella så var det ju lämpligt att hitta en man som han hade full kontroll över. Alltså en dödsätare.

Och då skulle Bella automatiskt också bli en riktig dödsätare och det kunde han leva med.

"Trevlig? Det är nog få som skulle använda det ordet om henne," påpekade Voldemort.

Rodolphus hade blivit stel "Hon är rolig då."

"Jag tänker inte bli arg för att du tycker hon är snygg."

Rodolphus började svettas.

"Faktum är att du ska hjälpa mig."

"Vad som helst, herre."

Voldemort log "Du är förälskad i henne, förneka det inte."

Rodolphus svalde "Jag förnekar det inte, men jag skulle aldrig…"

"Fast det ska du," avbröt Voldemort "Du ska ta hand om henne när jag inte har tid. På bästa möjliga sätt."

"Jag förstår inte…"

"Det behöver du inte heller," avbröt han igen "Jag ger dig helt fria tyglar, gör vad du vill!"

Då hörde de fnitter i hallen och som kom närmare. Snart var Bella och Narcissa inne i vardagsrummet.

"Åh, du är tillbaka!" utropade Bella när hon fick se honom.

"Ja, tydligen."

Hon kastade sig runt halsen på honom och kysste honom. Han besvarade kyssen och såg hur Rodolphus såg på dem med väldigt förvirrad min.

Det här kanske skulle funka.

För Voldemort kunde inte leva tillsammans med Bella, men han kunde inte heller leva utan henne.


	15. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Det nya året kom utan några större bekymmer, mer än att Bella lyckades dricka sig under bordet igen. Fast den här gången kunde Voldemort själv bära upp henne till deras rum.

Narcissa åkte tillbaka till skolan och sedan följde några ganska tråkiga månader för Bella som hon mest tillbringade tillsammans med Voldemort och Rodolphus. Så fort Lucius var i närheten kastade hon pikar till honom om hur snygg Narcissa hade varit under nyårsafton och hur tråkigt det måste vara för henne att vara singel.

Trots detta så bjöd inte Lucius ut Narcissa. Han ville inte tränga sig in i hennes liv helt enkelt.

Sommarlovet kom och Bella och Narcissa bestämde sig för att åka till Frankrike. Bella för att hon ville komma ifrån vardagen och Narcissa för att hon ville vara med sin syster och slippa den spända stämningen tillsammans med Lucius.

Voldemort började sakta försöka dra sig bort från Bella samtidigt som han försökte övertyga Rodolphus att dra sig närmare. Och visst hade Bella och Rodolphus blivit goda vänner, men inte så goda vänner som Voldemort ville.

Bellas nittonårsdag kom och gick utan att någon uppmärksammande det på något större sätt och snart var sommaren över och Narcissa åkte tillbaka till sitt femte år på Hogwarts.

Men det var under den hösten som allt brakade samman i trollkarlsvärlden. Det var då kriget startade. Det hade varit nära hela tiden, men aldrig riktigt brutit ut. Men så bestämde sig Voldemort för att det var dags att komma med några ändringar i världen. Han hade lyckats samla ihop tusentals anhängare av olika sorter, men den som gjorde att kriget bröt ut var ingen mindre än Voldemort nyhittade basilisk.

Han släppte ut den i Hogsmed en eftermiddag och den hann döda 10 trollkarlar och såra 20 innan den själv blev dödad.

Sedan den dagen var Voldemort efterlyst över hela trollkarlvärlden.

-----

Halloween brukade vara en väldigt munter tid för Voldemorts anhängare. De använde alla medel för att skrämma mänskligheten och de lyckades alltid bra.

Men för Bella så var det inte särkilt muntert. Hon satt upp på golvet i sitt sovrum och grät.

Hon brukade sällan gråta, men kanske var det kontrasten av att alla andra var så glada som gjorde att hon bröt ihop.

Hon hade suttit där större delen av eftermiddagen utan att någon hade kommit och hört hur det var med henne, kanske var det för att de andra som bodde i herrgården inte var hemma. Men fram mot niotiden på kvällen så knackade det på dörren.

"Bella, är du där?" det var Rodolphus.

Bella orkade inte svara utan fortsatte att gråta.

Dörren öppnades i alla fall.

"Men Bella hur är det med dig?" utropade Rodolphus när han fick se hennes rödgråtna ansikte.

"Allt," snyftade Bella "Allt är så hemskt."  
Rodolphus satte sig bredvid henne och kramade om henne "Lugna dig."

Han gav henne en näsduk. Bella drog några djupa andetag.

"Han gör mig så förvirrad!" klagade Bella efter ett tag.

Rodolphus behövde inte använda många hjärnceller för att veta att det var Voldemort hon pratade om.

"Det verkar på honom som han inte vill vara tillsammans med mig längre, men jag vet att han vill det," fortsatte Bella.

"Hur då?" frågade Rodolphus.

Bella log bittert "För jag vet att han inte har hittat någon annan. Och jag vet att han kan stå utanför dörren i flera timmar utan att komma in, varför skulle han göra det om han hade tröttnat på mig?"

Bella var väldigt förvirrad. Voldemort var som förbytt och hon förstod inte varför. Om han bara ville säga åt henne att han inte ville träffa henne mer så skulle det vara okej. Visst, hon skulle skrika och ställa till en scen, men sen skulle det vara över. Men som han höll på nu… Hon hade aldrig varit med om något liknande tidigare.

"Kriget kanske stressar honom," påpekade Rodolphus milt.

Bella fnös "Om han var stressad så skulle vi åtminstone ligga med varandra."

"Och hur länge sedan var det ni gjorde det då?"

"Två och en halv månad!" utbrast Bella.

Rodolphus kramade om henne hårdare.

"Jag kanske borde skaffa mig en älskare," muttrade Bella "Då kanske han skulle bry sig."

"Någon särskild du har i tankarna?"

Bella skrattade sorgset "Vem vill jag se bli mördad? För det är väl det som skulle hända om Voldemort kom på mig."

Då sa Rodolphus det märkligaste som Bella någonsin hade hört någon människa säga "Jag skulle kunna ta chansen."

Bella blev väldigt chockad och helt plötsligt väldigt medveten om hur hårt Rodolphus höll henne. Och hur trygg hon kände sig.

"Men jag vill inte att du ska dö…" viskade hon.

Nu var det hans tur att skratta sorgset "Det lovar jag dig att det kommer jag inte göra."

Bella vände på huvudet och såg in i hans blåa ögon. Han såg inte rädd ut. Men inte heller beslutsamt. Det fanns en sorg i hans ögon som hon inte förstod.

Han kysste henne lätt och försiktigt och Bella kände hur hon smälte. Hon lyfte sin hand och smekte hans kind.

"Du är så snäll Rodolphus."

Han log mot henne, släppte henne försiktigt och reste sig sedan.

"Mitt erbjudande står kvar," sa han ömt "Du vet var jag finns."

Bella satt kvar på golvet med en förundrad min.

-----

"Det var på tiden!"

När Rodolphus hade kommit in på sitt rum hade han hittat Voldemort ståendes mitt i rummet.

"Hej… öh… vad?" Rodolphus var fortfarande uppe i de blå efter kyssen att han inte riktigt kunde tänka klart.

"Du och Bella!" utropade Voldemort och satte händerna i kors.

"Hur visste du?"

Voldemort gav honom en nedlåtande blick "Underskatta mig inte."

Rodolphus fick en livlig tankebild av Voldemort lyssnade vid nyckelhålet, men han sa inget.

"Så, du tycker fortfarande att det är en bra idé?"

Voldemort fnös "Jag trodde jag skulle få droga ner er och lägga er i samma säng."

Rodolphus hällde upp lite vatten till sig "Tror du hon kommer komma?"

"Ja."

"Hur vet du det?"

Voldemort lät plötsligt sorgsen "Jag känner Bella."

Rodolphus stod tyst. Voldemort såg på honom en lång stund.

"Jag ska gå nu," sa Voldemort och var tyst ett tag "Jag vill bara att något händer."

Sedan gick han.

Rodolphus såg sig omkring i rummet. Han gick fram till det svarta draperiet och kände på tyget.

"Förlåt," viskade han.

-----

Bella visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra. Så hon bestämde sig för att åka någon annan stans för några dagar. Hon transfererad sig runt lite överallt. Ena dagen var hon I Egypten och andra i Tokyo. Hon gjorde inget särkilt, mest tittade på människor. Än hade hon inte gett sig in i kriget så hon var inte efterlyst, det var inte någon som tänkte på att hon ens fanns där.

Hon flöt omkring så i någon månad innan hon kom tillbaka till herrgården i England.

Det var en kylig decemberkväll som hon landade i sitt rum igen. Det hade inte ändrats sedan hon åkte, vilket inte var så konstigt. Hon tvivlade på att någon hade märkt att hon saknade.

Voldemort hade då inte gjort det.

Bella tog en dusch och för att få bort resdammet och drog sedan på sig ett en lång svart kjol och en svart tröja.

Kanske var det dags att komma över honom. Även fast han skickade ut dubbla signaler så var det ganska uppenbart vad hans hjärna ville. Bella kunde inte förstå varför Voldemort hade valt att ta avstånd från henne. Men okej, om det var så han ville ha det så skulle hon komma över honom.

Hon gick beslutsamt in i Rodolphus rum, men han var inte där. Hon bestämde sig för att vänta på honom.

Hon såg sig omkring i det rödaste rummet hon någonsin hade sett. Det som fångade hennes uppmärksamhet direkt var ett svart draperi som hängde över en del av ena väggen.

Nyfiket gick hon fram till det och lyfte på den. Där bakom hängde det en tavla.

Bella såg förundrat på henne. Tavlan föreställde en flicka i hennes egen ålder. Hon log och hade blommor i sitt långa bruna hår.

Egentligen såg flickan väldigt alldagligt ut, men det fanns något i sättet som hon var målad som fick Bella att tycka att flickan var fantastiskt vacker.

Hon släppte ner draperiet igen. Varför hade Rodolphus en tavla på sitt rum bakom ett svart draperi? Hon började känna sig osäker. Hade han menat allvar när han sa att han var intresserad av henne? Eller hade det bara varit för att han hade tyckt synd om henne?

Hon hade just beslutat sig för att gå när Rodolphus kom in i rummet.

Han stannade upp i dörröppningen när han såg henne.

"Så du är tillbaka nu?" han log.

Bella kände sig lite bättre till mods "Ja."

Han gick in och stängde dörren "Var har du varit?"

"Lite överallt."

Han gjorde en gest åt henne att sätta sig ner på en stol "Vill du ha något att dricka?"

Bella tackade lättat ja och han hällde upp lite vit vin åt dem.

"Har det hänt något särkilt här?" frågade hon och smuttade lite på sin dryck.

"Nej… inget särskilt, det har faktiskt varit väldigt tråkigt. Utan dig."

Bella kände sig lite blyg. Det burkade hon inte göra.

"Jag har saknat sig också," sa hon lågt.

Han tog hennes hand över bordet och kramade om den lätt.

Så annorlunda han var jämfört med Voldemort! Så vänlig, men ändå så spännande. Även då de hade blivit goda vänner så visste hon inte så mycket om honom. Och sättet han såg på henne, som om hon var den enda i hela världen. Det var underbart.

"Tycker du om grillade äpplen?" frågade han.

"Ja, hur så?"

"Kom då!"  
Han drog upp henne och drog ner henne till vardagsrummet. Väl där trollade han fram äpplen på en pinne och så satte de sig i en soffa framför den öppna spisen.

Bella var mycket road över detta. Hon hade aldrig gjort något liknande med någon annan tidigare. Förutom med Narcissa och Andromeda. Det kändes… mysigt.

Han lade armen om henne och hon lutade sig mot hans axel.

Det kändes äkta.


	16. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Jullovet kom för Narcissa, men eftersom det här var hennes GET-år så bestämde hon sig för att stanna kvar på skolan och studera under lovet. Men det var inte det enda. Voldemort hade personligen kommit och hämtat en rapport från henne och sagt åt henne att stanna kvar på skolan och samla upplysningar om Dumbledore. Hon hade redan fått ge honom upplysningar om alla elever på skolan som möjligen skulle kunna gå över på Dumbledores sida, däribland hade hon fått ge sin egen kusin, Sirius Blacks, namn. Och hans vänner. Förutom en liten äcklig varelse som hette Peter Pettigrew. Narcissa hade fått höra från Severus Snape att Pettigrew bara var rädd om sitt eget skin och därför hade Snape börjat utpressa honom. Snape hade hon själv presenterat för Lucius och det hade inte tagit lång tid för honom att gå över till Voldemorts sida.

Narcissa hade känt lite skuldkänslor när hon hade skrivit Sirius namn på lappen om eventuella fiender till Mörkrets Herre. Men bara lite eftersom Sirius samma dag hade tagit tillfälle i akt att komma med antydningar om vad Bella kunde tänkas göra nu efter skolan.

Narcissa hade inte uppskattat de yrken som kusinen hade gett hennes syster.

Hon var glad att han skulle sluta skolan till våren. Och att hans odrägliga vän James Potter också skulle göra det. Hon hade egentligen inte haft så mycket emot Potter innan, men nu när han hade blivit tillsammans med Lily Evans så hade han blivit så otroligt sockersötssliskig.

Så Narcissa hade att se fram emot ett väldigt tråkigt lov.

I alla fall, när hon hade träffat Voldemort så hade hon fortfarande sin systers senaste tårfyllda brev i tankarna och hade givit honom en ordentlig utskällning. Voldemort hade härsket bitit av genom att säga att det var han som borde skälla ut henne eftersom hon hade satt griller i huvudet på Lucius. När hon hade frågat vad han menade hade han synat henne uppe ifrån och ner och sedan frågat ifall hon var korkad.

Då hade Narcissa förstått vad han hade syftat på och blivit väldigt röd. Han hade lett triumferande och sedan gått därifrån.

Men om nu Lucius tyckte om henne, varför hade han då inte gjort några som helst närmande? Han hade varit väldigt artig och affärsmässig varje gång de träffades. Hon hade nästan börjat tro att hon hade inbillat sig allt de som hade hänt för nästan ett år sedan under julfesten.

Vinterlovet gick lika snabbt som de hade kommit och andra veckan på vårterminen fick hon order om att avlägga rapport. Hon var då så stressad att hon lyckades komma nästan en timme för sent.

"Du är sen," suckade Lucius när hon kom in i det lilla rummet.

Han stod med ryggen mot henne och såg ut genom fönstret.

"Förlåt, jag… jag har väldigt mycket att göra," ursäktade hon sig darrande.

Han vände sig om när han hörde hur ynklig hon lät.

"Jag menade inte att låta så… jag har också mycket att göra," log han.

Narcissa nickade tappert men brast i gråt.

Lucius stelnade till men drog sedan in henne i en omfamning.

"Gråt inte, snälla," bad han tyst "Jag klarar inte av att se dig gråta."

Narcissa tog några djupa andetag och slutade gråta. Hon lade ena armen om hans midja.

"Voldemort sa något konstigt när han var här senast," sa hon efter ett tag.

"Jaså?" Lucius lät lite hes.

"Han sa att jag satte griller i ditt huvud."

Hon kunde känna hur han stelnade till han drog sig ur omfamningen och Narcissa kände sig genast besviken. Hade Voldemort bara sagt så för att få tyst på henne?

"Han skulle inte ha sagt det," viskade Lucius.

"För att det inte är sant?" frågade Narcissa lika tyst.

"Nej, för att det är sant." Lucius sjönk ner på en stol som knarrade högljutt.

"Åh," var allt Narcissa kunde säga.

Lucius log sorgset.

"Varför skulle han inte ha sagt det?" frågade Narcissa efter ett tag.

"För att han gör mig till åtlöje!"

"Varför då? Det är väl inget fånigt med det!"

De hade båda höjt rösterna nu.

"Men du och jag? Hur skulle det fungera?"

"Varför skulle det inte fungera?"

Lucius såg upp på henne.

"Vi lever i två skilda världar och…" han tystnade.

"Och vadå? För att jag fortfarande går i skolan? För att jag officiellt inte är med i det där dumma kriget? För att det där dumma kriget är?"

Lucius såg förtvivlat på henne "Ja, förstår du inte! Jag vill inte att något ska hända dig för att du är tillsammans med mig!"

Narcissa suckade "Tror du inte jag kan ta till vara på mig själv?"

Lucius suckade "Det är inte det, jag skulle inte stå ut ifall du råkade illa ut på grund av mig."

"Så istället så vill du inte försöka? För att det kanske kan hända något?"

Lucius tog hennes händer och sa lugnt och sansat "Okej, Cissy, vill du gå ut med mig?"

"Jag trodde aldrig du skulle fråga."

-----

Resten av våren gick väldigt snabbt för Narcissa och trots att hon studerade mer än hon någonsin hade gjort så gick allt mycket bättre när hon visste att hon skulle träffa Lucius. Inte för att de gjorde något omvälvande, men det var så trevligt att bara vara tillsammans, sitta att mysa. Utan att veta om det så gjorde Narcissa exakt samma sak som Bella gjorde med Rodolphus. Tog de lugnt.

Fast då Bella gjorde det för att hon fortfarande inte visste var hon hade Voldemort så gjorde Narcissa så för att hon inte kände sig redo att gå vidare i nästa fas. Tillskillnad från sin syster var Narcissa väldigt oerfaren. Men Lucius förstod och pressade henne inte.

Sommaren kom och Narcissa åkte åter igen hem till Bella där flera överraskningar väntade.

Det första var när hon och Lucius kom dit och de hittade Bella och Rodolphus hånglande i en soffa.

"Bella!" utbrast Narcissa förfärat.

Bella och Rodolphus for ifrån varandra med skyldiga blickar.

"Åh," Bella såg mindre skyldig ut när hon såg att det var Narcissa "Hej, Cissy, välkommen!"

Lucius såg också ganska arg ut. Men han vände sig mot Rodolphus istället.

"Vad tror du Mörkrets Herre skulle säga om han såg er?"

Bella fnös "Han är aldrig här, och han verkar inte vara intresserad av mig längre."

"Dessutom så bryr jag mig inte," tillade Rodolphus.

Lucius såg kallt på dem, men sa ingenting.

"Fast jag hörde att du äntligen hade tagit ditt förnuft till fånga, Lucius!" Bella kunde byta humör lika snabbt som en pixi hittade på otyg.

Hon kramade om honom "Och inte en dag för sent!"

Hon släppte honom och kramade om sin syster istället.

"Är du glad nu då?" frågade Narcissa.

"Ja, tack vare Rodolphus!" svarade Bella glatt.

Rodolphus log "Men vi måste be er att inte berätta för någon, vi är trots allt försiktiga."

Narcissa log mot oss "Självklart inte!" sedan nöp hon Lucius i armen för att få honom att lova samma sak.

De åt en lätt kvällsmat tillsammans och Bella frågade ut Narcissa exakt hur långt hon och Lucius hade kommit i sitt förhållande.

"Det har du inget med att göra, Bella," morrade Narcissa.

"Det är mitt privilegium som syster!" påpekade Bella.

"Skulle ni inte kunna prata om det här någon annan stans?" frågade Lucius besvärat.

Bella gav Lucius en oskyldig blick "Men jag älskar att se dig lida Lucia."

"Kalla mig inte så," bad Lucius.

Bella skrattade åt honom.

"När kom du på det namnet?" frågade Narcissa förvirrat.

"Åh, det är en rolig historia," svarade Bella glatt "Du vet ju hur mugglarna har en sådan där tradition att de klär ut sig i vita klänningar, både tjejer och killar, under den trettonde december och går omkring och sjunger massa traditionella sånger. Och den som leder hela det här spektaklet kallas 'Lucia' och är något helgon eller nått. Jag vaknade tidigt den trettonde och skulle gå på toa, men Lucius hade redan kommit dit och när jag kom in så stod han i en lång vit klänning och sjöng sånger framför spegeln!"

Bella brast ut i gapskratt och Rodolphus log. Lucius såg väldigt besvärad ut och Narcissa såg förvånat på honom.

"Det var ingen klänning, det var en nattdräkt, det råkade bara vara vit… och… ja, jag sjöng, jag gör det ibland i badrummet, jag trodde inte någon skulle vara vaken…"

Narcissa kunde inte hjälpa det, hon började också skratta.

Lucius såg surt på henne "Du ska väl vara på min sida?"

"Jag är på din sida… Lucia…"

Bella började skratta ännu mer och Lucius sköt surt ut underläppen och satte armarna i kors.

"Här var det trevligt hör jag."

Skratten tystnade snabbt. Narcissa hann se att Bella hade blivit väldigt blek och vände sig om och fick se Voldemort ståendes lutad mot ena dörrposten med ögonen på Bella.

"Ja, jag brukar visst ha den här effekten på folk nu för tiden," suckade Voldemort när alla var tysta.

Narcissa slets mellan att slå till Voldemort eller krama om Bella, eller helt enkelt springa därifrån.

Voldemort satte sig på den tomma stolen vid huvudändan fortfarande sint stirrandes på Bella.

"Jag ska inte stanna länge, jag vill bara prata lite med Bella och Rodolphus."

Lucius reste sig genast med Narcissa satt kvar. Hon ville inte lämna Bella i en sådan här trängd situation. Hon såg på sin syster. Hon hade fått tillbaka färgen i ansiktet. En hel del färg. Hon började faktiskt bli röd. Inte för att hon rodnade utan för att hon var arg.

Narcissa bestämde sig för att det kanske var lika bra för henne att gå. Hon ville inte se när den här bomben exploderade.

-----

Voldemort kände hur blodet kokade av upphetsning. Han hade inte tillåtit sig att vara nära henne på flera månader, men nu var han tvungen att ta nästa steg i sin plan att få bort Bella från hans liv.

Hans prinsessa såg på honom med ilska i blicken. Varför måste det vara så svårt?

Tänk på planen, makten! Men långt inne i hans hjärna poppade bilder på Bella upp. Bilder som gjorde det svårt för honom att fokusera ordentligt på det han måste göra.

Lucius och Narcissa lämnade rummet.

Nu var det dags.

"Så, när ska bröllopet stå?" frågade han, han var inte tyken, inte vänlig. Helt neutral.

Bella morrade "Jag trodde du hade förlorat all stake, men du måste visst ha något kvar för att våga komma hit igen."

Aj, den gjorde ont. Voldemort försökte le "Jag gick under intrycket av att du var lycklig tillsammans med Rodolphus."

Rodolphus skruvade besvärat på sig. Han verkade vilja vara någon helt annan stans.

"HUR KAN DU BARA LÅTA BLI ATT BRY DIG?" exploderade Bella och for upp på fötter "EFTER ALLT VI DELADE SÅ STRUNTAR DU BARA I MIG?! OCH KOM INTE OCH SÄG ATT KÄNSLORNA SVALNADE," hon drog ett djup andetag och satte sig ner igen "För jag märker på dig att de inte har det."

Voldemort satt som förstummat. Det var visst sant de som de sa om kvinnor, de hade ett sjätte sinne när de gällde känslor. Och ett sjunde när det gällde att få män att känna prestationsångest.

"Du förstår inte," fräste han.

"Nähä, å du store mästare," svarade Bella lika härsket "Berätta då för mig vad det är jag inte förstår."

Voldemort knep ihop läpparna. Vad skulle han säga? Sanningen? Aldrig i livet att han tänkte ge Bella det övertaget över honom.

Men nu kände visst Rodolphus för att hoppa in i leken.

"Bella, han kom på att jag var förälskad i dig, och han ville inte såra dig genom att säga att han inte hade tid längre, så han gav mig fria tyglar att stöta på dig, så att du inte skulle sakna honom."

_Snygg formulering, _tänkte Voldemort _Jag borde ge honom mer betalt. Om jag nu hade betalat honom._

Bella såg ut att tänka över det. Finna något som var ologiskt i det. Tydligen fann hon något.

"Så du gjorde alltså detta, utav all godhet i ditt hjärta?"

"Vad skulle jag göra? Mörda dig?" svarade Voldemort.

"Varför inte göra som alla andra normala pojkvänner och bara dumpa mig?" föreslog Bella.

Voldemort tänkte över det lite. Varför hade han inte gjort det nu igen? Just det, för att han inte ville dumpa henne, för att han ville ha ångerrätt eller något sådant. Han satsade på att vara elak istället.

"För att dumpa någon måste man officiellt vara tillsammans."

Bella verkade tappa andan.

"Så jag var bara en madrass för dig då? En madrass som du gjorde gravid och ville ha barn med? Som du flyttade ihop med?"

Alla glas som stod på borden exploderade.

"Bella, snälla lugna ner dig," bad Rodolphus och lade en hand om hennes axel.

Hon skakade av den "Nej, jag vill höra vad han svarar."

Voldemort lutade sig bakåt i stolen och ignorerade smärtan av glasbitarna som hade hamnat i hans skin. Vad skulle han säga nu? Sanningen var att hon hade varit hans livs enda kärlek. Inte den sortens kärlek som vanliga människor hade. Han skulle aldrig ha dött för henne, eller hjälpt henne med alla sorters motgången. Men så sträckte sig Voldemorts känslor inte så långt som en vanlig människas känslor sträckte sig. Fast det han kände för Bella var så nära som han kunde komma till kärlek så det fick väl kallas för det. Men det skulle han aldrig någonsin erkänna för någon. Allra minst henne.

Fast han kände att det här inte var något bra tillfälle att ljuga och säga att allt hon var för honom var en madrass.

"Nej, du har aldrig varit en madrass för mig," han ljög i alla fall inte.

"Så vad i helvete är jag för dig då? En nallebjörn? Någon som du använder för att glömma bort allt hemskt som du har gjort?"

"Nej, jag vet faktiskt inte," svarade han irriterat.

"Åh, så den allvetande Mörkrets Herre, vet inte allt!"

Nu var det Voldemorts tur att resa sig.

"Lycka till med henne," fräste han åt Rodolphus.

Bättre fly än illa fäktat.


	17. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Bella bröt ihop i Rodolphus famn igen den kvällen. Hon mådde så dåligt att hon inte orkade göra något annat än att låta tårarna rinna och skrika ut sin smärta. Hon tänkte inte på hur dåligt Rodolphus måste känna sig när det var så uppenbart att hans älskande inte hade kommit över sin förra detta.

Hon bara grät.

Framåt småtimmarna somnade hon äntligen och Rodolphus låg bredvid henne och höll om henne utan att kunna somna själv.

Vad hade Voldemort velat åstadkomma med det där? Hade det bara varit någon sjuk lek för honom? Eller hade han haft en plan?

Eftersom Rodolphus nu hade lärt sig att inte underskatta sin herre så misstänkte han att Voldemort hade haft någon plan bakom det hela. Men vad det hade varit kunde han för allt i världen inte förstå.

Fast han levde ju fortfarande och det måste ju vara ett gott tecken.

Han lyckades somna när solen började titta in genom fönstret.

Efter några få timmars sömn så vaknade han igen av att Bella rörde sig.

"Hur mår du?" frågade han milt.

"Jag vill döda honom," viskade hon och stirrade ut i tomma intet.

"Jag ska hälsa honom det nästa gång jag ser honom," sa Rodolphus, och han menade det faktiskt.

"Varför berättade du inte för mig att han hade gett dig fria tyglar?"

"Jag antar att jag inte trodde på det själv," svarade han suckade "Vad skulle du ha trott?"

"Jag skulle nog inte heller ha trott honom."

De låg och höll om varandra ett tag.

"Vad gör vi nu?" frågade Bella tillslut.

"Först så hjälper jag dig att göra en lista som heter 'hundra sätt att mörda Voldemort' och sedan kanske vi kan göra chokladpudding."

Det fick henne att skratta.

"Och sen?"

"Det får vi se då."

Bella verkade väldigt nöjd med denna planering och hon började livligt dra upp scenarion som för det mesta handlade om Voldemort, Bella körandes i ett tåg, och krokodiler.

Rodolphus var glad att hon mådde bättre. Det var han verkligen.

Så varför kände han det då som om han enbart var hennes bästa kompis och inte hennes pojkvän?

-----

Lucius såg på medan hans flickvän vankade fram och tillbaka genom hans rum. De delade inte sovrum (Narcissa och Bella delade sovrum), men Narcissa brukade för det mesta vara inne hos Lucius under sin vakna tid. Den här morgonen hade hon tassat in vid sjutiden och väckt honom genom att börja gå fram och tillbaka över golvet.

"Vad är det, Narcissa?" frågade han och sträckte på sig i sängen.

"Bella kom aldrig tillbaka till rummet igår," svarade Narcissa nervöst "Och jag vill bara veta om det har hänt något."

Lucius suckade "Hon följde väl antagligen med Rodolphus till hans rum."

Eller så följde hon med Voldemort, lade han till i sina tankar, men det tänkte han inte säga till sin flickvän. Hon skulle bara bli arg då.

Narcissa nickade och satte sig på hans säng.

"Men tänkt om det har hänt något?" viskade hon "Tänk om…"

Lucius drog henne närmare och kysste hennes hår "Jag tror inte det har hänt något, Voldemort skulle aldrig kunna skada henne… inte allvarligt i alla fall."  
"Hur vet du det?" frågade Narcissa, men han kände hur hon började slappna av.

"För att han är… besatt av henne."

"Besatt?"

"Ja… jag skulle väl kunna säga att han älskade henne, men jag tvivlar på att han kan känna sådana känslor så besatt är väl ett bättre ord."

Narcissa var tyst. Lucius kysste henne i nacken och ner över axeln.

"Lucius?" frågade hon tyst när han började dra av henne linnet hon hade på sig.

"Mm?"

"Älskar du mig eller är du besatt av mig?"

Lucius lade henne försiktigt ner mot kuddarna och såg på henne.

"Jag älskar dig," sa han sedan.

"Bra," viskade hon.

------

Några timmar senare gick Narcissa ner till köket. Hon hade blivit väldigt hungrig. Men hon hade ett saligt leende på läpparna.

När hon kom in i köket så satt Bella och Rodolphus där och mumsade på något som såg ut som chokladpudding. Bella såg upp på henne.

Narcissa kunde se att hennes syster hade gråtit, hon var röd om ögongen och näsan var lite svullen. Dessutom så åt Bella alltid choklad när hon hade varit deppig.

Bella synade henne uppifrån och ner.

"Det var på tiden," sa hon och tog en stor tugga av chokladen.

Narcissa tog fram ett paket knäckebröd och en banan.

"Vad var på tiden?" hon satte sig bredvid sin syster.

"Att du och Lucius gjorde det."

"Syns det?" utbrast Narcissa fåraktigt.

Bella fnös "Självklart! Till och med Rodolphus kan ju se det, eller hur?"

Rodolphus tittade hastigt på henne och nickad sedan.

Narcissa kände hur hon började bli röd i ansiktet.

"Såååå… hur var det?" frågade Bella.

"Det har du ingenting med att göra," log Narcissa "Men det var… kul."

Bella skrattade "Och var är Lucia då?"

"Han håller på att göra sig i ordning," svarade Narcissa "Och det kan ta lite tid vet du."

"Om jag vet…"

De åt resten av den ganska sena frukosten under tystnad. Narcissa ville veta hur Bella mådde, men eftersom hon faktiskt verkade må bättre så ville hon inte dra upp det och få Bella att bli ledsen igen.

Tillslut kom Lucius ner och trollade fram en kopp kaffe tills sig själv.

Bella log stort mot honom. Lucius ignorerade så länge som han kunde, men tillslut utbrast han "Du har berättat!"

Bella började skratta.

"Nej, Bella 'såg de på mig', hur man nu kan göra det," svarade Narcissa surt.

"Men det var ju så uppenbart, du kom in med saligt leende och rufsigt hår," skrattade Bella.

Narcissa kände på sitt hår "Det är inte rufsigt."

"Men man ser att det har varit det."

"Hur då?"

"Snälla, hur ofta tror du inte jag har försökt rätta till håret efter något sånt där?" Bella himlade med ögonen.

"Åh…" Narcissa såg hur Lucius verkade skratta ner i sin kaffekopp.

Mitt uppe i allt det där knackade det på fönstret. Rodolphus gick och öppnade. Det var en blåsvart uggla som flög in och släppte ner ett brev framför Lucius, ett brev framför Bella och ett brev på Rodolphus huvud innan det flög iväg igen.

"Gammalmodigt av honom att använda ugglor," muttrade Lucius och öppnade sitt brev.

Rodolphus mumlade något samtyckande och öppnade sitt brev.

Bella satt bara och stirrade på sitt.

Lucius läste klart och slängde över brevet till Narcissa. Rodolphus brände upp sitt när han hade läst klart. Bella hade fortfarande inte öppnat sitt.

Narcissa skummade genom brevet. Självklart var det från Voldemort. Han beordrade henne och Lucius att ge sig ut på ett spaningsuppdrag nere i London. De skulle åka så fort de kunde.

Hon såg frågade på Lucius som ryckte på axlarna "Jag går och packar."

"Jag måste och packa ihop lite," sa Rodolphus. Han kastade en orolig blick på Bella innan han gick.

"Ska du öppna?" frågade Narcissa.

Bella vägde brevet i handen.

"Vad tror du att det står?"

"Vet inte, men jag tror inte han är så dum så han försöker ge dit en order."

"Nej… vad ska du och Lucius göra?"

"Vi ska till London och spionera," suckade Narcissa.

"Har du fått märket?"

"Vilket märke?"

Bella drog upp sin tröjärm och visade ett gråaktigt märke på överarmen som föreställde en döskalle.

"Såg du inte att Lucius hade ett också?" frågade hon.

"Jo, men jag trodde inte det betydde något särkilt," svarade Narcissa "Hur länge har du haft det?"

"Jag fick det samma dag som jag träffade honom."

"Hur då?"

"Han såg mig mörda en kille, i rent självförsvar, och han blev imponerad. Han lovade mig äventyr… och… jag föll som en tomte under en trädgårdsrensning, och då märkte han mig, och jag tror jag lovade honom mitt liv eller nått…"  
"Det har du aldrig sagt innan!" flämtade Narcissa.

"Nej, jag skäms över det, jag borde inte ha underskattat honom bara för att han är snygg."

"Alla kan göra misstag," tröstade Narcissa.

"Vill du läsa brevet först, se vad det handlar om?"

"Okej…"

Bella räckte över brevet till henne och Narcissa öppnade det. Det var längre än de brev som Lucius hade fått, men det fanns massa bläckplumpar och överstryckningar. De tre första raderna hade blivit överstryckta och Narcissa misstänkte att Voldemort inte visste hur han skulle börja det.

_Bella _(började det)

_Jag menade inte allt jag sa igår, jag vill att du ska vara lycklig med Rodolphus. Men om du inte är det så ber jag dig att hitta någon annan._

_Det är bäst för oss båda om du bara jobbar för mig. Men vi ska nog inte ses på ett tag. Du hade rätt igår, jag har fortfarande känslor för dig._

_Jag kan inte förklara varför._

-----

Narcissa räckte stumt över brevet till sin syster som snabbt läste igenom det.

"Han kan verkligen inte säga varför," Bella log blekt.

"Det är han i alla fall ärlig om," sa Narcissa ironiskt.

"Men jag fattar inte varför det är så hemskt att ha känslor för mig!" klagade Bella.

Narcissa kramade om henne "Det är det inte, det är han som inte klarar av att känslor."

"Men… varför kan vi inte bara ha sex då?"

Narcissa började fnissa "Du kommer alltid vara den samme, Bella."

"Vem skulle annars vara det," frågade Bella oskyldigt.

"Och, är han verkligen så mycket bättre än alla andra du har varit med?"

"Ja," svarade hon sorgset.

Narcissa skakade på huvudet "Jag tycker ändå att du ska strunta i honom, du har ju Rodolphus nu, han är mycket bättre."

Bella nickade, men hon såg inte helt övertygad ut.

"Vet du vad, Bella, glöm honom, han kommer säkert ändå snart bli tagen av aurorer och avrättad."

"Man kan ju hoppas," sa Bella torrt.


	18. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Narcissa och Lucius hyrde ett skabbigt hotellrum i Londons sämre delar. De fick veta att de skulle samla information om ett gäng trollkarlar. De trollkarlarna styrde största delen av något som kallades svarta marknaden och det ville Voldemort självklart ha dem under sig. Men dessa trollkarlar ville inte bli anhängare, de vill syssla med sina illegala vadslagningar och deras handel med varor som inte fick vistas i landet. De höll också på med ännu mörkare affärer, men de var få som kände till. Och det var sådana saker som Narcissa och Lucius skulle undersöka, så att Voldemort kunde utpressa dem till att lyda honom.

Eftersom ligan (som hade det väldigt originella namnet 'tomtenissarna') flyttade på sig hela tiden så visste ingen var de höll till, men Lucius chansade på att de skulle hålla till i mugglardelen av London.

"Jag fattar inte varför han låter en 16-åring göra det här," mumlade Lucius när han med avsmak läste igenom de nya instruktionerna som Voldemort hade skickat.

Narcissa kunde inte förneka att hon kände sig väldigt illa till mods. Det här var något som Bella skulle trivas med att göra, inte hon.

"Vad är det han skriver då?" frågade hon nervöst.

Lucius gjorde en grimas "Han har fått veta att de ska hålla en vadslagningen vid en gammal hamnlokal ikväll, och vi ska gå dit och 'spela'."

"Jaha? Men det… borde väl gå?"

"Han skriver också att du ska ha på dig något som skulle få Bella att skämmas."

Narcissa blev först blek, sedan röd.

"Fast… det kan ju egentligen vara lite vad som helst, jag menar, Bella skulle skämmas av att visa sig i… pja, vad som helst som våran mormor kunde ha."

Lucius log sorgset "Jag tror inte han menar på det sättet."

"Men jag har inga sådana kläder," sa Narcissa panikslaget "Kan jag inte gå i vanliga kläder?"

"Hum… vi ska se vad vi hittar," sa Lucius.

Narcissa fick en känsla av att han faktiskt ville se henne i lite… speciella kläder.

Som tur var hittade de inget som Bella skulle skämmas över, men de hittade tillräckligt för att Narcissa skulle skämmas.

Hon fick på sig en kort cocktailklänning i blå strass och med korta armar. Hon tuperade håret och använde mer smink än hon någonsin hade gjort innan och resultatet blev att hon såg flera år äldre ut.

Lucius, som trots allt var en gentleman, kastade sig inte över henne när han såg henne, utan gav henne en komplimang och kramade om henne. Han såg själv ut som en affärsman från mugglarvärlden. Han hade till och med satt upp sitt långa blonda hår i hästsvans.

De begav sig av ut i natten och kom fram till hamnlokalen.

Narcissa hade trott att det skulle vara en spellokal med kort och pengar och sånt, men hon hade fel. Eller, pengar var det och det var ett spel. Men inte vilket spel som helst.

I mitten av lokalen fanns en stor inhägnad. Mitt i inhägnaden stod en enhörning. De förstod snabbt vad spelet gick ut på, i en bur bredvid inhägnaden fanns det en varulv. Varulven kastade sig hela tiden mot burens vägg och mot stället där enhörningen stod.

Spelet gick ut på att gissa hur lång tid det tog innan varulven hade tagit livet av enhörningen. De som kom närmast, vann pengarna.

Det fanns olika sätt att satsa pengar, om man ville ha högsta möjliga odds skulle man satsa på en tid som var över tio minuter. Man fick satsa så exakt som på en halvminut, och om enhörningen dog under just den halva minuten som man hade satsat på så vann man. Väldigt enkelt, och väldigt populärt.

Det fanns hundratals människor där inne, men Narcissa kunde inte påstå att hon hade sett någon av dem innan.

Lucius däremot nickade mot en och annan.

"Vilka är det där?" frågade Narcissa lågt.

"Några som jag kände när jag gick i skolan," svarade Lucius "Jag känner dem bara till utseendet, men på sådana här ställen så… är det bäst att hälsa, annars får folk för sig saker."

"Som att vi är spioner?" viskade Narcissa.

Lucius skrattade till "Ja, ungefär."

Det var som om Lucius hade stängt av sin oro. Narcissa både beundrade honom för det och blev lite rädd. Fast hon fick snart egna bekymmer.

En småfull äldre man kom fram till henne och smällde till henne på baken "Tjena, stumpan, vad gör du här då?"

"Ursäkta mig?" sa Narcissa förorättat.

Lucius viskade hastigt i henne öra "Jag tror det var för det här du skulle ha klänningen."

Narcissa skrev upp det här på sin mentala 'Varför jag hatar Voldemort'-lista medan hon log mot mannen.

Mannen lade armen om hennes axel "Det här kan inte vara ett bra ställe för en liten stumpa som dig."

"Åh, det visste jag inte?" Narcissa spelade dum, alla så för mycket till folk som de tyckte var dumma "Varför då?"

"Det finns massa folk här som skulle utnyttja en flicka som dig, de sysslar med allt möjligt," mannen sänkte dramatiskt sin röst "Människohandel och kidnappning till och med!"

Narcissa började känna sig väldigt obehaglig till mods men hon flämtade dramatiskt "Nej, du kan inte mena allvar!"

"Jo, serru, de är inte snälla typer de här, en gång så kidnappade de en svartalf bara för att få tag på de andras guld. De tjänade en rejäl hacka på det."

Narcissa lade allt det här på minnet.

"Va? Hur lyckades de med det?"

"Jag vet inte, jag hörde bara rykten om att de hade gjort det."

"Jaså."

De hade förflyttat sig tvärs över lokalen. En magiskt förstärkt röst tillkännagav att spelet skulle börja men Narcissa såg inte så mycket om detta eftersom mannen på ett mycket skickligt sätt hade lyckats hålla hennes uppmärksamhet riktad mot ett annat håll medan hon drog bort henne från pöbeln.

"Vänta, ska jag inte få se…" hon avbröts av att mannen knuffade in henne i ett mörkt rum.

Hon trillade och slog sina bara knän i golvet.

En lampa tändes och hon fann sig sittandes framför tre andra män. Alla hade långa svarta dräkter på sig. Den man som Narcissa antog var ledaren satt i mitten och böjde sig lite framåt för att se på henne. De andra två stod vid varsin sida av mannen i stolen.

"Titta vad jag hittade ute bland folket," sa mannen som hon hade antagit varit full, men nu lät väldigt nykter.

"Tack, Joseph, du kan gå," svarade mannen i mitten.

Kanske var det för att Narcissa hade träffat Voldemort, men den här mannen såg inte alls lika skrämmande ut som Voldemort första gången hade gjort. Men hela situationen var mer skrämmande än vad någon situation med Voldemort någonsin hade gjort.

Narcissa kände hur hon kall svettades.

Mannen i mitten hade iskalla blå ögon och mörkblont hår som hängde fram lite i ögonen. Han såg ganska ung ut, kanske 25, men hon tvivlade på att han styrde allt här. Tomtenissarna hade funnits länge. Om han inte nyss hade tagit över vill säga.

Männen vid hans sida såg äldre ut, den ena hade grått hår och mängder av rynkor, den andra var flintskallig, med hade ett litet skägg på hakan.

"Jaha, och vem är du?" frågade den blonde mannen leende.

"Bara Karin," svarade Narcissa. Lucius hade valt namnet åt henne, så att hon inte skulle behöva använda sitt riktiga namn men ändå att de kunde hitta varandra.

"Bara Karin? Vad gör du här då?"

"Jag följde med min pojkvän hit, jag förstår faktiskt inte varför jag är här," Narcissa behövde inte låtsas att hon darrade.

"Okej, Karin, har du märkt att du är den yngsta flickan här?"

Narcissa skakade på huvudet.

"Är du ens en häxa?"

"Ja, annars skulle jag väl ha sprungit härifrån när jag såg varulven," påpekade Narcissa. Okej, hon skulle spela dum, men inte mugglare.

"Men du kan inte ens ha gått ur skolan," sa mannen.

"Jag visste inte att man var tvungen att gå ur skolan för att vara här," det var faktiskt sant.

Mannen gjorde en gest och mannen till höger om honom gick fram till Narcissa och tog tag i hennes arm och synade det noga.

"Inget märke."

Mannen i stolen suckade "Nä, han skulle väl antagligen inte använda en liten unge."

Narcissa var alldeles för rädd för att bli förolämpad.

"Du råkar inte känna Voldemort, gummar?" frågade mannen sockersött.

Narcissa spärrade upp ögonen "Han den där mannen som är efterlyst över hela världen?"

"Just han."

"Nej, verkligen inte!"

_Han har bara krossat min systers hjärta och utnyttjar mig för att han hotar att göra andra hemska saker med henne om jag inte lyder, _tänkte Narcissa ironiskt.

"Har du någon familj?"

"Bara min mamma och mina två systrar," svarade Narcissa.

"Ingen pappa?"

"Död."

"Så sorgligt."

Den vithårige mannen suckade irriterat "Hon vet inget, varför är hon kvar, jag vill se matchen."

"Nåja, Karin, du kan gå då," sa mannen.

Då vågade Narcissa resa sig igen. Hon gick baklänges till dörren, öppnade den snabbt och slank ut i lokalen igen.

Hon lyckades hitta Lucius, gav honom ett ögonkast, sedan gick hon ut på gatan. Lucius kom några få minuter efter henne och de gick utan att säga ett ord till varandra tillbaka till deras hotellrum.

Väl inne i säkerhet igen så drog Lucius henne tätt intill sig och började gråta.

"Jag var så rädd att något hade hänt dig," viskade han.

Narcissa blev så förvånad över att han grät att hon själv glömde bort att gråta.

Hon klappade honom på ryggen.

"Du får inte följa med mer, jag struntar i vad Voldemort säger," fortsatte Lucius och höll om henne ännu hårdare.

"Allvarligt talat har jag ingen lust att följa med igen," viskade Narcissa.

Lucius släppte taget om henne och såg på henne.

"Vad hände?"

"Den där fulla killen var inte full, han lurade in mig i ett rum och där fanns tre trollkarlar, en av dem verkade vara ledaren och de andra två… vakter eller nått. Och han frågade ut mig, han trodde att jag jobbade för Voldemort, men när de inte hittat något märke så lät de mig gå igen. De trodde inte att Voldemort skulle använda så unga, kvinnliga, spioner."

Lucius log bittert och torkade bort tårarna "De borde lära sig att Voldemort inte har några som helst begränsningar."

"Förutom när de gäller Bella," påpekade Narcissa.

"Förutom då," Lucius satte sig ner vid ett rangligt litet bord "Men nu måste vi skriva rapport, det är ju ganska fånigt om du var tvungen att gå igenom allt det där och inte får någon nytta av det."

Narcissa berättade allt hon hade fått veta, allt som den 'fulla' mannen hade sagt och de som hon hade listat ut under sin utfrågning av den blonde ledaren.

Lucius hade inte fått veta alls lika mycket som Narcissa fått, men han skrev ner det lilla han visste.

"Tror du han kommer vara nöjd med det här?" frågade Narcissa när hon och Lucius hade krupit ner i den minimala sängen.

"Han kommer inte vara nöjd fören hela jorden ligger vid hans fötter," svarade Lucius torrt "Men jag tänker inte låta honom använda dig mer i vilket fall som helst! Jag har aldrig varit så orolig som jag var när du försvann!"

Med den invigelsen så somnade de båda gott i varandras famn.


	19. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Rodolphus meddelande hade varit väldigt enkelt. Det hade bestått av två ord. 'Kom hit'. Inte svårt att tolka det.

Han transfererade sig till London lagom för att få se sin herre skälla ut en annan stackars dödsätare.

Fast egentligen kunde man säga att dödsätaren hade tur, ingen tortyr, inga hot, bara enkel utskällning.

Om man hoppade över alla svordomar så verkade det som att den här stackars dödsätaren hade råkat döda fel person. Inte för att Voldemort tyckte att det var slöseri med dödande utan snarare för att han inte gillade slarv. Tillslut så skickade han iväg dödsätaren att rätta till sitt misstag och vände sig mot Rodolphus istället.

Rodolphus visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga eller göra, så han bestämde sig att bara stå där och låta Voldemort ta första steget.

"Sätt dig," sa han.

Rodolphus satte sig.

"Jag har ett uppdrag åt dig, jag har hittat en extremt värdefull artefakt i Sydamerika, du är den enda som möjligen skulle kunna förstå sig på hur extremt viktigt det är att den kommer tillbaka hel, alltså får du åka och hämta den," han gjorde ett kort uppehåll "Den klarar inte av att transfereras så du får flyga tillbaka den hit. Du får absolut inte bli upptäckt!"

"Ska jag stjäla den?" frågade Rodolphus stillsamt. Visst, han var med all säkerhet den av anhängarna som skulle uppskatta det här konstverket mest, och han var den enda som aldrig i hela sitt liv skulle kunna förstöra ett konstverk. Han älskade konst.

"Självklart, just nu finns det hos någon mugglare som inte alls förstår vad det är… det borde inte bli så svårt för dig," Voldemort vände sig bort från honom "Varför är du en sådan gentleman?

"Va?" Rodolphus förstod inte vad han talade om.

Voldemort vände sig irriterat om "Mot Bella!"

Rodolphus satt tyst en stund "För att jag inte vill utnyttja henne på samma sätt som alla andra gör det."

"Jag tvivlar på att hon ser det så," fnyste Voldemort.

"Kanske det, men jag vill att hon ska känna sig älsk… säker," ändrade Rodolphus sig.

Voldemort såg intresserat på honom "Så du älskar henne verkligen?"

Rodolphus öppnade munnen men stängde den igen.

"Nåja, så länge du inte glömmer vad som hände den andra unga damen så antar jag att det inte spelar någon roll."

Rodolphus bet ihop käkarna "Ingen risk att jag glömmer det."

Voldemort log kallt "Bra, du kan gå."

-----

Bella hade varit ensam i huset i två dagar utan att något hänt. Hon tillbringade dagarna med att sitta ute i solen, simma i sjön och främst av allt, sova ordentligt. Tredje dagen ensam vaknade hon tidigare än vad hon brukade. Eftersom hon inte var särskilt trött så gick hon ner till köket för att göra lite frukost åt sig. Hon öppnade dörren och var nära på att snubbla över tröskeln. Där inne stod ingen mindre än Voldemort.

Han såg förvånat upp på henne när hon snubblade in.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade han.

"Jag bor här," fräste hon, det glada humöret hon hade haft för en stund sedan var bortblåst "Vad gör du här?"

"Jag brukar komma hit på morgonen och äta, det är inte precis så att jag kan gå ut och äta eller köpa mat för den delen," påpekade han torrt.

Bella visste inte riktigt vad som retade upp henne mest, att han kom dit på morgonen när hon sov, eller att han åt upp deras mat. Hon valde det första alternativet. Samtidigt kom hon på att hon hade alldeles för lite kläder på sig. Bara en t-shirt och underkläder.

"Men varför just hit?" frågade hon och försökte komma på om hon hade någon morgonrock i närheten.

För att göra henne ännu argare såg han road ut "Varför inte? Jag vet var allt i köket är och det är alltid välfyllt."

Voldemort tog en kopp som verkade innehålla kaffe och satte sig ner vid bordet.

"Du gillar att plåga mig eller hur?"

"Ja, det är faktiskt ganska roligt, men jag lovar att jag bara är här för kaffet," svarade han.

Det var helt otroligt hur han verkade ha glömt bort hur de senaste gången de sågs hade skrikit åt varandra. Bella förundrades än en gång över det fenomen som var killar. Särskilt galna killar som Voldemort.

Istället för att säga något dräpande till svar så vände sig Bella om med en sur min och lämnade köket.

"Bella vänta!" hörde hon Voldemort bakom sig.

Han hann ikapp henne inne i vardagsrummet.

"Vad är det?" fräste hon.

Voldemort tog tag i hennes axel för att få stopp på henne "Du kan få ett jobb."

Bella stannade och såg förvånat på honom "Ett jobb?"

"Eller ett uppdrag, du kan kalla det var du vill."

Hon såg in i hans mörka ögon "Beror på vad det är."

Han log mot henne "Har du lust att leka inbrottstjuv?"

Bella blev mot sig vilja intresserad.

"Vad är det för nått jag ska stjäla?"

"En bok."

"En bok?" frågade Bella misstroget. När hon hörde någon säga ordet 'stjäla' tänkte hon genast på diamanter och guld.

"Ja, en bok, en bok om alkemi."

"Var finns den?" hon försökte att ignorera att hans hand fortfarande låg på hennes axel och att han stod några decimeter ifrån henne.

"Inte så långt härifrån, men det kan vara svårt att ta sig in i huset där den finns och tillbaka."

Bella fnös "Inte för mig."

Voldemort smekte hennes kind. Tydligen av ren reflex för när han märkte det så släppte han henne med båda händerna och tog ett steg tillbaka.

"Så du är intresserad?"

"Ja, säg bara var så hämtar jag den," Bella försökte låtsas som om hennes hjärta inte arbetade som besatt "Vad får jag i betalt?"

"Det är en bok om alkemi, så om du vill ha pengar så är det snart inga problem."

Nej, jag vill ha dig, ville hon svara men istället så nickade hon bara.

Voldemort förklarade var huset låg och vilka som bodde där och var boken kunde tänkas befinna sig. Bella lade allt på minnet.

"Och, Bella…" avslutade han "Var försiktig."

Återigen såg hon förvånat på honom "Va?"

"Ja, jag vill inte att du åker fast och berättar för ministeriet om var jag håller hus."

"Självklart inte…" muttrade Bella och såg ner på golvet.

Han klappade henne på huvudet och gick tillbaka till köket.

Bella satt sig ner en stund och tänkte över sin situation. Nu hade hon fått ett lysande tillfälle att ge sig av. Hon kunde ta boken, hoppas på att det inte var skrivit på något konstigt språk, och sedan börja göra guld själv. Sedan kunde hon sticka därifrån och göra vad hon ville.

För Bella hade alltid gjort som hon ville. Alltid.

Hon reste sig upp. Varför gjorde hon då inte precis vad hon ville just nu då?

Med beslutsamma steg så marscherade hon in i köket igen där Voldemort just gjorde sig redo att ge sig av. Utan ett ord så gick hon fram till honom, lade armarna runt hans hals och kysste honom hårt.

Kanske var det av chock men han knuffade inte undan henne. Istället så kysste han henne tillbaka.

Tillslut så drog hon sig tillbaka.

Han såg undrade på henne "Varför?"

"Jag har alltid gjort precis som jag vill."

Han betraktade henne en stund och sedan sa han med hård röst "Gör inte om det."

Han försvann.

Bella stod kvar i köket med ett leende. Han kunde säga vad han ville, hon hade just fått det bevisat för sig att han fortfarande gillade henne. Hårt.

-----

Narcissa var nära på att börja gråta när Lucius buttert berättade för henne att Voldemort inte gick med på att låta henne stanna hemma.

Voldemort pekade ut de faktum att Narcissa var den som hade lyckats få ihop mest nyttig information och att ifall Lucius trotsade hans order skulle de båda få ångra sig gruvligt.

Några kvällar senare begav de sig ut igen. Den här gången skulle det hållas en auktion på varor som inte fanns i vanliga affärer av olika orsaker. Antingen var de förbjudna att sälja eller så var de stulna.

Den här gången var det en lyxigare tillställning eftersom nästan alla varor kostade över 100 galleon. Narcissa behövde inte heller ha något pinsamt på sig, utan fick välja vad hon ville, bara det såg glamoröst ut.

Hon hittade en lång himmelsblå galaklädnad medan Lucius höll sig till en vanlig (fast hemskt dyr) svart galaklädnad.

Lucius ändrade också om hennes ansiktsdrag så att hon såg flera år äldre ut, sedan gjorde han så att hon blev ungefär fem centimeter kortare och fick hår ner till midjan. Narcissa kunde inte påstå att hon älskade förändringen, men det fick duga. Han hade föreslagit henne att färga håret rött, men det hade hon blankt vägrat.

De kom fram till ett av Londons kända hotell och blev eskorterade upp till en stor sal längst upp.

Det var inte lika mycket folk som de hade varit kvällen innan, men den här gången var det väldigt många som kände Lucius. Narcissa började då förstå vilken status familjen Malfoy ägde.

Medan Lucius stod och småpratade med sina bekanta gick Narcissa omkring och tittade på varorna som stod utställda och försökte tjuvlyssna på folk samtal. Men allt hon hörde var kallprat och prat om varorna.

Varorna var som inget hon hade sett innan, det fanns drakägg och flygande mattor, magiska oljelampor och förhäxade böcker. Det fanns några saker som egentligen inte var särkilt farliga men som ministeriet hade förbjudit för att de riskerade att avslöja trollkarlsamhället för mugglarna, men de flesta saker kunde vara rent av livsfarliga. Narcissa fick i närbild se hur en köttätande växt försökte bita tag i huvudet på en oförsiktig kund.

Efter timme av mingel lyckades hon dock hitta något av intresse.

"De borde ha varit här för länge sedan!" hörde hon en irriterad gammal gumma säga.

"Jag sa ju att Derek hade fått ett litet problem, han blir bara lite sen," till hennes fasa och nyfikenhet så var det samma man som hade lurat henne för några dagar sedan, Joseph.

"Vad då för problem? Jag tycker verkligen att Derek sattes in för tidigt, bara för att hans far…"

"Tyst! Prata inte om saker du inte förstår," fräste Joseph.

"Vad är det för nått då? En ny plan?"

"En täckmantel, gubben är orolig för den där nya spelaren."

Gumman flämtade "Använder han sin egen son som täckmantel? Tänk om Derek dör!"

"Äsch," fräste Joseph "Du är för sentimental för att förstå det här, man måste vara försiktig i dessa tider."

Han gick sin väg och lämnade gumman muttrande kvar.

Narcissa skyndade sig tillbaka till Lucius som äntligen hade blivit lämnad ensam.

"Jag hörde precis något jätte intressant," viskade hon och berättade kort om det hon hade hört.

Lucius nickade "Bra, jag hörde också något skrämmande, det verkar som om Tomtenissarna håller på att få ont om pengar…"  
Han avbröts av att applåder utbröt. De vände sig om och Narcissa kände genast igen den blonde mannen, som hon gissade var Derek, i en mörkblå klädnad. Den gråhårige och den flintskallige var bakom honom i sina vanliga svara klädnader.

"Välkomna allesammans," sa Derek med ett leende.

Narcissa drog i Lucius arm och viskade tyst vem han var. Lucius nickade igen och såg genast mer intresserad ut.

"Budgivningen kommer starta alldeles strax så om ni vill vara så vänliga att slå er ner i rummet här bredvid så kommer ni snart få något att dricka," han log mot dem och visade dem in i ett annat rum.

Lucius började gå men då såg Narcissa hur den gamla gumman hon hade sett innan tog sin in genom en annan rum. Mot bättre vetande följde Narcissa efter henne. Hon hade en känsla av att hon hade sett gumman någon gång för länge sedan, men hon kunde inte komma på var.

Hon gick genom dörren och fann sig stå i en tom korridor. På väggarna fanns det ljushålare med ljus i. Längre bort i korridoren såg Narcissa hur en dörr stängdes. Hon smög tyst dit och lade örat mot dörren.

"Derek har kommit nu," sa den gamla gummar precis.

"Det var på tiden, jag tror ministeriet är oss på spåren, vi måste få slut på auktionen så snabbt som möjligt," svarade en annan röst. Narcissa tyckte det lät som en äldre mans röst och funderade på om det kunde vara Dereks mystiske far.

"Det är mycket folk där, jag tror nog allt kan gå åt snabbt," sa gumman.

"Bra, jag vill härifrån så snabbt som möjligt, jag måste vara i Madrid tidigt i morgon och jag måste hinna prata med Derek innan jag åker."

"Tror du det är så klokt att låta Derek sköta allt här?" frågade gumman försiktigt.

"Klokt? Nej, men nödvändigt, vi får inte underskatta våra motståndare."

"Hur går det med pengafrågan då?"

Mannen suckade "Jag kommer komma på nått."

"Vad har vi här då?"

Narcissa stelnade till när hon hörde en röst bakom sig. En röst som hon kände igen som Josephs.

Han tog tag i hennes axel och öppnade dörren och knuffade in henne. Som förra gången han knuffat in henne i ett rum så trillade hon och landade på knäna.

Gumman och mannen såg förvånat upp när dörren öppnades.

"Vad är det här Joseph?" frågade mannen, han var gråhårig och hade en hel del rynkor, men var väldigt respektingivande och hade genomträngande blå ögon. Narcissa misstänkte stark att det var Dereks far.

"En spion misstänker jag, och inte en särskilt duktig än heller, hon stod med örat mot dörren," Joseph verkade väldigt belåten med sig själv.

Mannen drog upp henne och synade henne, sedan drog han fram sin trollstav och satte den mellan ögonen på Narcissa.

"Inveteo," muttrade han och Narcissa kände hur det brände lite lätt i ansiktet och hur hon hennes hår blev kortare igen och hur hon växte lite.

Joseph flämtade till "Det är ju den där tjejen!"

Mannen puttade ner Narcissa i en stol och vände sig till Joseph "Vem då?"  
"På spelen för några dagar sedan så såg jag henne och tyckte det var lite konstigt att en så ung flicka som hon var där och hon var så frågvis så jag tog med henne till Derek, men tydligen trodde han inte hon var någon fara," sammanfattade Joseph det.

"Tack Joseph, hitta Derek och ta hit honom," sa mannen och masserade tinningen.

Joseph försvann igen. Gumman såg på henne och mannen tog något att dricka.

"Jag känner igen dig," sa gummar efter ett tag.

Narcissa, som hade suttit och försökt tänka ut olika flyktplaner, ryckte till och såg på gumman.

Mannen såg också på henne.

"Vad heter du?"

"Karin," sa Narcissa lågt.

"Vad gjorde du utanför dörren egentligen?" frågade mannen.

Narcissa försökte tänka ut en bra historia, något som skulle kunna vara troligt. Förutom sanningen förstås. Dessvärre funkade inte hennes hjärna ordentligt. Hon öppnade dörren och stängde den igen.

"Hon kanske är under imperiusförbannelsen?" funderade gumman.

Mannen höll fram sin trollstav och mumlade något annat och ett vitt ljus började plötsligt lysa runt henne.

"Nej, det är hon inte."

Dörren öppnades igen.

"Det här måste vara viktigt, far för…" det var Derek som hade kommit in, när han fick syn på Narcissa så stelnade han till "Vad gör hon här?"

"Hon lyssnade utanför dörren."

"Va? Varför då?" Derek verkade inte vara den smartaste pojken på jorden.

"Vi vet inte," svarade hans far irriterat.

"Aha!" ropade gumman till "Nu vet jag var jag har sett dig, du är Cygnus Blacks yngsta dotter!"


	20. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Narcissa stelnade till. Nu kom hon på var hon hade sett gumman innan. När hon var liten hade systrarna haft en barnsköterska vid namn Lotte McGinger. Hon hade slutat när Narcissa var fem år för att Bella vägrat ha en barnsköterska eftersom hon faktiskt hade börjat skolan. Bella hade spelat Lotte några trix och snart hade Lotte lämnat in sin anställningsansökan.

Gumman Lotte skrockade "Jag hade inte trott att jag skulle få se dig i sådana här kretsar, Narcissa, jag skulle ha väntat det från Bellatrix eller till och med Andromeda, men inte från dig."

Narcissa svalde.

Derek däremot hade lyst upp "Far, är inte familjen Black rysligt rika?"

Mannen lyste också upp "Jo, det är de allt."

Mannen och Derek gick in till ett annat rum och Narcissa kunde höra hur de pratade där inne, men hon hörde inte vad de sa.

"Fast de är kanske Bellatrix som har satt dig i det här klistret?" frågade Lotte.

Narcissa orkade inte ljuga längre så hon nickade bara.

"Kunde just tänka mig det, du var alltid det snälla barnet."

"Lotte, vi är inte rika," viskade hon "Det är min faster Walburga som har alla pengar, och när pappa dog så klipptes den inkomstkällan av, vi äger inte mycket alls."

Lotte såg forskade på henne "Jo, jag hörde att Cygnus hade blivit mördad, men inte kan Walburga vara så sniken?"

Narcissa nickade sorgset "Jo, det är hon, jag tror inte ens hennes söner från röra pengarna."

Regulus Black hade en gång beklagat sig inför Narcissa över att han aldrig fick några pengar av sin mor och att han var tvungen att låna från sina vänner.

"Det här kommer inte Casper gilla," muttrade Lotte. Narcissa gissade att Casper måste vara Dereks pappa.

Derek och Casper kom ut igen, både med nöjda flin i ansiktet.

"Vi ska begära lösensumma för dig, flicka lilla," sa Casper.

"Hur mycket?" frågade Narcissa lågt.

"100 000 galleoner, vem vill du ska få kravbrevet?"

Narcissa svalde, så mycket pengar hade inte hennes mamma. Kanske Lucius hade, men aldrig att hon skulle be dem skicka kravbrevet till honom. Voldemort hade det alldeles säkert, men varför skulle han bry sig om att betala? Det fanns bara en person som Narcissa kunde komma att tänka på som skulle kunna fixa så mycket pengar.

"Skicka det till min syster, Bellatrix," viskade hon och hatade sig själv för det.

Lotte skrockade "Så din syster har hittat en inkomstkälla som heter duga? Har hon gift sig rikt?"

Narcissa skakade på huvudet.

"Så länge som hon ger oss pengarna så spelar det ingen roll," sa Casper bryskt "Vi måste få iväg flickan härifrån och till något ställe där ingen kommer hitta henne."

Derek log "Jag vet det bästa stället."

"Bra, ta dit henne, Lotte följ med och se till så att hon inte rymmer. Var har du ditt trollspö flicka?"

"Jag har inte med mig den," sa Narcissa "Jag går fortfarande i skolan, vi får inte använda trolldom under loven."

De såg konstigt på henne alla tre.

"Derek, ta henne härifrån nu, jag tror vi kommer få sällskap snart," sa Casper.

"Varför…"

"En obeväpnad flicka skulle aldrig gå ensam hit, någon måste vara med henne, men om vi går nu så slipper vi slagsmål och vi kan skicka kravbrevet i lugn och ro."

Casper var visst klyftigare än Derek var. Narcissa hade hoppats att Lucius på något sätt skulle lista ut var hon var och hinna rädda henne.

Men innan hon han tänka så hade Derek gripit tag i hennes arm och transfererat iväg dem någonstans där ingen skulle hitta henne.

-----

Bella tyckte att Voldemort hade överdrivet när han hade berättat hur svårt uppgiften var. Det var den verkligen inte. Faktum var att hon inte ens behövde gå in i huset.

Hon hade nämligen bestämt sig för att prova på Imperiusförbannelsen. Hon hade aldrig gjort det innan. Hon satt uppe i ett träd en bit från huset och hade precis kastat förbannelsen över ett hembiträde. Hon uttalade en formel över sig själv som skulle göra så att hon kunde se allt som hembiträdet såg och sedan beordrade hon flickan att gå in.

Hon stötte inte på några större problem, det var en person som sa åt hemiträdet vad hon skulle göra och Bella fick henne att niga och börja damma.

När den andra personen hade gått beordrade Bella flickan att fortsätta leta. Hon kom in i ett mörkt rum och Bella var helt säker på att det var rätt rum.

Flickan sökte igenom hela rummet och tillslut så kom hon fram till ett kassaskåp. Flickan lyckades efter en stund få upp kassaskåpet (med lite hjälp från en fjärrformel från Bella) men när hon sträckte in handen så började hela hon brinna. Några sekunder senare var kontakten bruten och Bella visste att flickan hade dött.

Bella tänkte efter och beslutade sig för att själv gå in i huset och ta boken. Om hon inte gjorde det så skulle någon snart hitta liket och då skulle bevakningen höjas. Lika bra att få det överstökat.

Bella stötte inte på en levande själ, hon misstänkte att mannen som ägde huset var på sitt jobb eller liknande, men för säkerhet skulle så hade hon hela tiden sitt trollspö framme.

Hon kom in i det mörka rummet och gick fram till kassaskåpet som stod öppet. Hon såg noga på det.

Det verkade finnas ett kraftfällt runt det.

När det hade gått tjugo minuter började hon bli nervös och sporrade sig själv till att jobba snabbare. En halvtimme hade gått när hon äntligen fått bort kraftfältet och triumferade kunde ta boken.

Då gick larmet.

Det tjöt högt och innan Bella visste ordet av så var hon omringad av vakter. Hon duckade för flera förbannelser som kastades mot henne och lyckades döda en vakt och ta sig ut genom dörren bakom honom.

Hon skenade som en hippogriff genom huset och ut ur det. Väl ute så tog hon ett djupt andetag och transfererade sig hem till Rodolphus herrgård igen.

Hon landade i vardagsrummet och sjönk utmattat ihop på en av sofforna med boken tryckt mot kroppen. Hon skrattade.

"Var har du varit?" det var Rodolphus röst.

Bella satte sig upp och såg honom komma in genom köket.

Hon visade boken "På ett uppdrag, du då?"

"På ett uppdrag," log Rodolphus "I Sydamerika."

"Jag tyckte väl du såg solbränd ut…" mumlade Bella och sjönk tillbaka ner mot soffan.

Rodolphus satte sig vid hennes huvud och tog boken "Alkemi? Varför vill han ha det?"

"Du får väl fråga honom," sa Bella och lade sig tillrätta i hans knä och slöt ögonen "Verkar det lätt?"

Rodolphus läste igenom det och flämtade "Verkligen inte! Voldemort skulle nog kunna det, men jag tvivlar på att någon annan skulle klara av det."

Bella suckade. Där sprack hennes plan om att skapa sig en förmögenhet över en natt. Nåja, Voldemort hade ju lovat att hon kunde få pengar om hon ville.

Rodolphus lade försiktigt boken på bordet "Har du skadat dig?"

"Nä… bara några rispor, är mest trött," hennes tunga kändes som sirap. Faktum var att alla hennes kroppsdelar kändes som sirap. Hon kunde i röra sig.

"Bella?" Rodolphus röst lät som om den kom långt bortifrån.

"Så trött…" viskade Bella innan föll ner i medvetslöshetens träsk.

-----

Voldemort kom tillbaka till sitt hus i London efter ett långt och tröttsamt möte med ett flertal ledare över hela Europa. Mötet hade gått väldigt bra, de flesta av dem hade gått med på att samarbeta med Voldemort (på Voldemorts villkor förstås, men det visste de inte än), men nu var han så trött så han mest av allt skulle vilja lägga sig ner och sova i flera dagar. Det var krävande att manipulera paranoida trollkarlar.

Men när han hade kommit in i vardagsrummet så flög Lucius upp från en stol.

"Narcissa är försvunnen!" sa han med gråten i halsen.

Voldemort hann knappt få in det fören Rodolphus dök upp mitt i rummet.

"Det har hänt något med Bella!"

Det första som slog Voldemort var vilka lipsillar till anhängare han hade. Rodolphus lät inte heller som om han hade lågt ifrån gråten.

"Vad har hänt Bella?" frågade Voldemort först, han hade trotts allt alltid brytt sig mer om Bella än om Narcissa.

"Hon kom tillbaka från något uppdrag som hon hade gjort åt dig, och som hon lyckades med, men något måste ha hänt för strax efter att hon kom tillbaka så svimmade hon och jag kan inte väcka henne!"

Att en man kunde låta så olycklig fick Voldemort nästan att känna medömkan. Men bara nästan.

"Och vad hade hänt Narcissa?" frågade han och vände sig till Lucius.

"Vi var och spanade och så plötsligt var hon borta, jag väntade och letade men jag hittade henne ingenstans, och jag är säker på att de har tagit henne, de har haft pengaproblem länge och jag tror de tänker kräva lösensumma."

"Då går vi till Rodolphus hus då," sa Voldemort och transfererade sig innan de andra hunnit tänka. Fast bara några sekunder efter att han kommit dit var de båda där.

"Men Narcissa så?" utropade Lucius förtvivlat.

"Tänk efter, Lucius," sa Voldemort irriterat och satte sig på huk bredvid Bellas medvetslösa kropp "Du sa att de behöver pengar, då kommer de inte skada henne än på ett tag. Och det skulle vara omöjligt att leta efter henne, hon kan vara var som helst. Dessutom så kommer Narcissa med all säkerhet be dem skicka kravbrevet till Bella och då är det ju lika bra att vi är hos Bella när hon får den."

Voldemort såg närmare på några rivsår som Bella hade på armen. Det såg ut som en förbannelse hade träffat henne där. Han luktade på såret och gjorde en grimas.

"Hon har blivit förgiftad på något sätt," sa han och vände sig om. Där låg boken som hon hade hämtat. Han började läsa i den.

"Hur då?" frågade Rodolphus, han hade tagit sig samman nu och kunde prata utan att darra på rösten.

"Vet inte, men jag antar att svaret finns i den här boken."

Voldemort hoppade motvilligt över de delar som han tyckte såg väldigt intressanta ut och letade efter olika giftiga förbannelser. Tillslut så hade han hittat två stycken som kunde ha används på Bella, Cebusförbannelsen eller Lemophimförbannelsen. Och botemedel mot dem båda. Enda problemet var att om han använde fel botemedel så skulle Bella med all säkerhet dö direkt.

Han visade de andra två vad han hade kommit fram till.

"Hur ska vi veta vilken vi ska ta?" frågade Rodolphus och började låta lite förtvivlad igen.

De avbröts av ett knackade på fönstret. Lucius gick efter en nick från Voldemort och öppnade. Ugglan släppte ner ett brev och flög sedan därifrån.

"Det är till Bella," sa Lucius darrande.

"Öppna de då," sa Voldemort avfärdade och försökte hitta fler symtomen på Bella.

Hon hade inga lila fläckar i ögonen som var vanligt vid cebus, men det stod också att det kunde ta några timmar innan fläckarna visade sig. Fast om hon hade lemophim så skulle hon vara död om mindre än tre timmar.

Han hörde hur Lucius flämtade "Det är kravbrevet! De vill ha 100 000 galleoner."

Voldemort sa ingenting utan läste igenom allt som stod om förbannelserna för fjärde gången. Det måste finnas något annat.

"Rodolphus, hämta en färsk citron," sa Voldemort.

Till hans lättnad så sprang Rodolphus iväg utan att fråga och kom tillbaka några minuter senare med en citron.

Voldemort skar av en bit och gned biten mot Bellas hand. Genast började gröna fläckar komma upp på handen.

Rodolphus såg förfärat på sin herre "Varför gjorde du sådär?"

Voldemort läste ur boken "En person som lider av lemophim blir tillfälligt allergisk mot citrusfrukter. Jag skulle vilja kalla det här en allergisk reaktion."

"Men tänk om Bella är allergisk mot citron i vanliga fall också," påpekade Rodolphus.

"Det vet jag att hon inte är, hon brukar dricka citronvatten," sa Voldemort och började trolla fram ingredienser som behövdes för motgiftet "Hjälp till!"

De andra två hjälpte till att skala, skära och krossa olika ingredienser och efter bara en timme så var de klara med drycken.

Voldemort tvingade i Bella drycken och såg till så att hon svalde. Väldigt snabbt efteråt satte hon sig häftigt upp och hostade.

"Åh, fy, vad var det där?!" utropade hon.

"Du höll på att dö," fräste Voldemort, nu när faran var över kände han sig tröttare än någonsin.

Då verkade det som om Bella märkte att han var där. Hon såg på honom och rodnade lite.

Det blev en besvärad tystnad.

"Hur blir det med Narcissa då?" frågade Lucius till sist. Han hade sjunkit ner i en fåtölj och höll fortfarande brevet i handen.

"Vad är det med Narcissa?" frågade Bella oroligt.

"Hon har blivit kidnappad," svarade Rodolphus lågt.

"KIDNAPPAD?!" skrek Bella "AV VEM?"

"En organisation som kallar sig Tomtenissarna och som jag och hon hade spionerat på ett tag," sa Lucius dystert "De måste ha kommit på henne."

Bella vände sig häftigt mot Voldemort "Skickade du ut min syster, min sextonåriga syster, på ett spionuppdrag?!

Voldemort nickade och önskade att han hade försvunnit innan Bella hunnit vakna. Han önskade nästan att han inte hade räddat henne alls. Varför hade han räddat henne? Han visste inte, han hade bara gjort det, utan att tänka.

Bella såg väldigt vilsen ut, och på vippen att börja gråta.

Voldemort funderade igen över varför hans dödsätare var så sentimentala.

"Vad vill de ha?" frågade hon Lucius tillslut.

"100 000 galleoner."

Bella vände sig direkt mot Voldemort "Du får betala."

Voldemort var inte van att få order och han gillade det verkligen inte.

"Och varför då?" frågade han silkeslent. Det var ett tydligt tecken på att han höll på att bli arg, men Bella verkade inte tänka på det.

"För det är ditt fel!"

Eftersom de satt knappt en halvmeter ifrån varandra så var det lätt för Voldemort att gripa tag i Bellas hår och dra ordentligt.

"Och? Tänk om det var min plan att hon skulle åka fast?" väste Voldemort "Ett perfekt sätt att få veta vad som händer på insidan."

Bella försökte desperat få honom att släppa taget men han tog fast henne händer i andra handen.

Vid det här laget hade Lucius gått därifrån med tårar rinnande nerför kinderna. Rodolphus såg villrådigt från sin herre till sin flickvän utan att veta vad han skulle göra.

"Din syster är så oskuldsfull," väste Voldemort i hennes öra "Folk berättar allt möjligt för sådana personer som din syster, så om hon stannar där ett tag så är jag säker på att hon kommer få veta allt vi behöver."

Han halvt knuffade, halvt kastade Bella ner på golvet. Bella såg på honom med en blandning av hat, smärta och rädsla.

Han brydde sig inte. Han transfererade sig hem igen. Han behövde verkligen sova.


	21. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Narcissa hade blivit inlåst i ett litet, men inte allt för hemskt, sovrum. Eller, hon misstänkte att det här sovrummet var för sådana som hade blivit kidnappade. Det fanns en säng och under sängen en potta och dessutom en liten byrå där det fanns en karaff med vatten och en handduk. Sedan fanns det ytterliga två stolar som man kunde sitta på. Allt var rent och prydligt och Narcissa undrade hur ofta de kidnappade folk egentligen.

Det fanns inget fönster så Narcissa skulle snabbt ha tappat tidsbegreppet om det inte vore för att de skickade in mat till henne tre gånger om dagen.

För det mesta var det Lotte som kom in med maten och passade samtidigt på att försöka fråga ut henne om vad hon kände till om Voldemort. Men Narcissa ljög och sa att hon aldrig hade träffat honom.

Det var egentligen inget fel på maten, men det var inte tillräcklig för en flicka i tonåren och Narcissa började långsamt magra av.

När hon hade varit där i lite över en vecka kom Derek in med matbrickan och med ett stort leende. Han slog sig ner på en stol och såg på henne. Narcissa ignorerade honom och slängde sig över maten istället. Hon var konstant hungrig.

Hon åt upp och satte sig sedan på sängen.

"Vad vill du?" frågade hon. Hon hade lärt sig tillräckligt mycket för att förstå när någon annan än Lotte kom in med mat så var det för att de ville förhöra henne eller något annat, än hade de inte fått ur henne något värdefullt. Däremot hade hon fått veta en hel del, som att det fanns fem stycken som styrde hela organisationen, det var Casper och Caspers två kusiner och sedan två svågrar. Ett familjeföretag alltså. Det fanns också ett tiotal högre uppsatta (släktingar det med, däribland Derek). Resten, omkring 50 personer, var de som gjorde allt som sades till dem. De tog hand om smutsjobbet.

Smutsjobben kunde gå ut på att döda, hota och kidnappa folk. Det var också att ta hand om spelen som Narcissa och Lucius hade sett.

Tomtenissarna var inte en stor rörelse (inte om man jämförde med Voldemorts armé som innehöll flera olika sorters varelser), men de höll sig på benen.

Derek satte sig bredvid henne på sängen, alldeles för nära för att Narcissa skulle känna sig behaglig till mods.

"Du vet att du skulle få det mycket bättre om du samarbetade," sa han.

"Jag har redan sagt att jag inte vet något," ljög Narcissa. Hon hade för länge sedan kommit på att bästa sättet var förneka att hon visste något istället för att säga att hon inte kunde berätta.

Derek skrattade och lade handen på hennes knä.

"Det finns andra sett att vara samarbetsvänlig," viskade han.

Narcissa slog till honom i ansiktet "Aldrig!"

Derek for upp med handen för den kind där Narcissa hade slagit honom.

"Va, fan! Jag har ju hört ryktena om din syster, hur skulle jag kunna veta att du inte var likadan?!"

"Bella skulle också ha gjort sådär," sa Narcissa iskallt och drog sig längre bak i sängen.

Derek gick därifrån utan ett ord.

"Enda skillnaden är att hon inte skulle få ont i handen…" tillade hon tyst för sig själv.

-----

Bella sov oroligt, i sina drömmar såg hon Narcissa bakom ett skynke. Hon kunde höra henne skrika efter hjälp och Bella försökte allt, hon försökte dra i skynket, hon försökte hitta ett hål, hon försökte hitta en ände på det, men det fanns ingen. Hon försökte klösa med naglarna för att göra hål på skynket.

Narcissa grät bakom skynket, Bella kunde se hennes siluett. Hon försökte ropa på Narcissa, men det verkade inte som om hon hörde henne.

Skynket började stelna. Det såg ut som om det bildades iskristaller över hela skynket. Narcissas skugga började blekna. Bella slog händerna mot skynket som nu hade blivit isande kallt. Hon hörde hennes syster ropa hennes namn en gång till, sedan bleknade drömmen bort…

Bella öppnade ögonen och kände sig stel som en pinne. Iskallt svett rann över hela kroppen på henne. Hon satte sig upp och andades sakta in och ut.

"Mardröm?"

Bella hoppade till i sängen och såg sig omkring. Voldemort satt i en fåtölj vid ett av fönstren inne i hennes rum, han såg inte på henne utan istället ut genom fönstret.

"Vad gör du här?"

Trots att det var mörkt kunde Bella se att han log "Jag kom för att berätta för dig att guldet är klart, men när jag såg hur… livligt du drömde hade jag inte hjärta att väcka dig."

"Så det är bara därför du är här?"

Voldemort skrattade kort "Du är den enda jag känner som kan flörta precis efter att hon hade haft en mardröm."  
Bella knep ihop munnen "När ska vi lämna pengarna då?"

"Jag har redan skickat en uggla. Jag föreslog att vi skulle träffas vid midnatt."

"Vad är klockan nu då?"

"Snart fyra."

Bella lade sig ner i sängen igen "Låt mig få sova!"

"Jag lät dig sova, du vaknade av en mardröm," påpekade Voldemort roat.

Hon knep ihop ögonen.

"Ska inte du gå och sova då?"

"Det är några saker jag måste prata med dig först."

Han reste sig och gick fram till sängen. Bella vände på huvudet och öppnade ögonen.

"Vad då?"

"Du kommer inte få vara med när vi räddar din syster," sa han långsamt.

"Va? Varför inte?" Bella satte sig upp igen.

"För att du är känslomässigt engagerad, det kan bli farligt då."

Om Bella hade varit lite mer vaken så skulle hon förstå att Voldemort hade valt att prata med henne vid den här tiden för att hon skulle vara för trött för att argumentera emot. Och tillräckligt trött för att glömma bort hur han hade behandlat henne senast de sågs.

"Men jag vill hjälpa," klagade Bella.

"Jag lovar att jag kommer ta hit Narcissa så fort bytet har skett."

"Lovar du?"

"Jag sa ju att jag lovar," Voldemort och sedan gick han.

Bella lade sig ner och somnade igen.

-----

Narcissa vaknade av att Lotte kom in i rummet. Hon hade ingen aning om vad klockan var, men det kändes som hon precis hade somnat.

"Är det redan frukost?" mumlade hon.

"Nej, upp med dig flicka!" sa Lotte "De ska betala för dig nu!"

Narcissa blev med ens klarvaken "Va?"

"Vi har fått brev från Voldemort nu, han tänker betala vid midnatt!"

Det kändes sig varm i hela kroppen. Äntligen skulle hon få komma därifrån.

Plötsligt kurrade hennes mage. Och så skulle hon få äta när hon ville.

"Vad är klockan nu då?" frågade hon.

"Runt fem."

Det här var första gången Narcissa hade fått veta vad klockan var. Hon kunde inte låta bli att bli chockad, hur hade hon ha vänt på dygnet så snabbt.

"Kom nu, flicka, vi måste gå," Lotte drog upp henne ur sängen.

Narcissa kände hur det snurrade i huvudet, men hon var van vid det.  
"Får jag något att äta?" frågade hon, även fast hon visste vad svaret blir.

"Nej, du får mat när du får mat."

Lotte lät Narcissa klä på sig en klädnad som hon hade fått låna. Vad som hade blivit av med hennes gamla galaklädnad kunde hon bara gissa.

De gick ut för rummet och för första gången på tre veckor fick Narcissa se solljus. Hon slöt ögonen, men Lotte tog tag i hennes arm och drog med henne genom korridoren.

Narcissa kände sig väldigt svag, men hon gick trots allt själv. Tillslut kom de in till en sal, det fanns massa bänkar överallt och på dem satt tre människor. Narcissa kände igen Derek och Casper, men inte den andra.

Derek såg på henne med konstig blick. Narcissa hade inte sett honom sedan hon slagit till honom.

Casper tog kommandot direkt.

"Så, Narcissa, det verkar som om du har ljugit för oss," sa han allvarligt.

"Varför skulle jag göra det?" frågade Narcissa svagt, om hennes huvud bara kunde sluta snurra, om hon kunde få något att äta. Hon kände sig så svag. Hon visste att eftersom hon inte fick tillräckligt att äta så hade de börjat ta näring från hennes muskler. Men denna vetskap hjälpte henne inget vidare.

"Voldemort har skrivit att han själv kommer komma och hämta dig," sa Casper retligt "Varför skulle han göra det om han inte tyckte att du var viktig?"

"Jag betyder inget för honom, det är väl min syster som har övertalat honom," muttrade Narcissa.

Mannen bredvid Casper såg förbryllad ut.

"Vad menar hon med det?" frågade han Casper.

"Jag sköter frågandet, Luke," sa Casper.

Luke. Narcissa visste att det var en av de fem högsta. En kusin till Casper.

"Hur skulle din syster kunna påverka honom?" frågade Casper henne.

"De ligger med varandra," svarade Narcissa trött.

"Kunde just tänka mig det," muttrade Lotte.

"Då tycker jag att vi kräver mer pengar," sa Derek.

De började diskutera det här, men Narcissa orkade inte lyssna, hon sjönk ihop på bänken och somnade istället.

När hon vaknade igen så verkade det har gått ytterliga några timmar. Männen hade gått och det var bara Lotte kvar.

"På tiden att du vaknar, jag skulle just väcka dig," sa Lotte.

"Vad är klockan?" Narcissa kände sig om möjligt ännu snurrigare än innan. Antagligen för att hon inte hade fått någon mat alls idag.

"Nästen elva, vi måste gå."

Hade hon verkligen sovit i fem timmar till? Något kändes fel.

"Vad ska ni göra med mig?" frågade hon.

Just då kom Derek in igen. Han hade ett elakt leende på läpparna.

"Du kan gå nu Lotte, jag tar hand om det här."

Kanske var det sättet han sa "det här" men Narcissa kände sig med ens väldigt nervös.

Lotte gav honom en sur blick men gick därifrån.

"Ta av dig kläderna," sa han till henne.

Narcissa flämtade till "Va?"

"Ja, det är våra kläder du har på dig," påpekade han.

"Kommer jag få tillbaka mina gamla kläder då?"

"Nej, jag tror vi sålde dem," sa han utan att bry sig om hennes förfärade blick "Ta av dig innan jag gör det."

Narcissa kände till sin stora skam hur hon började gråta. Tårarna forsade ner för kinderna medan hon darrande drog av sig klädnaden. Tillslut stod hon i bara underkläderna som hon tack och lov fick behålla.

Han tog tag i hennes händer och surrade dem bakom hennes rygg. Han grep sedan tag om hennes midja och transfererade dem sedan därifrån.

De kom fram till ett mörkt skogsparti som Narcissa inte kände igen. Det fanns några statyer där så hon trodde det var i någon park, men hon var inte säker.

Och Voldemort var där, Narcissa hade aldrig varit så glad att se någon förut.

Han var som vanligt klädd i svart och hade en säck vid sina fötter. Han sa inget.

"Så det är du som är Voldemort?" frågade Derek och släppte Narcissa.

Voldemort nickade kort och såg värderande på Derek. Narcissa märkte hur Derek blev lite nervös.

"Ge oss pengarna så får du flickan," sa Casper.

Voldemort log mot honom "Nej, ge mig flickan först."

Derek puttade henne lite närmare men höll fortfarande i hennes bakbundna händer.

"Får se guldet," sa Derek.

Voldemort böjde sig ner utan att släppa dem med blicken och öppnade säcken.

Guld glimrade däri.

"Hur vet ni att det är äkta?"

"Hur vet jag att det där verkligen är Narcissa?" gav Voldemort igen "Hon ser inte ut som hon gjorde innan."

Då tog Casper över igen, han skar loss Narcissas händer med sin trollstav och gick sedan fram med henne till Voldemort. När han kom fram böjde han sig ner och tog guldsäcken. Sedan släppte han Narcissa och transfererade sig därifrån. Narcissa kunde höra hur Derek gjorde samma sak.

Voldemort tog av sig sin mantel och svepte den runt henne.

"Varför betalade du?" frågade Narcissa en smula förundrad.

"Det gjorde jag inte, det där var pysslingguld."

Med ett roat leende så transfererade han dem därifrån.


	22. Chapter 21

Nu kommer jag in och varnar igen! Det här är jag väldigt ledsen att jag inte kunde lägga ut på fenix, för man får veta några saker om Rodolphus. Nåja, nu får ni ju veta det i alla fall! Hoppas ni gillar det!

* * *

Kapitel 21

Rodolphus satt på sitt rum och stirrade på det svarta skynket på väggen. Nere i vardagsrummet visste han att Bella och Lucius nervöst väntade på att Voldemorts skulle komma tillbaka med Narcissa.

Han var däremot upptagen av helt andra tankar. Det var exakt fyra år sedan nu. Fyra år sedan det har hänt. Det som hade fått honom att helt sätta sin trohet till Voldemort.

Rodolphus suckade och drack upp det sista ur vinflaskan. Han visste att han var full, men han hade inte tänkt göra något mer ikväll i alla fall, så det spelade ingen roll. Och Bella skulle vara så upptagen med sin syster att hon inte märkte att han inte var där.

Och så skulle ju Voldemort vara där.

Hon skulle inte märka någonting, tänkta han bittert och öppnade en ny vinflaska.

Han ville bara glömma. Glömma allt som hade hänt. Glömma att han var en mördare, glömma att han var en dödsätare, glömma att han älskade en kvinna som älskade hans herre. Glömma det fruktansvärda som hade hänt den där natten för fyra år sedan.

Han hörde ett tjut nerifrån och var ganska säker på att det betydde att Narcissa hade anlänt. Han var säker på att han skulle få höra allt i morgon, Bella burkade vara ganska informativ av sig.

Han reste sig från golvet han hade suttit och vinglade in i ett sidorum. Där inne stod ett staffli med en tom vit duk. Det fanns ett litet bord med massa penslar och färger på.

Han tog en pensel på måfå och doppade den i lite svart färg och började dra linjer över duken. Linjer som blev till mönster, mönster som bildade en bild.

Tårar började rulla nerför hans kinder och blandade sig med färgen.

Återigen hade han målat ansiktet som hemsökte hans drömmar. Men ansiktet hade bleknat lite och istället så blandades en annan persons ansiktsdrag i.

Nu kunde bilden föreställa två olika personer. Det var fel.

Rodolphus tog en annan pensel och började måla över ansiktet. Bort skulle det. Bort. Han ville inte se det mer. Det var fel, han skulle inte tänka på det. Han hade lovat sig att han inte skulle tänka mer.

Han målade så hårt så det gick hål på duken. Han slet den ursinnigt bort från staffliet och tog med den ut i sovrummet igen, där slängde han den i elden.

Han sjönk ner på golvet och såg när elden åt på den förstörda duken. Där det halvt förstörda ansiktet tittade på honom. Ansiktet som kunde föreställa två olika kvinnor.

Två kvinnor som han älskade.

-----

Kaos. Det var kaos nere i vardagsrummet. Så fort Bella hade sett sin syster hade hon knuffat undan Voldemort för att få krama om henne.

Voldemort hade blivit så överraskad att han hade trillat baklänges över en stol. Lucius hade blivit väldigt blek och sjunkit ihop i en soffa. Antagligen var han chockade över hur otroligt smal och naken Narcissa var.

Voldemort satte sig tillrätta i stolen med en irriterad min medan Bella, som tydligen också hade märkt hur lite kläder Narcissa hade, ledde ut henne i köket och knappt två minuter senare kom de tillbaka och då hade hon fått på sig lite rena och hela kläder.

Narcissa sjönk ner i sin pojkväns väntade famn och Bella kastade tillbaka Voldemort mantel till honom.

Efter att de två blonda hade utbytit flera kyssar och gråtit flera tårar harklade Voldemort sig och bad Narcissa berätta vad hon hade fått veta. Han ignorerade de mördade blickarna han fick från Bella.

Narcissa drog ett djupt andetag och berättade om alla som hon visste fanns, och de som hon trodde skulle gå över till Voldemorts sida och de som aldrig skulle det.

Voldemort satt tyst och begrundade detta medan Bella började fråga ut Narcissa om allt annat som hade hänt henne.

När Narcissa berättade att det var Lotte som hade avslöjat henne blev Bella vit av vrede i ansiktet.

"När du åker för att slåss mot dem så tänker jag följa med," sa hon vänt till Voldemort.

Han såg på henne och suckade "Jag tänker inte slåss mot dem."

"VA?!" Bella exploderade.

Voldemort skrattade till "Du behöver inte bli så arg, självklart kommer jag att ha ihjäl några av dem, men jag tänker inte slåss mot dem."

"Åh…" Bella sjönk tillbaka i soffan bredvid Narcissa igen "Men jag tänker inte låta Lotte komma iväg med det här."

"Du kan få åka dit om du vill," sa Voldemort nonchalant och reste sig "Jag återkommer med vidare order om några dagar."

Han försvann därifrån.

Bella suckade. Narcissa kröp ihop i Lucius famn och blundade.

"Finns det något att äta?" frågade hon efter ett tag.

Bella reste sig genast "Ja, jag fixar något, du ser verkligen ut att behöva mat, Cissy."

Hon gick snabbt ut i köket.

"Gjorde de något annat mot dig där?" frågade Lucius efter en liten stund.

"Nej, jag tillät dem inte," svarade Narcissa som förstod vad Lucius syftade på.

"Bra…" Lucius verkade tänka "Du måste säga om jag går för snabbt fram."

Narcissa log mot hans axel "Det är väl lite för sent för det?"

Lucius suckade "Jag menar allvar, jag vill inte skada dig."

Hon började leka med en av hans hårslingor "Du kan inte skada mig."

Han suckade igen, men innan han hann säga något mer kom Bella tillbaka med te och bröd och massa olika sorters pålägg och de lät maten tysta mun.

-----

Bella vaknade igen sent på eftermiddagen. Narcissa hade somnat i Lucius famn någon gång vid gryningen och då hade Bella också tyckt att det var dags att sova.

Även om hon hade sovit i flera timmar var hon trött. Hon hade haft mardrömmar.

Hon kunde inte höra något från de andra sovrummen så hon drog på sig en blå morgonrock och gick ner i köket.

Det var tomt där också, men någon hade lämnat en lapp på bordet. Det var Narcissa som hade skrivit den.

_Vi har åkt för att köpa nya skolsaker, vi kommer tillbaka senare._

Bella rynkade pannan. Varför hade de åkt…?

Då kom hon på att det faktiskt var sista veckan i augusti, och nästa vecka skulle Narcissa börja sitt sjätte år.

Hon gjorde i ordning lite kaffe och gick sedan ut på en terrass som fanns utanför köket. Hon satte sig i solen och läppjade på kaffet. Hon slöt ögonen och njöt.

Narcissa var tillbaka, hon hade fått en anledning till att jaga och ha ihjäl den fruktansvärda barnsköterskan Lotte och på samma gång hade hon fått ett sätt att göra Voldemort sur genom att åka och ta livet av Lotte innan hon egentligen fick någon order om det.

Hon skrattade förtjust för sig själv i eftermiddagssolen. Den här kvällen skulle bli så rolig!

Efter att ha druckit upp kaffet diskade hon muggen med magi och gick sedan upp till sitt rum för att bestämma vad hon skulle ha på sig under den här minnesvärda kvällen.

Tillslut så bestämde hon sig för att ta på sig en vinröd t-shirt med v-ringning, ett par svarta shorts och ett par svarta platåsandaler. Hon bestämde sig också för att ha håret utsläppt och stora solglasögon eftersom det var större chans att ingen skulle känna igen henne då.

Hon tog sitt trollspö och transfererade sig till det ställe Lucius hade nämnt det skulle vara en ny tomtenissesamankomst. Det skulle vara en ny vadslagning i en lagerlokal nere vid hamnen i Brighton.

Samankomsten skulle inte börja fören om några timmar, men om hon hade förstått Narcissa rätt så brukade Lotte för det mesta hjälpa till att göra i ordning saker.

Hon steg in i lokalen och fick genast syn på Lotte. Nåja, hjälpa till var väl ett starkt ord, det verkade mest som om Lotte stod och skrek på vad de andra skulle göra.

Hon gömde sig i en skugga och vände på sin chans.

Det tog ett tag, Bella hade suttit i nästan en timme och tagit in scenen framför sig. Det var ett tiotal personer som Lotte gormade åt, två kvinnor och resten män. Om Bella inte hade varit här i ett annat syfte hade hon mycket väl kunnat tänka sig att ragga upp vissa av personerna.

Tillslut lämnade Lotte lokalen och försvann genom en dörr.

Tyst som en mus följde Bella efter, det tog ett tag för hon var hela tiden tvungen att gömma sig bakom lådor som stod lite överallt.

Dörren ledde ut till en liten bakgård. Där stod det två stora boxar. Den ena innehöll en hippogrif, den andra en manticora.

Bella log för sig själv. Det här skulle bli lätt.

Lotte mumlade för sig själv där hon gick mellan burarna.

"Expelliarmus!" skrek hon sedan.

Lotte kastades bakåt mot en mur och hennes trollspö hamnade vid Bellas fötter. Bella bröt det mitt i tur genom att stiga på det, sedan sköt hon upp solglasögonen på huvudet.

"Jag gillar inte vad du gjorde mot min syster," väste Bella.

Lotte, som hade hunnit sätta sig upp, såg först förvånad ut och sedan förfärad.

"Be-Bellatrix, vad gör du här?" stammade hon.

Bella log bittert "Åh, ger igen för gammal ost eller nått," svarade Bella.

Lotte reste sig upp "Du kan väl inte mörda mig, Bellatrix?"

Bella skrattade "Jo, det skulle jag kunna, men det skulle inte vara tillräckligt smärtsamt…" hon låtsades tänka efter, men egentligen hade hon redan tänkt ut allt.

"Det vore ju förargligt om den där manticoran slapp ur sin bur…" mumlade Bella lagom högt för att Lotte skulle höra det "Jag menar, de där tänderna kan ju bita genom ben… men så tycker ju manticoror om att börja äta nerifrån och upp…"

Innan Lotte han säga något mer lyfte Bella locket på manticorans bur. Manticoran tog ett skutt upp och hoppade på den närmsta människan som fanns, nämligen Lotte.

Bella skrattade när hon hörde hur Lotte skrek. Hon öppnade dörren till lokalen igen och så fort hon hade kommit in så låste hon dörren. Om nu Lotte skulle lyckas ta sig ut manticorans grepp. Sedan transfererade hon sig därifrån.

-----

Hon skrattade hejdlöst när hon landade i köket igen. Rodolphus såg förvånat upp.

"Var har du varit?" frågade han.

"Bara tagit livet av gamla fiender," fnissade Bella.

"Jaså, det har du?"

Bella vände sig tvärt om. Varför var _han_ alltid tvungen att vara där?!

Voldemort lade armarna i kors med en bister min "Det slog dig aldrig att jag hade en plan?"

Bella såg oskyldigt på honom och spärrade upp ögonen "Men du förstår, jag var så arg, jag kunde inte hindra mig. Jag tillåter inte någon att vara elak mot min syster."

Voldemort fnös "Det tror jag säkert… och det hade inget med att göra att du ville ha hämnd för alla gånger hon slog dig som barn?"

Bella ryckte på axlarna "Vad gör du här?"

"Småpratar med Rodolphus," svarade han ironiskt sedan transfererade han sig därifrån.

Bella vände sig mot Rodolphus igen "Vad är det med honom?"

Han ryckte på axlarna "Han ville bara påminna mig om en sak."

"Jaså, vadå?"

Rodolphus log "Bara en sak."

Bella satte sig på köksbordet och log. Hon var på alldeles för bra humör för att bli arg för att de hade hemligheter för varandra. Det hade säkert inte varit något viktigt i alla fall. Voldemort ville väl bara ha sytips eller nått.

Hon skrattade åt sin egen tanke.

Rodolphus ställde sig framför henne "Vad skrattar du åt?"

"Ingenting," flinade hon och böjde sig fram för att kyssa honom.

Han kysste henne tillbaka och lade armarna om hennes nacke.

Hon började fumla med hans bälte.

"Vad gör du?" viskade han och kysste hennes kind, öra och ner på halsen.

"Jag vill göra det med dig," viskade hon tillbaka.

"Här? Nu?"

Bella drog ner hans byxor "Ja!"

Han var inte fullt lika utrustad som Voldemort var, men Bella var inte så kräsen. Hon var alldeles för upphetsad, och glad över att äntligen ha fått ha ihjäl sin gamla barnsköteska.

Rodolphus drog av henne på överdelen och började knåda hennes bröst. Hårt. Bella var till ett litet tjut av överraskning. Rodolphus hade alltid verkat så mjuk. Inte för att hon hade något emot det här, tvärt om.

"Gör det ont?" viskade han och nafsade i hennes öra.

"På ett bra sätt," flinade hon tillbaka och kysste honom över hela ansiktet..

Snart hade han kysst varenda centimeter av hennes överkropp och hon kände sig upphetsad som aldrig förr. Hon tog tag i hans manslem och försökte få honom att komma närmare henne, men han skrattade och började mycket långsamt knäppa upp hennes shorts.

Han retades med henne, slickade hennes bröstvårtor lät hela tiden fingrarna glida bort från knäppningen, längre ner.

"Sluta vara så elak!" fnissade hon och rev honom på ryggen.

"Jag har en konstnärssjäl, jag måste få experimentera mig fram," mumlade han och drog äntligen av henne shortsen.

"Så det var du som dekorerade hallen i julas?" stönade hon och la sig ner på rygg på bordet.

"Tyst med dig," flämtade han och äntrade henne äntligen.

Snart kunde Bella inte tänka på mer än på njutningen som fick henne att skrika.

Ett år senare friade han till henne.


	23. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Rodolphus ville tro att Bella älskade honom lika mycket som han älskade henne. Det senaste året hade varit helt underbart. För det första verkade som om hon helt och hållet hade kommit över Voldemort. Hon pratade väldigt sällan om honom, och de hade kunnat träffas utan några större bråk. Förutom den gången då Voldemort hade slagit Bella blodig för att hon försökt stjäla några böcker från hans kontor, vilket hon hade gjort för att han inte hade tillåtit henna att tortera en av de som kidnappat Narcissa och som tydligen hade varit väldigt otrevlig mot henne.

I alla fall, sedan den gången hade Bella hållit sig väldigt kall mot Voldemort och nu kunde de som sagt vara i samma rum utan att slå, skrika eller ha sex med varandra.

Bella hade vänt hågen helt och hållet till Rodolphus och de första månaderna hade han fått utstå många menande blickar från Voldemort och ett antal av hans anhängare.

Så fort Narcissa hade blivit bättre hade Bella återfått sitt vanliga sorglösa sätt och under jullovet hade Bella och Narcissa fnittrat som galningar varje gång han eller Lucius kom in i rummet. Rodolphus kunde mycket väl tänka sig vad de hade pratat om.

I alla fall, nu var det sommar igen, och Narcissa bodde som vanligt tillsammans med Bella i hans hus. Och eftersom Lucius, den kärlekskranka valpen, ville vara tillsammans med Narcissa hela tiden så bodde också han där.

På något sätt hade även Voldemort tillfälligt flyttat in. Han hade om möjligt blivit ännu mer fruktad sedan hans massaker på tomtenissarna (trots att många av dem hade gått över på hans sida) och han började få ont om gömstället. Det gamla huset i London hade blivit upptäckt någon gång under hösten, så nu medan Voldemort letade efter ett nytt permanent boende så sov han hemma hos Rodolphus.

När Rodolphus hade frågat varför hade Voldemort svarat att Rodolphus hade flest sovrum, med undantag av Lucius, men eftersom Lucius hela tiden var här så kunde Voldemort inte gärna bo hemma hos honom. Sedan sa Voldemort åt honom att sluta ifrågasätta honom.

Men Rodolphus visste nog att det fanns en annan anledning till varför Voldemort bodde hemma hos honom. Voldemort kom hela tiden med pikar om att det var dags för Rodolphus att stadga sig.

Nu satt alltså Rodolphus på sitt rum med en förlovningsring i handen. Han stirrade på den. Den var egentligen inget märkvärdigt, en silverring med tre små safirer i sig. Det enda han behövde nu var en smula mod. Han trodde verkligen att Bella älskade honom, men skulle hon säga ja? Han visste att hon älskade sin frihet…

-----

Då hade han inte räknat med Voldemorts influerande. Voldemort visste att Rodolphus tänkta fria till Bella, och han var också orolig för att Bella skulle sätta sin frihet före Rodolphus. Och eftersom Voldemort ville veta precis var han hade Bella (och vem som hade henne), så tänkte han inte lämna något till ödet.

Sent en kväll så knackade han på hennes sovrums dörr. Han hade redan skickat ut Lucius och Rodolphus på ett ganska harmlöst uppdrag, och han precis försäkrat sig om att Narcissa satt nere i vardagsrummet och gjorde sina läxor.

"Kom in!" ropade Bella.

Han steg in och Bella såg upp från golvet där hon satt och läste "Vad vill du?"

"Du behöver inte låta så fientlig, Bella, jag vill bara prata lite," log han.

Bella såg misstänksamt på honom "Vad vill du?"

"Rodolphus kommer snart ställa en väldigt viktig fråga till dig, och jag vill bara försäkra mig om att du tänker svara ja."

Det var otroligt vilka sinnesstämningar som kunde synas i ett ansikte på så kort tid. Först såg hon väldigt förvånad ut, sedan sken hon upp för att några sekunder efteråt se bekymrad ut och sedan förfärad. Sist panikslagen.

"VA? Vad menar du?!" viskade hon.

"Han vill gifta sig med dig, Bella," sa han mjukt.

"Men… Varför?"

Voldemort kom på ett flertal anledningar som kunde få vem som helst att vilja gifta sig med henne, men dem sa han inte. Istället så svarade han sockersött "För att han älskar dig."

Bella satt tyst en stund.

"Men… det är för tidigt!"

Voldemort suckade, det var det här han var rädd för.

"Du ska svara ja i alla fall."

Bellas ögon sköt blixtar mot honom "Det kan väl inte du bestämma! Varför vill du egentligen att jag gifter mig?"

Återigen kom Voldemort på mängder med bra anledningar, men han ville inte berätta någon av dem för Bella.

"Om du inte svarar ja, tänker jag berätta för alla vad du och Severus Snape gjorde," hotade han henne lent.

Bella såg lite illamående ut.

"Som om det skulle ha någon betydelse," hon försökte låta överlägsen, men hon darrade på rösten.

Voldemort log kallt mot henne. Det hade varit på ett möte i våras, Snape var en ganska ny anhängare och Voldemort hade bett Bella att ta med honom ut på ett spaningsuppdrag. Mest för att han visste att hon skulle hata det.

De hade blivit stationerade på en pub och tydligen hade de fått i sig lite för mycket att dricka.

När Voldemort inte fick något svar från dem hade han begett sig dit och fått veta att de hade skaffat sig ett rum.

Han hade gått dit och den scen som hade mött honom fick honom fortfarande att skratta så att tårarna rann. Efter det hade Voldemort genast gett Snape högre status. En person som kunde göra något sånt…

Dessutom hade det gett honom en väldigt bra hållhake på Bella. Hon skulle verkligen bli utskämd om någon annan fick reda på det.

"Vad tror du Rodolphus skulle säga om han fick veta det?" frågade han lent.

Bella var vit i ansiktet av vrede och innan han visste ordet av så hade hon kastat sig över honom och brottat ner honom på golvet. Hon hann ge honom några ordentliga smällar innan han fick övertaget och lyckades sätta sig på hennes mage.

"Varför vill du inte gifta sig med Rodolphus?" frågade han, en smula ansträngd eftersom hon hela tiden försökte vrida sig loss.

"För att det är för tidigt," fräste hon och försökte bita honom i hans armen.

Voldemort suckade "Varför måste vi alltid göra sådär Bella? Varför kan du inte bara ta en enkel order?"

"För att den kommer från dig!"

"Barnunge," muttrade Voldemort.

"ÅH! Ska du säga! Du som alltid måste ha allting i hela världen, det spelar ingen roll om det redan tillhör någon annan!"

Hon hade en poäng där, men det tänkta han inte säga till henne "Syftar du på något särkilt?"

"Släpp mig!"

"Inte fören du säger att du ska vara en duktig flicka och gifta dig med Rodolphus."

"Jag hatar dig!"

Han skrattade "Vad har det med saken att göra?"

Bella morrade.

"Om det ska vara så kallar jag på Rodolphus och så får du se hans min när jag berättar hur hans oskuldsfulla flickvän har besudlats."

Bella fick tårar i ögonen "Jag hatar dig!"

Voldemort log mot henne "Du har sagt det. Nå, var blir det?"

Hon vände bort huvudet och Voldemort satt kvar och väntade.

"Okej," viskade hon tillslut.

Han kysste henne på kinden "Duktig flicka."

-----

På kvällen satt Bella nere i vardagsrummet och väntade nervöst. Rodolphus skulle komma snart, Lucius hade redan kommit och snabbt försvunnit med Narcissa. De var som kaniner de två.

Hon hörde att någon transfererade sig in i entréhallen. Hon slöt ögonen.

Skulle hon verkligen säga ja? Jo, hon var tvungen, annars skulle Voldemort berätta för alla vad hon som hade hänt och det skulle hon aldrig stå ut med. Hon rodnade bara hon tänkte på det.

Det hade inte varit hennes fel! Snape hade lurat henne till det. Bella hade känt sig äcklad och förödmjukad efteråt, kanske mest för att det var just Voldemort som hade kommit på dem. Och han hade skrattat!

Bella lade sig på magen i soffan och kvävde ett stön ner i kudden. Han hade skrattat så mycket att han inte ens hade kunnat ge dem en utskällning för att de inte hade gjort sin uppgift. Sedan hade han haft mage att gradera Snape så att han fick ännu mer inflytande. Bella kunde ha mördat dem båda två!

Hon hörde ett harklande och satte sig hastigt upp och försökte se så neutral ut som möjligt. Vilket var svårt med blossande röda kinder.

Rodolphus såg konstigt på henne "Vad är det med dig?"

"Jag... öh… har sprungit och jag blev så trött," ljög hon.

"Sprungit?" Rodolphus såg väldigt förvånad ut.

"Ja… jag råkade gå in i Narcissas sovrum och Lucius hade precis kommit dit och… det är lite genant att se sin syster i en sådan situation så jag sprang därifrån innan de hann se att jag hade sätt… äh, du fattar…" mumlade Bella och hoppades att han skulle gå på den lögnen.

Som tur var verkade han göra det för han log.

"Hur har din dag varit?" frågade han och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Som vanligt… jag har mest suttit och läst… trist, men det gick" svarade hon. Hon kunde inte precis säga att hon hade brottats med Voldemort.

"Jag förstår… Har du lust att gå ut och äta middag?"

Bella slappnade av lite, då hade hon fortfarande lite tid på sig innan han skulle fråga "Gärna!"

En halvtimme senare satt de inne på en liten och mysig italiensk restaurang som låg några mil från där det bodde. Inte för att det spelade någon roll, det gick snabbt att transferera sig.

Bella hade beställt in pasta med någon spännande ost sås och Rodolphus åt någon fiskrätt.

De satt och småpratade om lite allt möjligt tills deras tallrikar togs bort och de beställde in efterrätten. Då sjönk Rodolphus ner på golvet och tog fram en ring ur fickan.

"Bellatrix Black," sa han och darrade lite på rösten "Vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Bella kände hur paniken steg i kroppen, men så kom hon att tänka på Voldemorts hot och log så gott hon kunde mot honom "Ja, det vill jag."

Det var den största lögn hon sagt i hela sitt liv.


	24. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

Morgonen efter frieriet vaknade Bella tidigt. Hon kunde inte ha sovit i mer än tre timmar för de hade kommit hem sent och somnat ännu senare och när hon såg på klockan var den bara halv sex.

Rodolphus såg tungt vid hennes sida och snarkade till lite då och då. Bella tänkte förfärat över vad hon skulle göra om han började snarka ännu mer när han blev äldre. Skulle hon stå ut med det?

Voldemort snarkade aldrig.

Nej, hon ska inte tänka på honom. Inte på något sätt som kunde leda in hennes tankar på annat.

Men vad hon önskade att det var Voldemort som låg bredvid henne.

Nej, nej, nej, bort! Hon hade kommit över honom, hon behövde honom inte. Han var en skitstövel. Men de där röda ögonen han hade fått var verkligen sexiga.

Med ett stön steg Bella upp. Hon visste att om hon låg kvar så skulle hon fortsätta att tänka på Voldemort och det hade hon ingen lust med.

Hon intalade sig att den enda anledningen att hon tänkte på honom nu var för att hon var upprörd över att hon var tvungen att gifta sig med Rodolphus. Visst, det var inget fel på honom, han var trevlig och snäll och duktig, men att tillbringa resten av livet med honom?

Hon suckade och drog på sig en mörkröd morgonrock. Hon behövde verkligen prata med någon.

Utan närmare tanke på hur tidigt det var så gick hon till dörren där Narcissa och Lucius bodde. Hon öppnade den tyst och gick in.

Hon stannade upp och log när hon såg dem. De var väldigt söta tillsammans. Narcissa låg på rygg och hennes hand låg över Lucius hand som låg över hennes mage. Lucius låg på sidan med ena armen under Narcissas nacke och den andra över hennes mage. Bella såg förtjust att båda två var nakna. Hon smög försiktigt fram och lyfte på täcket.

Hon visslade tyst, nu förstod hon varför Narcissa och Lucius betedde sig som kaniner… eller i alla fall varför Narcissa gjorde det.

Då vaknade Narcissa med ett ryck. Bella släppte täcket.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade hon smått hysteriskt.

Bella skrattade tyst och visade upp hennes vänsterhand där vigselringen satt.

Narcissa gav till ett litet skrik och tog tag i Bellas hand. Lucius stönade vid hennes sida.

"Va e va?"

Både Narcissa och Bella ignorerade honom.

"När hände det här?" frågade Narcissa.

"Igår, kom, vi går till köket," sa Bella och drog upp Narcissa ur sängen och slängde ett nattlinne till henne.

"Var ska du?" frågade Lucius och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"Sov du, Lucia, du kan behöva din skönhetssömn," sa Bella och flinade mot honom.

Lucius såg trött på henne men lade sig lydigt ner igen och drog täcket över huvudet. Innan de hade kommit ut genom dörren kunde de höra hur han sov igen.

"Vilken duktig pojkvän du har," sa Bella leende.

"Ja… och väck mig aldrig så igen, jag avskyr när någon drar av mig täcket, det är så kallt," sa Narcissa.

Bella flinade "Det var inte därför jag gjorde det."

Narcissa rynkade pannan "Varfö… åh… jaha… fy på dig Bella."

Bella skrattade bara och de kom ner i köket.

Narcissa gäspade "Så varför väckte du mig egentligen, för jag antar att det är något mer än att du råkar ha förlovat dig. Med Rodolphus antar jag?"

Bella nickade "Ja…"

"Jag trodde inte du ville gifta dig?"

"Nej det vill jag inte, men Voldemort tvingade mig att säga ja."

Narcissa spärrade upp ögonen "Varför då?"

"Jag vet inte, jag frågade men han svarade inte…"

"Men varför gick du med på det då?"

Bella kände hur det hettade till i ansiktet på henne "Han… hotade med att… ja, han hotade mig i alla fall."

"Men hade inte ni blivit… ja… ganska neutrala mot varandra?"

"Jo… typ… nått… men i vi hade ett slagsmål igår när han sa att jag var tvungen att gifta mig…"

"Vad hotade han dig med?" frågade Narcissa nyfiket.

Bella såg ner i bordet "Det vill jag inte säga…"

Snäll som Narcissa var frågade hon inte mer om det.

"Men vad tänker du göra nu då?"

"Vet inte!" suckade Bella uppgivet "Slå ihjäl Voldemort och säga till Rodolphus att jag inte är redo…"

Narcissa log sorgset mot henne "Rodolphus skulle bli väldigt ledsen då."

"Jag vet… men jag kan väl få slå ihjäl Voldemort i alla fall?"

Narcissa skrattade "Visst, varför inte."

Bella skrattade lite också. Hon berättade inte för Narcissa om vilka tankar hon egentligen hade om honom. Hon ville inte ens erkänna dem för sig själv.

-----

Efter ungefär en vecka förlikades Bella med sitt öde och började planera inför bröllopet. De hade redan bestämt att det skulle vara första januari så att Narcissa och Andromeda kunde komma. Rodolphus hade också en lillebror, Rabastan, som Bella bara hade träffat några få gånger. Han var för tillfället i Tyskland och gjorde några uppdrag för Voldemort, och skulle inte komma tillbaka fören i slutet av året och Rodolphus ville ha med honom, så alltså var första januari perfekt.

Det första de gjorde var att ordna gästlister. Till Bellas stora förtret ville Rodolphus att Bellas mamma skulle komma. Bella hade stönat och sagt att hon inte hade pratat med sin mamma sedan hon gick sitt sjunde år på Hogwarts och det var över tre år sedan! Då hade Rodolphus påpekat att Bella inte hade pratat med Andromeda under den här tiden heller. Bella suckade och gav med sig. Det var sant att hon inte hade pratat med Andromeda, men det var inte för att hon ogillade henne, utan snarare för att hon och Andromeda aldrig hade haft något närmare band med varandra. Det enda hon visste var egentligen att Andromeda nu hade slutat skolan och Narcissa hade nämnt att Andromeda hade fått något tillfälligt jobb på Den läckande kitteln.

Så i början av augusti åkta Bella, tillsammans med Rodolphus och Narcissa, till Druella Black för att bjuda henne på bröllopet.

Det kändes ovant att vara vid sitt barndomshem igen. Hon hade så många dåliga minnen därifrån. Om hur Cygnus hade slagit henne och hur Druella bara tittat åt ett annat håll och druckit något. Men Narcissa hade berättat att Druella hade blivit mer medveten sedan Cygnus dött. Inte för att hon visste att det var Bella som mördat honom.

Bella knackade på porten och kramade om Rodolphus hand. Vad sa man egentligen till personen som hade fött en, men som man inte hade pratat med på tre år?

Några få minuter senare kom en husalf som Bella inte kände igen och öppnade. Husalfen såg väldigt sliten ut och det förvånade inte Bella ett dugg. Varför skulle någon slita om de hade en husalf som tog hand om allt?

"Är mor här?" frågade Narcissa och såg ner på alfen.

Alfen nickade "Den här vägen, miss."

De följde efter husalfen genom borgen och in till ett rum som Bella visste hade varit Cygnus arbetsrum.

Alfen öppnade dörren.

"Mrs har gäster," sa alfen buttert.

"Det är bra, Cody, du kan gå tillbaka till att rensa fisken nu," sa Druella utan att titta upp från skrivbordet där hon satt och skrev något.

Bella kände hur det högg till lite i magen när hon såg sin mor. Hon hade fått grå ränder i sitt halvlånga svarta hår. Hon verkade också ha fått fler rynkor, men hon satt rak i ryggen och när hon äntligen såg upp upptäckte Bella att hennes blå ögon fortfarande var klara och vakna.

"Hej, mor," sa Bella kvävt.

Druella lade ena handen för munnen och reste sig. Hon lät den sjunka igen och gick runt skrivbordet.

"Bellatrix! Är det verkligen du?" Druella tog tag i både hennes händer "Du har blivit så vuxen."

Hon omfamnade henne och Bella kände sig stel som en pinne. Några ögonblick senare släppte Druella henne och örfilade henne istället.

"Varför har du inte hört av dig flicka?!" skällde hon "Har du någon aning om hur orolig jag har varit?"

Bella kände hur det sved i kinden "Roligt att se dig också, mor."

Druella suckade och bad dem komma med till vardagsrummet där de fick sätta sig. Druella ropade på Cody för att ordna fram till te och vände sig sedan till Bella igen.

"Vad har du haft för dig, Bellatrix?" frågade hon "Enda anledningen till att jag har vetat att du levt är för att Narcissa har sagt det, men hon har inte velat säga något annat."

Bella såg hur Narcissa sjönk ihop lite i soffan bredvid henne.

"Jag har inte haft för mig så mycket," ljög Bella, aldrig att hon skulle berätta för sin mor om hennes äventyr med Voldemort.

"Så, ska du inte presentera mig för den här stilige mannen bredvid dig?" frågade Druella och såg sint på Rodolphus.

"Jovisst, Druella, det här är Rodolphus Lestrange, min fästman."

Då sken Druella upp "Så du har äntligen bestämt dig för att göra något vettigt här i livet! Och med en Lestrange. Det är en bra familj, Bellatrix."

Bella var väldigt van vid sådana här tal, henens föräldrar hade redan i tidig ålder berättat för henne hur viktigt det var med att behålla det rena blodet. Och Bella höll med, men hennes mamma behövde väl inte göra en stor scen av det?!

"När blir bröllopet?" frågade Druella.

"Första januari," svarade Bella.

"Åh, men då har vi ju jätte mycket att planera!" Druella for upp ur soffan med en fanatisk blick i ögonen "Du måste ordna en bröllopsklädnad, och bestämma vad vi ska vara, och musiken och hitta någon som ska viga er och mat och gäster och placeringar och…"  
"Mor, snälla lugna dig," bad Bella.

Druella klappade i händerna "Du måste flytta hit Bellatrix! Så att vi kan ordna allt, vi måste hålla oss till traditionerna och ta hand om allt inför bröllopet!"

Bella såg förfärat från sin mot till Narcissa till sin mor till Rodolphus. De andra två log mot henne.

"Men… jag bor hos Rodolphus…" försökte Bella.

"Vilket är väldigt oanständigt, alltså måste du flytta in hit genast så att vi vet att inget osedligt händer."

Narcissa och Rodolphus blev plötsligt väldigt intresserade av mattan som låg på golvet och undvek allas blickar. Bella själv såg närmst förkrossad ut.

"Mor! Jag är vuxen nu, jag tar ansvar för mina egna handlingar!"

Druella såg förstående på henne "Jag vet, kära du, jag vill bara inte att du och Rodolphus ska gå igenom samma sak som jag och din far fick göra. Vi… tröttnade på varandra…"

Druella tystnade och såg ut i fjärran.

"Men…" försökte Bella igen.

"Bellatrix, snälla, vi har varit ifrån varandra så länge," Druella såg på henne med blanka ögon.

Bella svalde. Hennes mor hade förändrats väldigt mycket på de senaste tre åren precis som Narcissa hade sagt. Kanske till det bättre. Hon vände sig om och såg på Rodolphus som nickade.

"Det kan vara bra för dig att tillbringa lite tid med din mor, Bella," sa han "Och det är ju inte så lång tid till bröllopet."

Då nickade Bella "Okej… jag ska bara packa sen så kommer jag."

Druella kramade om sin dotter.


	25. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Medan Druella och Bellatrix begravde sig i bröllopsbestyr åkte Narcissa tillbaka till Hogwarts för att börja sitt sista år. Innan hon ens hade kommit dit så önskade hon att hon var hemma igen.

Rädslan över Voldemort hade nått otroliga nivåer över sommaren, och alla som kanske hade något med honom att göra bemöttes med fruktan och hat. Slytherinarna var särskilt utsatta.

Narcissa steg på Hogwartsexpress och gick och satte sig i en kupé i slutet av tåget. Hon brukade för det mesta åka med tillsammans med de andra flickorna i hennes sovsal, men än så länge var hon ensam. Hon hade visserligen Nancy Stevens, men hon hade varit tillsammans med sin pojkvän och Narcissa misstänkte att Nancy skulle sitta med honom. De andra två, Roberta Hanning och Atea Ling hade hon inte sett alls än. Tåget hade inte ens satts i rullning fören hon fick veta exakt hur hatad hon var i egenskap av Slytherinare.

Hon hade precis skjutit in sin koffert under sätet då kupédörren öppnades. Hon vände sig om och fick se en kille som hon trodde gick sjätte året i Gryffindor stå med ett hånleende på läpparna.

"Vad vill du?" frågade Narcissa avvaktande.

"Jag vill ha den här kupén," sa han och satte hakan i vädret.

"Det finns väl fortfarande andra kupéer lediga? Varför tar du inte någon av dem?" frågade Narcissa, mycket väl medveten om att killen antagligen kunde ta henne i kragen och slänga ut henne om han ville.

"Men jag vill ha den här," sa han och synade henne noga.

"Jaha, men jag kom hit först."

"Så du tror att du är något bara för att du är spion åt Du-vet-vem."

Narcissa gapade nästan, hur kunde han veta det? Sedan slog det henne att han inte alls visste det, han bara antog att eftersom hon gick i Slytherin så var hon på "den andra" sidan.

"Varför skulle jag spionera åt honom?" frågade hon istället.

Han skrattade rått "Du ska inte tro att han är något, om några veckor så kommer min pappa ha fångat in honom och då kommer ni åka dit hela bunten!"

Med "hela bunten" antog Narcissa att han menade Slytherin. Nu kom hon också på vem han var, det var Andrew Scrimgeour, son till Rufus Scrimgeour som hade blivit en väldigt känd auror på senaste tiden. Han var den enda som hade lyckats fånga in en dödsätare än så länge. Narcissa visste detta eftersom Voldemort själv hade berättat det för henne, Bella, Lucius och Rodolphus i somras. Han hade skrattat och sagt att det var bäst att låta de på ministeriet tro att de visste vad de hade honom, och så hade det varit ett bra sätt att få bort en anhängare som hade blivit en börda.

"Jaha? Det förklarar inte varför du vill ha just den här kupén," sa Narcissa torrt för hon började bli väldigt trött på hans översitteri.

"Du," sa han och pekade på henne med ett finger "ska göra som jag säger, annars så kommer du råka illa ut."

Narcissa blev väldigt arg, hur vågade han komma hit och säga åt henne vad hon skulle göra?!

"Det är svårt att göra som du säger när du inte säger något vettigt," sa hon iskallt.

Andrew grep tag i hennes överarm och tryckte hårt "Jag vet nog vad sådana som du gör för att få vara med bland dödsätarna," väste han.

Narcissa svarade med att köra in naglarna i handen som höll fast henne.

"AJ! Hynda!" skrek han och släppte taget.

Turligt nog för Narcissa öppnades kupédörren igen och hon fick se Roberta och Atea stå där tillsammans med två andra killar från Slytherin, Gabriel Emon och John Bell.

John tog ett fast tag om Andrews axel och drog ut honom i korridoren.

"Jag tycker du ska gå nu," sa han och Andrew försvann med en sista giftig blick mot Narcissa.

Narcissa förstod att hon hade fått sin första riktiga fiende.

"Hur är det med dig, Narcissa?" frågade Gabriel när alla hade satt sig ner i kupén.

Gabriel var en lång och mörkhårig kille och gick i samma årskurs som hon gjorde, John var ett år yngre och kortare och blond.

"Det är ingen fara med mig," sa Narcissa och försökte att inte darra på rösten. Han hade faktiskt lyckats skärma henne.

"Bryr dig inte om honom, Cissy," sa John uppmuntrande "Han är väl bara sur för att han kuggades i försvar mot svartkonster förra året."

"Hur vet du det?" frågade Atea. Hon hade asiatiskt ursprung och Narcissa hade alltid varit lite avundsjuk på hennes långa silkeslena svarta hår.

"Vi läste tillsammans förra året och jag har aldrig sett någon som har varit så dålig på det som han är," skrattade John och tillade ironiskt "Hans pappa måste vara stolt."

"Ja, jag förstår inte hur Rufus Scrimgeour kunde fånga en dödsätare, visst alla säger att han är en väldigt mäktig trollkarl, men ändå…" sa Atea.

Roberta, som hade suttit och tittat ut genom fönstret enda sedan tåget sattes i rullning, sa plötsligt "Jag tror att det var uppgjort redan innan."

De andra tittade på den brunhåriga flickan.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Gabriel.

"Jag vet inte… det verkade bara så uppgjort när man läste om det i tidningen… som om han nästan ville bli fångad," funderade Roberta.

Narcissa hade svårt att dölja ett leende. Roberta hade alltid varit smartare än vad hon såg ut. Hon hade nästan alltid ett drömmande ansiktsuttryck och verkade gå i sin egen värld. Hon hade egentligen inga vänner förutom Atea och Narcissa. Nancy och Roberta hade aldrig tyckt om varandra.

Men ibland visade Roberta tecken på att hon visste precis vad som hände runt omkring henne och hon hade en enastående förmåga att tolka allt precis som det var. Narcissa hade ofta undrat ifall Roberta visste vart hon försvann vissa nätter, men ingen av dem hade sagt något om det.

John skrattade "Kom igen Roberta, är du inte lite paranoid nu?"

Roberta ryckte bara på axlarna och såg ut genom fönstret igen.

Samtalet fortsatte in på andra saker och när vagnen med mat kom så köpte alla lite att äta.

"Vad har ni gjort i sommar föresten?" frågade Gabriel samtidigt som han slängde i sig en halv pastej.

Förra året hade Narcissa haft det väldigt svårt med den här frågan. Alla kunde ju märka att något hade hänt eftersom hon hade kommit tillbaka till skolan över tio kilo lättare och med en sorglig blick. Då hade hon skyllt på att hon hade blivit sjuk i någon märklig sjukdom, men att hon var på bättringsvägen.

Det här året kunde hon tala sanning.

"Jag har mest varit hos min syster, hon ska gifta sig till vintern," sa hon glatt.

De andra stirrade på henne, till och med Roberta.

"Menar du Andromeda?" frågade Roberta efter ett tag.

"Nej, Bella, hon ska gifta sig med Rodolphus Lestrange."

Gabriel var den första som började skratta "Tänka sig! Bellatrix Black ska stadga sig!"

De andra började också skratta, förutom Narcissa som blev irriterad.

"Vad är det med det då?" frågade hon.

"Kom igen, Cissy, alla har hört om din systers rykte," skrattade John.

"Det är inte roligt," fräste hon.

De andra slutade abrupt att skratta.

"Förlåt, Narcissa, men det… roligt för henne i alla fall," ursäktade sig Gabriel.

Narcissa fnös och de andra fortsatte att prata om vad de hade gjort under sommaren.

Efter ytterliga några timmar var de framme vid Hogwarts. Som vanligt var det en överdådig välkomsbankett, men av någon anledning kunde Narcissa inte riktigt njuta av den. För det första så hade ryktet om att Bella skulle gifta sig spridit sig. Det var lite märkligt att det hade blivit en så stor nyhet med tanke på att åtminstone en tredjedel av dem som nu gick på skolan aldrig hade sett Bella, men av någon anledning levde hennes rykte kvar. Den andra anledningen till att hon inte trivdes var för att Andrew satt och bevakade henne. Narcissa förstod inte varför, vad hade hon någonsin gjort honom?

Hon var väldigt tacksam när de tillslut fick gå till sina sovsalar.

"Tror ni att det kommer bli lika tufft i år som under vårat femte år?" frågade Atea när de höll på att byta om för natten.

"Det hoppas jag verkligen inte," sa Nancy som nu hade lyckats slita sig från sin älskade pojkvän för att sova. Hon var lika lång som Narcissa och långt blont hår som visserligen var flera nyanser mörkare än Narcissas.

"Av någon speciell anledning?" frågade Narcissa retsamt.

Nancy log mot henne "Självklart, om jag har läxor, hur ska jag då ha tid med Barty?"

"Du och Barty är så söta tillsammans," suckade Atea "Men jag har hört att hans pappa är väldigt sträng."

Nancy suckade dramatiskt "Ja, jag träffade faktiskt mr Crouch i somras, han verkade inte gilla mig." Hon putade missnöjt med läpparna "Vad finns det att inte gilla?"

Narcissa och Atea skrattade.

"Hur går det med din mystiska pojkvän då, Narcissa?" frågade Nancy och satte sig på Narcissas säng.

Atea, som redan lagt sig i sin säng såg nyfiket på dem. Roberta verkade redan sova.

"Det går bra," svarade Narcissa blygt. Hon hade inte berättat för någon vem hon var tillsammans med eftersom hon var rädd att det skulle ställa både henne och Lucius i dåligt ljus. Inte för att det skilde så många år mellan Lucius och Narcissa, utan för att det alltid hade gått rykten om vart familjen Malfoys lojalitet låg.

"Varför får vi inte träffa honom?" frågade Nancy "Vi måste ju få veta om han duger!"

Narcissa skrattade "Han duger."

Atea fick en livlig glimt i ögonen "Så ni har redan… du vet… gjort det?"

Narcissa rodnade och Atea gav till ett tjut. Nancy gav henne en road och samtidigt förstående blick.

"Vi kanske ska sova nu," föreslog Narcissa och lade sig tillrätta i sängen.

Till hennes lättnad så gick Nancy bort från hennes säng och Atea släckte sin lampa.

Trots den glada stämningen i rummet kunde inte Narcissa somna. Hon hade onda aningar inför det nya läsåret.


	26. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Den första veckan gick alldeles för långsamt för Narcissas smak. Lektionerna hade blivit svårare och mer krävande och när helgen kom hade Narcissa så mycket läxor att hon inte ens märkte att det var helg.

Stridigheterna mellan elevhemmen hade också blivit värre. Det hade alltid varit spänd stämning mellan Slytherin och Gryffindor, men nu kunde ingen från något av elevhemmen längre gå ensamma i korridorerna. Hufflepuffarna stod som vanligt mest på Gryffindors sida, men de höll sig utanför. Ravenclaw var de enda som inte verkade bry sig. Ena dagen kunde man se en ravenclawelev sitta tillsammans med en från Gryffindor, och nästa dag stå och prata tillsammans med någon från Slytherin.

Narcissa brukade hålla sig tillsammans med Atea, Roberta och Gabriel. Ibland kunde de få sällskap av Nancy och Barty Crouch jr.

Narcissa tyckte inte alls om de nya förhållandena, hon hade alltid tyckt om att kunna studera i sin ensam i biblioteket, men nu kunde hon inte gå dit längre utan att riskera att hamna i ett bakhåll. Dessutom blev det svårare att sköta sina uppdrag från Voldemort. Hon kunde inte spionera utan att ha någon som flåsade henne i nacken och frågade henne vad hon egentligen höll på med.

Den andra helgen på Hogwarts blev Roberta sjuk.

Narcissa och Roberta hade suttit i uppehållsrummet och gjort läxor tillsammans. Atea hade fått kvarsittning efter att ha skolkat från en lektion och blivit påkommen och Nancy var som vanligt tillsammans med sin pojkvän.

Så när Roberta helt plötsligt började klaga på huvudvärk och ont i halsen såg inte Narcissa något annat än att hon var tvungen att ta med Roberta upp till sjukflygeln. Det var inga problem. Men efter att hon hade lämnat Roberta där uppe (Roberta hade fått en allergisk reaktion och var tvungen att stanna under natten), var hon tvungen att gå tillbaka ner till fängelsehålorna.

Hon hade inte nått längre än till fjärde våningen fören hon visste att det hade varit en dum idé.

Andrew Scrimgeour kom gående tillsammans med tre av sina kompisar från andra sidan av korridoren. Narcissa höll blicken fäst bakom dem och hoppades på att de inte skulle göra något.

"Vart tror du att du är på väg?" frågade Andrew och blockerade vägen för henne.

"Jag ska bara tillbaka till mitt uppehållsrum," svarade Narcissa sanningsenligt.

"Du vet, Jack här blev påhoppad utan någon som helst anledning av några av dina kompisar i förrgår," sa Andrew och pekade på en av sina kompisar "Och nu ska du få betala för det."

Narcissa hann inte ens öppna munnen fören Andrew hade dragit fram sin trollstav och mumlat en förbannelse som gjorde att hon flög in i väggen några meter bakom henne.

Hon kved till när det kändes som om ett revben bröts. Hon drog fram sitt eget trollspö och kastade första trollformel hon kunde komma att tänka på "_Lapifors!_"

Trollformeln missade Andrew, men träffade en av hans vänner som genast förvandlades till en kanin som livrädd skuttade in bakom en rustning.

Tyvärr hann Narcissa inte göra något mer innan Andrew rasande höjde trollstaven och hon fann sig svävande upp och ner i luften. Hon var väldigt glad att hon hade strumpbyxor på sig.

"Släpp ner mig!" skrek hon och försökte gör sig fri, men hon hade tappat sitt trollspö när hon lyftes upp i luften.

"Du förvandlade min kompis till en kanin, hynda," morrade Andrew och slog henne så hårt i huvudet att hon såg stjärnor.

Hon fick ta emot några fler slag innan hon hörde fotsteg komma mot dem. Innan hon hann reagera landade hon på golvet igen och killarna var borta tillsammans med kaninen.

Stegen stannade upp och någon drog efter andan.

"Kära barn, vad har hänt?!" det var professor Kettleburn, läraren i skötsel och vård av magiska djur.

Narcissa försökte sätta sig upp, men allt bara snurrade. Hon kunde inte se ordentligt heller. Hon svimmade bara några sekunder efteråt.

-----

När hon vaknade igen befann hon sig inne i sjukflygeln. Hon satte sig upp i sängen och såg sig omkring. Hon kunde se att Roberta låg och sov i sängen bredvid henne. Det var mörkt ute.

Hon hostade till för att se om det fanns någon annan där.

Mycket riktigt så kom madam Emmet, föreståndaren för sjukflygeln, ut från sitt kontor.

"Jaså du har vaknat nu," Emmet log mot henne.

Narcissa nickade men stannade upp då det kändes som om huvudet skulle trilla av.

Emmet såg hennes min "Du har fått hjärnskakning, lilla vän. Dessutom har du två brutna revben och ett blått öga. Du blödde dessutom från flera ställen, men det var bara ytliga skador, så de är borta nu."

Narcissa sjönk tillbaka mot kuddarna igen.

"Får jag fråga, vem det var som gjorde det här mot dig?" frågade Emmet nyfiket.

"Några gryffindorare, Andrew Scrimgeour mest…" svarade Narcissa.

"Jaså… var det då du som förvandlade mr Jason till en kanin?"

"Ja, i självförsvar, de hade kastat in mig i väggen!"

Emmet såg på henne som om hon försökte se om hon talade sanning eller inte. Tillslut nickade hon "Ja, jag har försökt få rektorn att ta det här på allvar, men han verkar vara för upptagen med… andra saker."

Narcissa visste vad det var för något. Det fanns en motståndargrupp mot Voldemort som kallade sig Fenixorden. Bella hade berättat om dem under sommaren. Dumbledore var tydligen ledare för dem.

"När får jag gå härifrån?" frågade Narcissa.

Emmet hällde upp någon sorts elixir i en mugg och gav till henne "Om du dricker det här och sover ordentligt resten av natten så kan du nog gå härifrån imorgon tillsammans med miss Hanning, men vi ska göra en ny undersökning imorgon."

Narcissa drack upp innehållet i muggen och höll tillbaka en grimas, sedan lade hon sig lydigt ner mot kuddarna igen. Inom några minuter sov hon igen.

-----

Nästa gång hon vaknade sken solen in genom fönstren och Roberta satt och åt frukost bredvid henne. Roberta log mot henne.

"Hur mår du?" frågade hon.

Narcissa rörde försiktigt på huvudet "Jag tror det känns bättre. Hur är det med dig?"

"Bra," svarade Roberta och fortsatte med sin frukost.

Emmet kom gående med en frukostbricka som hon placerade på Narcissas säng.

"Ät upp, om du kan behålla det och lovar att du kommer vara extra försiktig i fortsättningen så får du gå."

Narcissa såg inga anledningar till att säga emot och efter ett tag hade hon ätit upp och när inget annat hände så släpptes Narcissa och Roberta därifrån och begav sig tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Den här gången gick de mycket bättre, de såg några enstaka elever, men ingen verkade bry sig särkilt mycket om dem, förutom att de tittade lite extra på Narcissa.

"Har jag något i ansiktet?" frågade Narcissa när den fjärde eleven hade givit henne en extra blick.

"Ja, en blåtira," svarade Roberta neutralt.

Narcissa spärrade upp ögonen "Fortfarande? Men borde den inte försvinna?"

Roberta skakade på huvudet "Inte fören efter några dagar."

Narcissa suckade. Hon skulle träffa Lucius senare under kvällen och hon hade ingen lust att han skulle få veta att hon hade blivit slagen. Dessutom hade hon inget att rapportera.

När hon kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet blev hon genast utfrågad av Atea, Nancy och Gabriel över vad som hade hänt.

"Jag blev överfallen av några gryffindorare, de sa att de ville hämnas," svarade Narcissa.

"Handlade det om när John råkade spilla ut ett glas saft över den där Jack Evning?" frågade Gabriel misstroende "För det var ju av misstag och John sa förlåt."

Narcissa ryckte på axlarna "Scrimgeour har något emot mig antar jag…"

"Jag vet inte, han är verkligen en översittare, jag förstår inte hur han hamnade i Gryffindor från första början," påpekade Gabriel.

Narcissa suckade och gick för att duscha istället.

-----

Lucius kunde knappat vänta tills han fick träffa Narcissa igen. Visserligen hade det bara varit två veckor sedan de senast sågs, men det hade känts som så otroligt mycket längre tid.

Voldemort hade fräst åt honom att skärpa sig, men Lucius kunde inte. Han var hopplöst förälskad. Men han skötte fortfarande sina plikter mot Voldemort så han förstod inte vad det var han klagade över.

Men, Voldemort hade varit extra tjurig enda sedan Rodolphus friade till Bella. Lucius hade också märkt att Voldemort var ovanligt kylig mot Rodolphus, vilket var konstigt eftersom det egentligen hade varit Voldemort som tvingat Rodolphus att fria från första början.

Lucius suckade. Allt hade varit så mycket enklare innan Bellatrix Black hade blivit dödsätare.

Han satt inne i det vanliga mötesrummet uppe på Svinhuvudet. Rummet var lika tråkigt som vanligt, en säng i ett hörn, en byrå och två stolar vid ett litet rangligt bord.

Efter alldeles för lång tid så knackade det på dörren. Ifall han inte var en Malfoy skulle han antagligen ha studsat fram till dörren och öppnat, men eftersom hans gener var ställda på att alltid bete sig värdigt och graciöst gick han med ett leende på läpparna.

Ett leende som slocknade och ersattes av en förfärad blick när han fick syn på sin själsfrände.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" frågade han och släppte in henne.

Hon var väldigt blek och hade ett blått öga.

"Jag hamnade i slagsmål igår och jag har inte riktigt läkt ihop än," svarade hon sammanbitet.

Lucius drog genast fram sin trollstav och mumlade en besvärjelse som skulle få honom att se alla skador hon råkat ut för under den senaste tiden.

"Vem gjorde det här mot dig?!" frågade han.

Narcissa sjönk ihop på en stol "Några från Gryffindor, mest en kille som heter Andrew Scrimgeour."

"Rufus Scrimgeour son?" frågade Lucius och satte sig på den andra stolen.

Narcissa nickade trött "Snälla, berätta inte för Bella, hon skulle bli galen…"

Lucius bet ihop tänderna. Bara hans starka självdisciplin fick honom att inte gå direkt upp till Hogwarts och lära den här Andrew en och annan läxa.

"Nej, men om det fortsätter så måste du berätta," bad han.

Hon nickade igen och de satt tysta en stund. Narcissa verkade inte riktigt vilja möta hans blick och det tog ett tag innan han förstod att hon skämdes.

Han harklade sig "Så… har du något nytta rapportera?"

"Inte mycket, bara att Dumbledore är så upptagen med Fenixorden att han försummar eleverna… det är väldigt mycket rivalitet mellan elevhemmen så madam Emmet har fullt upp."

"Där ser man…" mumlade Lucius och det blev återigen en obehaglig tystnad.

"Vill du att jag ska gå?" frågade han tillslut.

"Jag har saknat dig så mycket… men…" Narcissa avbröt sig med en suck. Lucius förstod, hon var inte alls sugen på några intimiteter.

Än en gång kände han en stor lust att gå upp till Hogwarts och dränka lille Andrew i en toalett eller något liknande.

"Jag förstår…" sa han bara.

"När träffar jag dig igen?" frågade hon.

Lucius suckade "Jag lovade att jag skulle åka iväg på en inspektion i Japan, men jag ska vara tillbaka här vid Halloween, vi kan träffas då."

Förstå då såg Narcissa honom i ögonen "Så länge?"

Lucius log sorgset "Vår herre har gått in för att göra alla lika olyckliga som han själv är."

Narcissa suckade "Så han är fortfarande kär i Bella?"

"Jag tror 'kär' är fel ord, men han undviker henne och han är väldigt kylig mot Rodolphus, jag tror han är svartsjuk, men det skulle han inte ens erkänna för sig själv."

"Han är väldigt egoistisk."

"Ja… Du vet att jag älskar dig och att jag alltid kommer att göra det, vad som än händer?"

Narcissa lade sina händer på hans "Ja, och jag älskar dig också."


	27. Chapter 26

Lite ändringar här också, men inget som är särkilt barnförbjudet… tyvärr… flin

* * *

Kapitel 26

Narcissa hann ångra sig många gånger för att inte ha tagit chansen att tillbringa en natt med Lucius innan Halloween kom. Men hon hade varit så upprörd och generad över att hon inte kunde ta hand om sig själv att hon inte hade haft någon som helst lust.

Visserligen tog lektionerna och läxorna upp nästan alla hennes tid så hann inte riktigt tänka på det, men nätterna var värre. När det var två veckor kvar innan deras nästa möte började hon drömma om honom. Efter de drömmarna vaknade hon alltid otillfredsställd och visste inte hur hon skulle kunna överleva. Hon skulle aldrig kunna tänka sig att vara otrogen.

Det hände heller inget annorlunda som kunde få henne att tänka på annat. Andrew Scrimgeour hade inte heller gett sig på henne sedan den gången, men varje gång de mötes i korridoren gav han henne giftiga blickar. Hon hade fortfarande ingen aning varför han hatade just henne så otroligt mycket.

Hon hade fått brev från Bella några gånger där hon berättat om hur det gick med bröllopsförberedelserna. I varje brev så bad Bella Narcissa att påminna henne om varför hon bodde hos sin mamma och i varje svarsbrev skrev Narcissa att Bella var skyldig deras mamma det, ett, för att Bella hade mördat hennes man, två, för att hon inte hade berättat det för Druella, tre, för att hon inte hade berättat något alls för Druella under de senaste tre åren och fyra, för att det här skulle vara Druellas sista chans att ha någon inverkan på Bellas liv.

Tydligen så fann sig Bella i detta för Narcissa hörde aldrig någonting om att något skulle ha hänt hennes mor.

Tillslut så fick de äntligen höstlov. Narcissa tillbringade hela allhelgonaaftonen med att bestämma vad hon skulle ha på sig och hur hon skulle ha håret uppsatt.

"Vad är det som händer ikväll egentligen, Cissy?" frågade Nancy som hade gått med på att hjälpa henne "Det är ju bara en liten skoldans."

Narcissa fnittrade "Det är inte dit jag ska."

Nancy höll upp en klänning mot henne. Den var mörklila och knälång. Hon lade ifrån sig den med en grimas "Ska du träffa din hemliga pojkvän eller?"

Narcissa log till svars.

Nancy skrattade "Vad är det som är så speciellt med just det här tillfället då?"

"Jag vet inte… det var bara så länge sedan vi träffades och... jag har saknat honom så… och jag vill att han ska märka det!"

"Då vet jag vad du ska ha på dig!" Nancy sprang till sin garderob och drog fram en livsfarligt snygg klänning i svart siden. Den hade smala axelband som korsades i ryggen och ett band i midjan. Kjolen var smal, slutade en bit över knäna och glänste i ljuset. Narcissa föll för den direkt.

"Får jag låna den här?" frågade hon andlöst.

"Självklart! Men jag ska inte berätta vad som hände när jag hade på mig den här senast…" Nancy flinade och verkade vara borta i tankar.

Narcissa drog på sig klänningen och kände på den.

"Jag ser så… vuxen ut," sa hon.

"Det är det som är meningen, men rent teoretiskt så är du faktiskt vuxen."

Narcissa begrundade detta faktum. Hon hade inte tänkt på sig själv som vuxen, visst, hon var äldre än de flesta på Hogwarts, men vuxen?

Hon såg på sig själv i spegeln. Hon var inget barn längre. Den här klänningen fick henne att inse det.

Hon blev rädd. Skulle Lucius märka det? Eller hade han alltid tänkt på henne som en vuxen? Nej, det kan han inte ha gjort. Vad tyckte han om henne egentligen? Vad tyckte hon om sig själv?

Utan att riktigt lägga märke till det gav Nancy henne ett par svarta högklackade skor och ett par långa smala silverögonhängen. Hon lät sitt nu ganska långa hår hänga fritt på ryggen och satte på sig ett halsband i silver som hade ett smycke som var format som en ros.

"Så, nu är du redo att gå," Nancy gav henne hennes mantel.

"Önska mig lycka till," bad Narcissa.

"Lycka till!"

Narcissa tog den hemliga gången ut till Hogsmed. Under hela tiden tänkte hon på hur Lucius skulle reagera. Han hade lovat att träffa henne där gången tog slut och sen skulle de transferera sig till en restaurang någonstans och äta middag.

Lucius hade skrivit till henne tidigare i veckan och berättat det.

När hon äntligen kom ut i kvällsluften drog hon manteln tätare om sig, hon ville inte att Lucius skulle se henne riktigt än. Hon hade tänkt vänta tills de kom till restaurangen.

Han stod och väntade på henne som han hade lovat och efter en snabb kyss transfererade de sig till restaurangen. Narcissa tänkte inte ett ögonblick på hur illa ute hon skulle var om någon kom på henne, men hon skakade snabbt av sig alla dåliga tankar och bestämde sig för att njuta av kvällen och natten.

De landade en bit utanför ett litet samhälle och Lucius ledde henne till en stor herrgård där det hängde en skylt som lät meddela att det var en fransk restaurang.

De steg in och blev placerade vid ett hörnbord och när Narcissa drog av sig mantel kunde hon höra Lucius dra efter andan.

"Du är väldigt vacker," sa han och drog ut stolen åt henne.

"Tack," sa hon och satte sig.

Innan de hann säga något mer kom en kypare och de beställde in mat. Narcissa beställde en fisksallad och Lucius fick in en soppa med räkor i.

De åt och pratade om allt möjligt, Narcissa berättade om vad som hade hänt i skolan medan Lucius berättade om hur det hade varit i Asien. Hon märke att han var helt betagen av henne för han kunde inte sluta stirra på henne. Märkligt nog så rodnade hon inte som hon brukade göra, utan njöt av hans uppmärksamhet.

Efter att de hade ätit bjöd Lucius upp Narcissa på ett litet dansgolv som fanns i restaurangen. De skrattade och dansade i flera timmar så framåt småtimmarna föreslog Lucius att de skulle boka ett rum i ett hotell i närheten. Det hade inte Narcissa något som helt emot och resten av natten tillbringade de i sängen med att (som Bella kallade det) leka kaniner. Narcissa och Lucius kunde inte få nog av varandra, de hade redan provat alla vanliga ställningar och nu hade de börjat försöka nya, ibland omöjliga saker. Narcissa hade blivit väldigt förvånad när hon insett hur otroligt vig Lucius var.

När de somnade hade solen redan börjat titta in genom deras fönster.

Ganska många timmar senare vaknade Narcissa med ett leende på läpparna. Allt kändes helt underbart! Hon såg ner på sin älskade och kysste honom på pannan.

"Jag måste nog gå nu," sa hon till honom när han vaknade.

"Redan?" mumlade Lucius och drog henne närmare sig.

"Ja… ses vi innan jul?"

"Nej, så låt mig säga hejdå ordentligt."

Och det hade inte Narcissa något emot.

-----

November gick snabbt för Narcissa. Hennes lärare ville packa på dem så mycket läxor som de bara kunde innan jullovet eftersom, som de sa, skulle sätta slutbetyg på dem till våren och då ville de ha så mycket bedömningsmaterial som bara var möjligt.

I början av december hade en tredjedel av alla elever råkat ut för någon form av stressammanbrott. Atea hade svåra sömnproblem och Nancy hade fått så svår prestationsångest att hon hade svårt att äta. De lilla hon åt kom nästan alltid upp. Men Narcissa hade det värst. Hon kunde varken behålla mat eller sova.

Madam Emmet försökte med allt och tillslut så gav hon Narcissa ett starkt elixir som åtminstone tillät Narcissa att sova ordentligt om nätterna. Det enda som var bra med jäktet var att inga sjundeårselever hann med att bråka med varandra. De var för upptagna med att studera.

När jullovet äntligen kom hade Madam Emmet skällt ut alla lärare så sjundeårseleverna hade nästan inga läxor alls. Det var bara professor Binns, läraren i trollkarlshistoria som gav dem i uppgift att skriva en kort uppsatts om drakarnas spridning och minskning i världen genom årtusenden.

-----

Bella hade många gånger fått avhålla sig från att kasta en förbannelse över sin mor. Men nu var de för en gångs skull helt överens.

Druella och Bella hade åkt för att hämta Narcissa från tåget och när den yngsta Black dottern steg av tåget såg hon så sjuk ut att både Bella och Druella tvingade henne i säng så fort de kom hem.

Narcissa klagade inte utan lät sig bli ompysslad.

"Vad är det som har hänt med dig, Cissy?" frågade Bella oroligt när de hade blivit ensamma inne i Narcissa rum.

Narcissa log "Det är ingen fara, det är bara stress. Madam Emmet har sagt att jag bara behöver vila upp mig så kommer allt att ordna sig."

"Bra, för jag vill inte ha någon brudtärna som svimmar," skrattade Bella "Sov nu, så ska du se att du är piggare i morgon."

Narcissa nickade och Bella gick ner till sin mor som satt inne i deras bibliotek.

"Åh, Bellatrix, så bra att du kom," sa Druella så fort hon kom in i rummet "Jag har tänkt lite och jag kom på att min mormors brudklädnad ligger nere i källaren och jag vet att hon skulle bli glad om min äldsta dotter bar den på sitt bröllop!"

Bella dolde en grimas. Hon brydde sig inte alls lika mycket om det här bröllopet som hennes mamma gjorde. Inte det att hon hade något emot att gifta sig med Rodolphus, det var bara det att hon egentligen inte ville stadga sig. Någonsin. Hon var livrädd för att hon skulle få samma relation som hennes föräldrar hade haft till varandra. Om de någonsin hade varit kära hade den kärleken övergått till en överenskommelse, de hade bara hållit ihop för att det var ansågs skamligt att skilja sig.

Druella hade sprungit iväg för att hämna sin mormors brudklädsel. Bella sjönk ner i fåtöljen som hennes mamma hade suttit på. På bordet framför låg mängder av böcker om bröllopsritualer. Alla familjer hade sina olika ritualer som de var tvungna att genomgå innan större ceremonier som bröllop, begravningar, examensfester o.s.v.

Den lättaste traditionen som Bella var tvungen att följa var att hon skulle ha svarta underkläder vid bröllopet. Det var en gammal sed i familjen Black. En annan Black-sed var att offra en kanin för att man lättare skulle få barn under bröllopsnatten. Hon var dessutom tvungen till att livnära sig på rödbetor under hela dagen fram till bröllopsfesten. Detta var för att hedra Elladora Black, en kvinna som blev mördad av sin tillkommande och begraven i ett rödbetsland. Detta hade hänt för flera hundra år sedan, och mannen som mördat henne hade självklart själv fått böta med sitt liv.

Druellas sida, familjen Rosier hade också flera seder. Däribland skulle ta ett bad med timjan i samma morgon som bröllopets skulle stå, hon var tvungen att ha lågklackade skor (för det skulle ju vara skamligt om kvinnan blev längre än mannen!) och bädda brudsängen med blå lakan.

Bella suckade, men intalade sig att hon trots allt bara hade tänkt gifta sig en gång, så hon skulle aldrig mer behöva utsätta sig för något sånt här igen.

"Nu ska vi se!" Druella hade kommit tillbaka med brudklädnaden "Är den inte underbar?!"

Bella såg skeptiskt upp men blev faktiskt väldigt positivt överraskad. Klädnaden var väldigt vacker. Den var mörklila med långa vida armar och kjolen hade fyra slitsar som visade den helsvarta underkjolen. Den hade kantig urringning som inte var särkilt djup, men tillräckligt för de flestas smak. Den svarta underklänningen hade volang längs ner vid fötterna och den lila överklänningen var dekorerade med svarta rosor vid handlederna och på kjolen.

"Den är lite maläten, men det kan Cody fixa i ett nafs," sa Druella och höll upp klänningen mot Bella "Jo, det ska nog passa dig, och med ditt svarta hår kommer du att bli underskön… och så kan vi ha ett lila band i håret… och jag har några vackra onyxer och ametister som skulle passa som smycken… och så måste vi ordna så att Rodolphus har någon passande blomma, kanske sjärnöga, den är väldigt vacker…"

Bella suckade ljudligt.

Druella såg strängt på henne "Jag vet att det är en liten märklig tradition av familjen Lestrange att männen ska bära blomma, men man ska ta hänsyn till andras egenheter."

Bella nickade dystert. Hennes mamma såg verkligen mer fram emot det här bröllopet än vad hon själv gjorde.


	28. Chapter 27

Nu har jag lagt ut alla kapitel som ligger ute på fenix. I fortsättningen kommer jag lägga ut nya kapitel både här och på fenix, men de på fenix kommer vara lite mer cencurerade än de här. I nästa kapitel tror jag att ni kommer få lite mer smaskigt, ni som läser här!

Och jag blir jätte glad om ni trycker på den där lilla review-knappen och lämnar ett meddelande!

* * *

Kapitel 27

Utan all press från skolan så blev Narcissa mycket bättre på bara några dagar, men hon kunde fortfarande inte behålla maten på morgonen (och lite andra tider på dygnet). På juldagen när Narcissa öppnade sina julklappar fick hon en märklig gåva från Bella.

"Ett graviditetstest?" frågade hon misstroget.

Bella såg allvarligt på henne "Ja, du har alla tecken, morgonillamående, svårt att sova… ömmar dina bröst?"

Narcissa skrattade "Men jag sover inte dåligt längre, det var bara för att jag var så stressad… och det är inget fel på mina bröst!"

"Men kan du ta det i alla fall? Det är bara ett litet test och vi kommer ha svaret redan i kväll!"

Narcissa såg fortfarande skeptiskt på Bella med gjorde henne till viljes. Efter det fortsatte de öppna presenter.

Av sin mamma hade Bella fått allt hon skulle behöva inför bröllopet, allt från rödbetor och timjan till svarta underkläder och lila lågklackade skor. Från Narcissa fick hon ett vackert rött armband som hon inte skulle använda på bröllopet. Rodolphus hade målat en tavla av en solnedgång åt henne och Lucius, med sin sjuka humor, gav henne en kanin som hon kunde offra. Inte för att det gjorde så mycket, Bella hade själv gett Lucius en luciakrona som hon hade förhäxat så att den sjöng lucialåtar.

Narcissa fick böcker av sin mor, en tröja från Bella och en förhäxad blå ros som aldrig kunde dö av Lucius. Blå rosor betydde att givaren skulle vara trogen mottagaren till döden...

På eftermiddagen hade Druella bjudit in alla de kände på julmiddag.

"Varför är inte Lucius här?" frågade Narcissa nervöst.

Hon, Bella och Rodolphus stod tillsammans för att alla skulle kunna komma och hälsa på dem. Brudparet var de mest populära, men eftersom Narcissa var värdinnans dotter var hon förpliktigad att hälsa på alla.

"Han är väl bara lite försenat," sa Bella och log stort och falskt åt sin faster Walburga, en lång och robust kvinna med kolsvart hår och ögon likt en hök, som hade kommit fram tillsammans med sin son Regulus.

"Bellatrix, du har verkligen blivit stor," sa Walburga och gav Bella en kyss på kinden "Och att du ska gifta dig med en Lestrange! Det är viktigt att hålla blodet rent… oja… och lilla Narcissa, lika spröd som en fjäril ser jag, har du hittat någon än då? Regulus är fortfarande ledig ska du veta."

Regulus såg förfärat på sin mor under sin svarta lugg, men han sa inget.

"Faster då," sa Bella och försökte låta bli att himla med ögonen "Narcissa är tillsammans med Lucius Malfoy."

"Åh! Där ser man! Ni är duktiga flickor ni, inte alls som den där fräcke lymmeln till son jag fick."

Bella förstod att Walburga pratade om Sirius nu, hon hade hört att Sirius inte hade haft någon som helst kontakt med sina föräldrar sedan han slutade Hogwarts. På något sätt förstod hon Sirius, Walbruga var en hemsk kvinna.

Turligt nog gick hon snart vidare för att hälsa på andra.

"Men var är Lucius?" frågade Narcissa igen.

"Du vet väl att överkänslighet också är ett tecken på graviditet?" log Bella.

Rodolphus gapade "Är du gravid?"

"Nej, jag är bara lite stressad…" sa Narcissa och rodnade "Har du hört något från Lucius?"

Rodolphus såg med ens villrådig ut "Alltså… Lucius… råkade ut för en olycka."

Både Bella och Narcissa stirrade på honom.

"Varför har du inte sagt något?!" fräste Bella "Är det allvarligt?"

"Nej… inte så… Lucius bad mig att inte säga något, han ville inte oroa er… han får hjälp av…" Rodolphus avbröt sig med ens för att hälsa på någon ny gäst.

Narcissa drog med sig Bella ut genom dörren "Jag måste åka till honom!"

Bella nickade förstående "Jag säger att du inte mår bra och har gått och lagt dig."

Narcissa kramade tacksamt om henne och sprang upp till övervåningen för att byta kläder och transferera sig. Hon drog på sig en vardagklädnad och sin mantel och tog sitt trollspö och lite pengar och skulle precis transferera sig när hon hörde ett litet plingande ljud.

Graviditetstestet var klart. Först tänkte hon strunta i det, men hon ångrade sig och bestämde sig för att ifall det var något så var det bäst att veta. Ifall…

-----

När Narcissa äntligen hittade Lucius hade hon hunnit bli väldigt orolig. Hon hade fått söka upp Evan Rosier för att få veta var han fanns. Evan hade efter lite övertalning berättat för henne att Lucius var i det nya högkvarteret som låg i Oxford.

Hon kom in och behövde bara följa ljuden av skrik. Hon sprang genom en lång korridor och in kasta upp dörren varifrån ljuden kom.

Lucius låg blek och darrande med blod i ansiktet och ett fult sår på magen. Han grät av smärta. Voldemort var också i rummet. Han höll just på att smörja in någon sorts salva över Lucius sår när Narcissa sprang in.

"Jag måste ha ett långt samtal med mina anhängare om disciplin och säkerhet," morrade han när han såg henne "Jag kan inte ta över hela världen om en liten flicka klarar av att ta sig oskadd enda hit."

Narcissa ignorerade honom och sjönk ner bredvid Lucius.

"Du borde inte vara här," sa han hest.

"Jag blev så orolig när du aldrig dök upp på festen, och då när Rodolphus berättade att du var skadad var jag tvungen att komma," hon kände hur hon fick tårar i ögonen "Vad hände?"

"Jag skulle övertala några svartalfer att komma till våran sida, men de ville inte…"

Voldemort, som tydligen hade tröttnat på att bli ignorerad, drog fram sin trollstav och pekade på Lucius mage och innan de andra hann reagera hade en ljusstråle hamnat på såret och de läkte ihop med en otrolig hastighet.

Lucius skrek.

"Ja, det gör lite ont när man tvingar kroppen till något den inte vill," sa Voldemort lent "Men tänk positivt, det gick snabbt i alla fall."

Han log ironiskt mot dem.

"Tack," väste Lucius mellan sina sammanpressade tänder.

"Jag gjorde det för att jag fortfarande behöver dig, Lucius, inte för att jag gillar dig. Men jag tror du kommer att svimma snart."

Narcissa tog tag i Lucius hand och tryckte den.

"Jag stannar här med dig inatt."

Lucius nickade bara trött och tuppade av.

"Och du tar för givet att du får stanna här?" frågade Voldemort och såg ner på henne.

"Ja," Narcissa var för orolig, förvirrad och trött för att vara rädd för honom.

Voldemort fnyste "Och folk kallar mig galen."

Då såg Narcissa på honom ordentligt. Han såg fortfarande ung och attraktiv ut, men han hade förändrats mycket. Han hade inte längre något brunt kvar i ögonen, de var helt röda och hans drag hade blivit hårdare. Han såg inte riktigt mänsklig ut, snarare som en demon som hade tagit en människas kropp i besittning.

"Vad menar du?" frågade hon.

Voldemort såg irriterat på henne "Kärlek! Du rusar in här för att komma vid din älskades sida utan någon tanke på att du kan dö själv."

"Ska du döda mig?"

"Nej, jag har större nytta av dig levande."

Det fanns något väldigt oroväckande över hans ord, men den här gången vågade Narcissa inte fråga vad han menade.

Voldemort började plocka ihop örter som låg på ett litet bord vid dörren "Tror du det kommer att hålla?"

"Självklart!" sa hon irriterat.

Han skrattade kallt "Varför tror du det?"

"Varför ifrågasätter du det? Jag och Lucius älskar varandra över allt annat, jag skulle dö för honom!" hon lät all sin oro komma ut.

"Du behöver inte skrika," sa han stillsamt "Din… älskade… behöver sova."

Narcissa blev lite röd men hon såg inte bort han hade gjort henne arg. Igen. Hon brukade inte bli arg så ofta, men Voldemort drog fram hennes sämsta egenskaper.

"Du måste ha ett väldigt fattigt liv, utan någon kärlek."

Han fnös "Tro inte att du kan provocera mig med det, Narcissa, kärlek är överskattat."

"Så du kände inget för Bella?"

Han höjde ögonbrynen "Om jag hade känt något för henne, tror du då att jag skulle ha tillåtit henne att gifta sig med någon annan?"

"Ja, för att skydda henne från dig… eller… för att du är rädd för att bli kär!"

Det blixtrade till i hans röda ögon "Jag har varit väldigt tålmodig med dig, Narcissa, och även om jag inte har tänkt döda dig betyder det inte att jag kan skada dig väldigt svårt utan att någon får veta det!"

Hon grep hårdare om Lucius medvetslösa hand "Jag ska vara tyst, men erkänn att du saknar henne."

Voldemort riktade sin trollstav mot henne "Ett ord till… bara ett och du kommer ångra dig."

Narcissa knep ihop munnen men hon visste att hon hade rätt. På sitt egna sjuka sätt så saknade Voldemort Bella.

"Jag vet vad du tänker," påpekade Voldemort och log ondskefullt.

Det är märkligt hur man börjar tänka på saker man absolut inte vill att folk ska få veta när man vet att de kan höra det. Narcissa började genast tänka på sådant hon helst ville hålla hemligt innan hon lyckades få kontroll över det och börja tänka på ananas. Tyvärr var skadan redan skedd.

Voldemort ögon glimmade i skadeglädje "Mycket intressanta, verkligen."

Han tog upp de sista sakerna från bordet "Du kommer vara mig till ännu större hjälp nu, Narcissa. Vi ses snart igen."

Han lämnade rummet. Narcissa försökte förstå vad som just hade hänt. Hon sjönk så djupt in i tankar att hon inte märkte när Lucius vaknade upp ungefär en timme senare.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade han med ostadig röst.

Narcissa såg på honom "Lucius… jag är gravid."

Lucius verkade inte riktigt förstå vad hon sa för han kramade om hennes hand och såg henne oförstående i ögonen "Men… vad?"

"Lucius, jag är gravid, vi kommer få ett barn."

Det tog en halv minut innan Lucius fattade. Han drog efter andan och satte sig häftigt upp, vilket fick honom att kvida av smärta igen.

"Hur gick det till?"

"Jag tror det var då vid halloween… ingen av oss tänkte på skydd…" Narcissa torkade bort några tårar "Men, Lucius, han vet, Voldemort vet om det, och jag tror han kommer göra något hemskt. Jag vill inte att vårt barn ska ha något med honom att göra!"

Lucius lade sig ner igen och drog upp henne i sängen och höll om henne "Det kommer ordna sig, vi kommer på något."

-----

När morgonen kom igen mådde Lucius mycket bättre. Eller tillräckligt bra för att han kunde utnyttja att Narcissa och han låg i samma säng. Väldigt snabbt hade han fått av henne alla hennes kläder och eftersom han inte var riktigt i form att vara överst så tog Narcissa tillfälle i akt att sätta sig grensle över honom och väldigt varsamt rida honom.

Tyvärr hade de inte ens kommit halvvägs igenom akten fören de blev avbrutna. Av Voldemort.

"Kan ni inte hålla er ifrån varandra bara några timmar?" fräste han medan han väntade på att de skulle bli lite mer presentabla.

"Kan du vända dig om?" bad Narcissa som hade dragit en filt tätare om sig.

"Nej."

Lucius gav sin generade flickvän hennes klädnad och vände sig sedan mot Voldemort.

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?" frågade Lucius.

Voldemort flyttade blicken från Narcissa till honom "Narcissa är gravid."

"Ja, jag vet, hon sa det igår," svarade Lucius avvaktande.

"Det barnet kommer tillhöra mig."

Lucius såg när Narcissa sjönk ihop på golvet och höll en hand skyddande om magen.

"Nej," flämtade hon.

"Joho, barnet kan få stanna hos er i något år, men sedan ska jag ta det till mig och uppfostra det."

Lucius var väldigt blek "Mästare… kan ni inte själv skaffa er ett eget barn? Skulle inte det kännas bättre?"

Voldemort såg nedlåtande på honom "Har jag inte redan försökt? Men… ni borde vara stolta. Ert barn kommer att vara unikt. Jag kommer själv att forma det efter mina egna önskningar. Det kommer vara perfekt."

Lucius hörde hur Narcissa började gråta.

"Ni kan inte…"

"Min käre Lucius, du glömmer, Lord Voldemort kan allt."

-----

Narcissa var ur stånd att röra sig. Det kunde inte vara sant! Hon hade alltid vetat att Voldemort var ondskefull, men att stjäla ett litet barn? Bara för sitt eget höga nöjes skull?!

Så fort Voldemort lämnade rummet sjönk Lucius ner bredvid henne och höll om henne.

"Han kan inte…" Narcissa gav ifrån sig en torr snyftning.

"Såja… jag tror jag har en plan…"

"Vad då? Han kommer döda oss om vi vägrar!"  
Lucius var tyst ett tag "Inte om… jag måste prata med Severus Snape…"

"Vad…?"

"Det är nog bäst att du inte vet Cissy," han kysste henne på pannan "Men jag tänker inte låta någon röra vårat barn."

De satt och höll om varandra i vad som kändes som evigheter. Tillslut så drog Lucius upp henne.

"Du borde åka hem igen," sa han.

"Följer du inte med?"

"Jo… jag ska bara läka ihop lite och prata med Severus, sen så kommer jag."

Narcissa försökte samla ihop sig tillräckligt mycket för att transferera sig hem. Men hon misslyckades ändå och hamnade nästan två kilometer från sin familjeborg. Eftersom hon var rädd för att komma ännu längre bort om hon försökte transferera sig igen så bestämde hon sig att gå.

Medan hon gick samlade hon ihop tankarna. Hon ville inte berätta något för Bella än. Hon ville inte förstöra Bellas bröllop. Hon skulle vänta med att berätta om det hemska tills efteråt.

Det var vad hon hade börjat kalla Voldemorts begäran "det hemska". Även fast fostret knappt var två månader gammalt så hade hon redan börjat älska det. Hon älskade det för att det var hennes och Lucius barn. Skapat av deras kärlek. Och ett barn av kärlek kunde helt enkelt inte hamna hos några andra som inte var dess föräldrar. Särskilt inte en så kallblodig typ som Voldemort. Det gick inte.

När hon kom fram till slottet hade hon lugnat ner sig tillräckligt. Om någon frågade henne varför hon såg så uppriven ut skulle hon bara svara att hon var så orolig för Lucius skulle, eftersom han var skadad. Det var ju faktiskt sant. För hon ville inte förstöra sin systers lyckliga dag.


	29. Chapter 28

Hello, nu kommet ett nytt sånt där rolitgt kapitel med en skojig scen som inte får vara med på fenix. Det är dags för bröllop, och framför allt, bröllopsnatten! Enjoy och glöm inte att lämna ett litet meddelande!

* * *

Kapitel 28

Själva bröllopsceremonin skulle äga rum utomhus vid Rodolphus herrgård klockan fyra på eftermiddagen.

Klockan två satt Bella inne i vad som en gång hade varit hennes och Voldemort sovrum och som sedan blivit bara hennes sovrum och, när hon hade flyttat hem till sin mor, varit ett tomt sovrum. Nu fick rummet tjäna som uppklädnings- och sminkrum för Bella och brudtärnan Narcissa.

Det skulle egentligen ha varit två brudtärnor, Narcissa och Andromeda. Men veckan innan, då Narcissa hade fått höra om "det hemska" och Druella hade haft sin lilla fest, hade Andromeda blivit utesluten ur familjen Black.

Det hade hänt som så att när Walbruga fått klart för sig att både Bella och Narcissa var bortlovade (eller så gott som), hade hon gått till Andromeda och försökt pracka på sin yngste son på henne. Andromeda hade efter ett tag gormat att hon redan var gift och hade en dotter, tack så mycket, så hon ville verkligen inte gifta sig med sin kusin.

Hela rummet hade tystnat och tillslut hade Druella kommer fram till sin dotter och frågat vem denne man var. När Andromeda hade svarat att hennes man hette Tonks och råkade vara en mugglare hade ramaskrin utbrutit i salen. Knappt en halvtimme senare hade Andromeda packat ihop sina sista tillhörigheter som hon hade i huset och gett sig av.

De resterande i familjen Black hade då fått svära på att de aldrig mer skulle ha något att göra med Andromeda Black (eller Tonks som hon nu hette) eller hennes avkommor.

Bella var bara glad över att inte ha sin syster med på sitt bröllop. Hon hade aldrig tyckt om henne. Och att hon hade varit en mugglarälskare! Bella rös vid blotta tanken av att ha en så galen syster.

Mugglare var bara ett onödigt kreatur som råkade bo på samma planet som dem. Precis som myggor. De kom i mängder, irriterade en till vanvett och om man inte slog ihjäl dem i tid skulle de suga ut en på allt man hade!

Bella var uppfostrad till att tänka så här, men ingen mugglare som hon träffat hade fått henne att ändra sina tankebanor, snarare fått henne att förakta dem ännu mer.

"Bella, du har väl inte torkat ditt hår än? Du vet att madam Fremé föredrar att jobba med det när det är fuktigt!"

"Jag vet mor, jag sitter bara här och väntar på henne," svarade Bella sin mamma som hade kommit in i rummet.

Bakom henne kom en högvuxen kvinna i medelåldern in. Hon hade ett strängt ansikte och dömande isblå ögon som verkade syna varenda vek i Bellas hår och kropp så fort hon fick syn på henne. Hon hade håret uppsatt i en elegant knut och klädnaden var i samma isblåa färg som ögonen.

Innan Bella hann berätta hur hon ville ha håret hade Fermé tagit fram en borste och några klämmor och börjat arbeta.

"Du kommer att passa bra i det här," var allt Fermé sa när Bella försökte stoppa henne.

Bella suckade och lät Fremé hållas. Faktum var att hon bara hade en vag uppfattning om hur hon ville att håret skulle vara. Men hon bestämde sig för att skicka någon trevlig liten förbannelse till Fremé via en uggla. Kanske något som skulle få hennes hår att trilla av.

Bella log för sig själv. Hon var inte elakt, hon hade bara tråkigt.

Efter ungefär 45 minuter så hade hon fått en proffsig håruppsättning med korkskruvar och lila band och klämmor. Det skulle ha passat vilken prinsessa som helst, men Bella tyckte det såg fånigt ut. Hon trivdes bäst att ha håret i en fläta eller kanske hästsvans.

"Har du offrat kaninen?" frågade Druella nervöst.

"Ja, mamma, jag gjorde det innan månen gick ner," suckade Bella och pillade missnöjt på sitt hår.

"Vill du ha lite fler rödbetor?"

Bella gjorde en grimas. Hon skulle aldrig mer äta rödbetor "Nej, tack, jag är inte hungrig."

"Du har bara lite kalla fötter," Druella missuppfattade som vanligt sin dotters kroppsspråk "Jag ska leta efter Narcissa… jag förstå inte varför hon försvann sådär."

Bella hade inte tänkt så mycket på att Narcissa var försvunnen. Helt plötsligt hade hon rusat upp och sprungit iväg. Bella hade inte haft något som helst moraliskt stöd när Fremé gav sig på hennes hår.

Ganska snart igen så öppnades dörren och Narcissa kom in.

"Varför är du blek?" frågade Bella när hon såg Narcissas min "Det är inte du som ska gifta dig."

"Jag mår bara inte så bra… har nog ätit något konstigt…"

Bella log mot henne "Morgonillamående? Jag säger ju det, du är gravid!"

Narcissa såg ner i golvet utan att svara. Bella blev orolig "Är du det? Varför har du inte sagt något?!"

"Men jag…"

"Cissy, jag vet faktiskt hur det är att vara gravid."

"Jag ville inte oroa dig…" sa Narcissa utan att titta upp.

Bella gick fram till henne och kramade om henne "Varför skulle det oroa mig? Du kommer få barn med personen du älskar, vad skulle vara fel? Såvida… det är väl Lucius som är pappan?"

Då skrattade Narcissa "Självklart!"

"Vad är det då som är fel?"

"Vi kan väl prata om det efter bröllopet?" bad Narcissa.

Bella suckade "Det är en timme kvar till bröllopet. Jag har inget bättre för mig. Så, berätta nu, annars så kastar jag en sanningsbesvärjelse över dig!"

"Det finns inga sådana," log Narcissa och såg på sin syster.

Bellas ögon glimrade "Vill du slå vad?"

"Nej… okej… det är Voldemort…"

Bella kände hur ilskan blommade upp i bröstet på henne "Vad har den djävulen nu gjort?"

"Han vill fostra barnet själv, vill ta det ifrån oss…"

"Varför då?"

Narcissa såg ut som om hon höll tillbaka tårarna "För att han kan. För att han tycker om att se oss lida…"

Bella blev så arg att hon slog knytnäven i spegeln som stod på bordet. Hon började blöda, men det brydde hon sig inte om.

"Jag ska mörda honom!"

"Nej! Jag vill att du ska ha det trevligt på din bröllopsdag!"

"Lite för sent för det," sa Bella och tog tag i en handduk som låg på sminkbordet. Hon torkade av handen och tog sitt trollspö för att hela sig själv. Dessvärre blev det ett litet ärr.

"Snälla, Bella," Narcissa grät nu "Han kommer skada dig!"

Bella funderade ett ögonblick om Voldemort kunde komma på något värre än att tvinga henne att gifta sig. Antagligen kunde han det.

"Okej, jag ska inte göra något… än," muttrade Bella "Men nu måste vi göra om din sminkning igen."

-----

Rodolphus var väldigt nervös, men det var inget emot hur nervös Lucius verkade vara.

"Det är faktiskt inte du som ska gifta dig," fräste Rodolphus när Lucius för tredje gången tappade ett glas med vin i golvet.

Rabastan såg nyfiket på de två vännerna "Har du fått kalla fötter?"

"Nej," muttrade Rodolphus åt sin bror och vände sig sedan för att hjälpa Lucius torka bort vinfläckar "Varför är du så nervös?"

"Jag… öh… berättar sen… du ska inte behöva oroa dig på din dag."

Rodolphus skakade på huvudet och såg på klockan "Är ni redo att gå?"

De nickade. Det var bara en kvart kvar innan bröllopet skulle börja.

När de kom ner ställde sig Rodolphus framför ett altare där en stor guldbägare stod. Den var fylld av vigvatten som var en viktig del i ceremonin.

De var ute i trädgården och hade nästan nere vid sjön. Allt gnistrade i vitt och gästerna satt på stolar framför altaret.

En äldre man stod bakom altaret och log uppmuntrande mot Rodolphus. Han hette James Molster och skulle vara vigselförrättare.

Musik börjades spela och Rodolphus svalde flera gånger och såg mot huset. Först kom Narcissa ut fick små lysande stjärnor att börja dansa över församlingen med hjälp av sitt trollspö. Inte långt efter henne kom Bella.

Med ens kände sig Rodolphus lugn. Han skulle gifta sig med den vackraste kvinnan i hela världen. Hon hade håret utsläppt (Rodolphus visste inte att hon har släppt ut håret precis innan hon skulle stiga ut i trädgården för att ingen skulle hinna hindra henne från att ha håret som hon ville) och en vacker mörklila klänning. Han tyckte hon såg ut som en gudinna.

Hon kom fram till altaret och Molster började prata.

Rodolphus såg på sin tilltänkta. Hon verkade inte nervös, bara beslutsam. Men samtidigt verkade det som om hon inte var riktigt närvarande. Hon pressade ihop läpparna på samma sätt som hon brukade göra när hon planerade något som antagligen skulle sätta henne i stor knipa. Han försökte se strängt på henne, men när hon såg det så log hon bara ljuvt mot honom och han smälte och log tillbaka.

Molster tog fram en ceremonikniv och räckte den till Rodolphus. Rodolphus gjorde ett lätt snitt i vänster pekfinger och lät en droppe blod trilla ner i bägaren med vatten, sedan gav han kniven till Bella som gjorde likadant.

Molster mässade och vattnet i bägaren började lysa och sedan fick Bella först dricka ur bägaren och sedan ge den till Rodolphus som också drack en klunk.

Sedan var det över.

Folk började applådera och snart var de överfallna av människor som ville önska dem lycka till. Rodolphus drogs in i en hård kram av sin svärmor Druella och som beordrade honom att ta hand om hennes dotter åt henne. Rodolphus lovade det.

Dansmusik började spelas och Rodolphus, som visste vad som väntades av honom, bjöd upp Bella på ett ställe där de hade fått bort det mesta av snön.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade han lågt när de hade börjat dansa.

"Jag vet inte om jag får säga det," sa Bella och undvek hans blick.

"Bella," sa han mjukt "Vi är gifta nu, du kan berätta allt för mig."

När han sa det bestämde han sig att det kanske var dags för henne att berätta om sin lilla hemlighet. Fast han skulle vänta tills de var ensamma.

"Narcissa är gravid," viskade hon och såg spänt på honom.

"Så det var därför Lucius var så nervös…" log Rodolphus "Men det är ju jätte trevligt."

Bella skakade på huvudet "Nej, vår käre herre har bestämt sig för att ta deras barn ifrån dem."

Rodolphus spärrade upp ögonen "Vad tänker du göra?"

"Jag har inte bestämt mig än…"

"Bella… snälla, han kommer att mörda dig om du går emot honom fler gånger."

Bella muttrade något som han inte uppfattade och de hann inte prata mer för dansen var slut och Bella blev uppbjuden av Rabastan. Rodolphus såg när hans bror svepte iväg med hans hustru och suckade. För ungefär hundrade gången undrade han ifall de positiva med att gifta sig med Bella kunde uppväga det negativa.

-----

Vid tiotiden så begav sig brudparet upp för att genomföra den privata delen i bröllopsceremonin. Gästerna gav dem hela tiden menande blickar och stora flin, men tillslut så blev de ensamma i det som innan bara hade varit Rodolphus rum, men nu skulle tillhöra dem båda.

Rodolphus hade dekorerat om lite för att det skulle passa Bella i smaken. Han hade fått in lite fler färger och en fåtölj som han visste att Bella älskade att sitta i.

Inte för att de tänkte på det här när de kom in, det var för upptagna med att kyssas och dra av varandra kläderna. Bella hade glömt alla tankar på sin olyckliga syster.

"Vänta, vänta," sa Rodolphus när Bella höll på att knyta upp sin tunna svarta underklänning.

"Vad?" frågade Bella och lät händerna fall ner från sin snörning.

"Det är en sak som jag inte har berättat för dig, men som kanske är bra om du vet…"

"Vad då?" Bella log mot honom och smekte honom över axlarna.

"Jag har varit gift innan."

Bella stannade upp i sin rörelse "VA?!"

Rodolphus steg upp och drog för draperiet från tavlan som fortfarande hängde på hans rum.

"Med henne, Marie… hon blev mördad av en mugglare när vi knappt varit gifta i ett år… det är ungefär fem och ett halvt år sedan nu…" han tystnade när han såg Bellas min. Det var alldeles tydligt att hon inte tyckte om den här upplysningen.

"Varför har du inte sagt det här tidigare?!" hon verkade ha svårt att få fram orden.

"Jag… kunde inte… men nu… det är viktigt att du vet det… det var därför jag blev dödsätare, jag hatar mugglare!"

Bella reste sig från sängen. Rodolphus försökte hålla om henne, men hon stötte bort honom.

"Jag… behöver tänka…" sa hon bara och försvann.

Rodolphus drog ner tavlan från väggen och slängde in den i elden. Tårarna började rinna när han såg hur elden förtärde ansiktet på hans första kärlek.

-----

Bella hörde fortfarande hur de väsnades nere i festsalen, men hon orkade inte med det. Inte just nu. Hon förstod inte hur Rodolphus kunde hålla något sådant hemligt för henne!

Hon hörde något bakom sig och vände sig om. Där stod något som fick henne att glömma Rodolphus och bli ännu argare. Voldemort.

"Vad gör du här egentligen?" väste hon och drog ut honom på en terrass för att ingen skulle lägga märke till honom. Han var faktiskt efterlyst.

Månljuset lyste upp landskapet och snön gnistrade. Allt såg magiskt ut. Men vinden var kall och om hon inte hade varit varm av vreden skulle hon ha huttrat i sin tunna underklänning.

Voldemort lade en arm runt hennes midja "Jag kom för att träffa dig!" hans röda ögon lyste och hon kunde se att pupillerna var förstorade.

"Är du drogad?" flämtade hon.

Han skrattade och försökte kyssa henne, men hon vände bort huvudet.

"Allt jag kan tänka på är dig, Bella, och jag får alltid det jag vill ha," han andades mot hennes kind.

"Du är drogad," väste hon "Och jag har precis gift mig! Precis som du tvingade mig till att göra!"

Han skrattade bara och kysste hennes nacke.

Hon försökte trycka bort honom med handen men han tog tag i den och fick syn på ärret som lyste vitt på baksidan av ryggen.

"Vad har du gjort här?" frågade han och kysste ärret.

"Jag fick höra att du har tänkt stjäla min syster barn!" morrade hon.

Han skrattade igen "Om det betyder så mycket för dig så hittar jag någon annans unge."

Bella såg förvånat på honom medan han smekte hennes kind med ena handen och försökte få upp hennes kjol med den andra.

"Verkligen?"

"Så länge de inte gör något mer som förargar mig," han flyttade ena handen från hennes kind och drog det genom hennes hår "Du passar i utsläppt hår, du borde ha det oftare."

"Men jag är fortfarande gift!"

Han lade handen bakom hennes nacke och lutade hennes huvud bakåt.

"Säg mig då, varför sprang du iväg från honom på eran bröllopsnatt?"

"Sluta!" väste hon.

Men Voldemort hade hittat fram under hennes kjol "Kära Bella, jag märker nog att jag fortfarande påverkar dig. Vill du inte veta hur mycket du påverkar mig?"

Han kysste henne igen och den här gången vände hon inte bort huvudet.

Varför, varför var han så otroligt attraherande? Bella visste att hon förlorat slaget. Hon tillhörde honom, hon skulle göra allt för honom.

"Min svarta pärla," viskade han och lyfte upp henne på balkongräcket.

Det var inte det längste, eller det ömmaste det hade haft. Men det var fyllt av känslor. Det var kraftfullt och talande om saknad. Om desperation.

"Jag har saknat det här," viskade han när de var klara. Allt Bella gjorde var att flämta och luta huvudet mot hans bröstkorg.

"Och nu?" sa hon när hon hämtat andan "Ska du bara lämna mig igen? Ignorera mig?"

"Bella, du är en ros bland de tistlar som kallas sig mina anhängare, jag ska se dig, beundra dig, men om jag plockar dig kommer du snart vara död, och vad har jag då som kan lysa upp min trädgård?"

Bella var inte helt säkert på ifall hon förstod, men det var antagligen inte meningen heller för innan hon kunde tänka klart hade han givit henne en sista passionerad kyss och transfererat sig därifrån.


	30. Chapter 29

Jag börjar bli riktigt flitig med att skriva cencurerade scener, nåja, här kan jag lägga ut dem i alla fall så spela roll.

Hoppas ni gillar det! Och som vanligt blir jag glad som ni trycker på "Go" knappen bredvid Submit Review... det är så trevligt när man får något litet meddelande.

* * *

Kapitel 29 

Bella vaknade av att någon bankade på en dörr. Hon reste sig och såg sig omkring och försökte komma på vart hon var. Hon mådde fruktansvärt illa.

Snart insåg hon att hon hade somnat i badkaret inne på en toalett. Det tog längre tid att komma på varför hon hade somnat där, men när minnena tillslut kom så stönade hon.

Hon hade träffat Voldemort igen och sedan hade hon hittat en spritflaska, efter det blev allt väldigt luddigt.

"Bella, är du där?" hörde hon Rodolphus röst genom dörren.

Bella ställde sig upp på ostadiga ben och lyckades på något konstigt sätt öppna dörren.

Solljuset sken in från korridoren och Bella ryggade tillbaka.

"Herregud människa, vad har du gjort inatt egentligen?" frågade Rodolphus förfärat.

"Va?" sa hon hest "Jag… drack… lite…"

"Inte så lite heller," muttrade Rodolphus och hjälpte henne ut från toaletten och ledde henne ner i köket.

Väl nere så började han göra i ordning en dryck åt henne som skulle ta bort baksmällan. Hon lade ner huvudet mot bordet och slöt ögonen.

"Bella…" sa han mjukt efter ett tag "Det där jag sa igår… vad… hur tar du det?"

Det tog ett tag innan Bella förstod vad han pratade om.

"Åh… det…" mumlade hon tillslut "Det… är ingen fara… jag… behövde bara tänka lite… jag blev lite chockad…"

Rodolphus ställde ner en mugg med något ångande i framför henne. Hon drack det och grimaserade, men kände genast hur huvudvärken och illamåendet började ge sig av.

"Så du är inte arg på mig?" frågade han oroligt.

"Nej, bara förvånad över att du inte har berättat det innan."

De satt tysta ett tag.

"Var försvann du igår då?" frågade han.

Återigen kom tankarna på Voldemort fram.

"Åh… det var ju du som hittade mig…" mumlade hon, det fanns ingen anledning att säga hela sanningen. Det var ju inte precis som om Rodolphus kunde göra något åt det, han skulle aldrig skada henne, det visste hon, och han kunde inte ge sig på Voldemort. Då skulle han vara så gott som död, och det ville inte Bella. Även fast hon kanske inte älskade sin make så tyckte hon väldigt mycket om honom.

Alltså var det onödigt att berätta det för honom.

De hörde steg utanför och dörren öppnades och Narcissa och Lucius kom in med armarna om varandra. Hur de hade lyckats ta sig till köket utan att trilla var ett mysterium, för de höll tätt om varandra och verkade väldigt upptagna med att försöka äta upp varandra.

"Snälla, kunde ni inte ha stannat kvar i sängen?" muttrade Bella.

Lucius såg upp och log ett stort leende mot henne. Han släppte Narcissa bara för att kunna sätta sig och sedan dra ner henne i sitt knä igen.

Bella suckade "Som ni håller på kan man ju tro att ni var gifta."

Narcissa log samma fåniga leende som Lucius och visade fram en ring som satt på hennes vänstra ringfinger.

"Där ser man…" Bella kände sig genast på bättre humör "När hände detta?"

"Pja, vi tänkte att eftersom Narcissa är gravid så är det lika bra att vi förlovar oss," svarade Lucius och kysste sin fästmö "Vi gifter oss när hon har slutat Hogwarts."

"Trevligt, då har jag något att se fram emot!" Bella hade blivit på mycket bättre humör.

-----

"Severus, kan du hämta Lucius åt mig?"

Voldemort halvlåg i en soffa med slutna ögon och en ispåse tryckt mot huvudet. Han hade en oerhörd huvudvärk och han hade sina misstankar om vart den kom ifrån.

Dagen innan hade han mot allt sunt förnuft haft sex med Bella igen. Hon hade nämnt att han såg drogad ut och han misstänkte starkt att han hade varit drogad. Annars skulle han aldrig ha gjort det han gjorde eller sagt det han sa.

Han kvävde ett stön. Han hade berättat för henne att hon var hans mest älskade anhängare. Visserligen var det sant, hans dödsätarskara skulle vara otroligt tråkig och färglös utan henne, men det hade han aldrig tänkt säga till henne. Inte för att han älskade _henne_, han älskade bara allt om henne. Hur hon rörde sig, hur hon pratade, hur hon såg ut, hur hon fick den där bestämda minen när hon skulle göra något dumt.

Han suckade igen. Planen som han hade gjort upp om hur han skulle få iväg Bella från honom hade gått otroligt bra. Tills nu. Någon skulle få betala för det här och han visste vem.

Han hörde ett plopp och öppnade ena ögat. Severus var tillbaka med Lucius.

"Först ska du berätta vilken drog du använde, sedan ska du berätta vad din plan gick ut på, sedan ska vi se om jag skonar dig."

"Jag… herre… vad…"

Voldemort satte sig upp och ignorerade smärtan i huvudet. Lucius såg rädd men beslutsam ut.

"_Silencio_," fräste Voldemort och pekade på Lucius.

Han såg Lucius förvånad ut.

"Åh, det är bara för att jag inte ska behöva stå ut med dina skrik när jag gör det här, _crucio_," sa han retligt.

Lucius sjönk ihop och slängde sig fram och tillbaka i smärta. Voldemort beklagade att han inte kunde höra Lucius skrika, men han visste att hans huvudvärk skulle bli mycket värre då så det fick bli så här.

Efter ett tag så upplöste han båda trollformlerna.

"Nu försöker vi igen, Lucius, vilken drog använde du?"

"Alruna, mest, hjärtklöver, citronmeliss…"

"Ah… den drycken…" muttrade Voldemort och gick fram till ett bord där han hade förberett med olika örter och gjorde i ordning ett elixir som skulle ta bort huvudvärken. Han hade inte kunnat göra det innan eftersom han inte visste exakt vad han hade drogats med, och om han tog fel ingredienser så fanns risken att han bara gjorde det värre.

När han till sin lättnad kände att huvudvärken började ge vika så återvände han till Lucius.

"Kan du nu berätta för mig varför du kände det nödvändigt att droga mig med ett passionselixir?" sa han och satte sig i soffan.

"För att du skulle låta mitt ofödda barn vara ifred," sa Lucius med ansträngd röst.

Voldemort log lite och kastade cruciatusförbannelsen över sin anhängare igen. Nu kunde han njuta av skriken.

"Vad hade du tänkt göra efter att jag fått i mig drycken då? Eller var Bella med på det här?" frågade Voldemort när han lät förbannelsen avklinga igen.

"Va? Bella?" Lucius kunde knappt få fram orden "Nej, jag hade placerad en hora här, hon skulle få dig att lova…"

Voldemort började skratta "Jag måste säga att jag är förvånad, Lucius, jag trodde inte du brydde dig så mycket om ditt barn."

Lucius snyftade "Självklart gör jag det! Jag älskade Narcissa, då måste jag älska barnet också!"

Voldemort förstod sig inte på kära människor.

"Nåja, det lyckades i alla fall, jag lovade Bella att inte röra ditt barn, jag ska hålla mig vid det. Om och bara om du och Narcissa inte förargar mig mer."

"Aldrig herre," Lucius försökte dra efter andan och resa sig.

"Iväg och berätta den glada nyheten för din flickvän."

Voldemort log när Lucius gav sig av. Det gjorde honom inte så mycket att behöva ge upp det där experimentet med barnet. Nu hade han sett till att han hade föräldrarnas fulla lojalitet, och det var mycket mer värt.

Han kanske skulle prova det här på någon annan anhängare.

-----

Narcissa var återigen underbart lycklig. Hon var förlovad med Lucius på riktigt, hennes barn skulle aldrig hamna i Voldemort händer och hennes syster hade gift sig och verkade må någorlunda bra. Dessutom hade morgonillamåendet börjat gå över.

Allt var tipptopp!

Förutom att hon var tvungen att sitta och hålla om sin fästman som hade fått feber av en ganska utdragen tortyr.

Och att hon mer än någonsin ville döda Voldemort. Men det kunde hon inte, för då skulle han ta hennes barn.

Okej, så allt var kanske inte tipptopp, men Narcissa kunde inte låta bli att känna en enorm lättnad över att hennes barn var säkert.

Lucius ville inte berätta hur det hade gått till, och hon var inte säker på att hon ville höra. Det kunde inte ha gått snyggt till ifall Voldemort hade bestämt sig för att tortera honom.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Lucius efter ett tag. Febern hade börjat gå ner och han såg inte så blek och svettig ut längre.

"Jag måste åka tillbaka till Hogwarts imorgon," suckade hon.

"Jag vet, älskade."

"Jag kommer sakna dig."

"Och jag kommer att sakna dig… er," han smekte hennes mage.

Narcissa kände som vanligt hur hennes kropp började brinna när han rörde henne.

"Hur mår du nu?" frågade hon och började leka med hans hår.

Han skrockade "För det här mår jag alltid bra."

Narcissa kysste honom ömt på munnen, han höll henne kvar och sög lite på hennes underläpp. Han smekte henne varsamt på ryggen och hon fortsatte att leka med hans hår. Han fick av henne hennes tröja och kysste hennes bröst, väldigt varsamt. Lucius var mycket för långa förspel och Narcissa hade inget som helst emot det. Hon njöt bara.

Han vände på henne och började massera hennes rygg och lät sedan händerna vandra ner över hennes höfter och drog långsamt upp hennes kjol och drog av hennes trosor.

Hon vände sig mot honom igen och särade på benen. Båda två andades mycket häftigare nu och Narcissa nös till. Lucius skrattade lite och kysste henne igen innan han sakta förde in den.

Narcissa hade alltid varit helt fascinerad över hans självkontroll. Själv hade hon alltid svårt att helt enkelt kasta sig över honom. Han gjorde allting långsamt och säkert så att hon ofta höll på att förgås av åtrå. Han verkade finna nöje över det.

Väl inne gick det i alla fall snabbare. Narcissa grep tag om hans nacke och de hamnade snart i samma takt.

Hon såg in i hans ögon och möttes av en otrolig ömhet som gjorde henne tårögd. Hon älskade honom verkligen över allt annat.

Hon stönade till när hon kände hur spänningarna i underlivet ökade och hur hon var nära en orgasm. Lucius verkade läsa hennes tankar för han stötte till ordentligt en gång till och de kom samtidigt.

"Du är så vacker," viskade han och smekte hennes ansikte.

"Du med," flämtade hon "En gång till?"

-----

Nästa morgon satt Narcissa på tåget på väg till Hogwarts och grät. Hon hade blivit äckligt sentimental den senaste månaden. Hon hade knappt velat släppa Bella när de skulle säga hejdå. Bella hade tillslut fått slita sig från Narcissa med våld och säga åt henne att skärpa sig.

Så nu satt Narcissa ensam på tåget och försökte skärpa sig, men det gick inte så bra. Varje gång hon kom att tänka på Lucius så blev hon ledsen eftersom hon saknade honom, och för att hon tyckte synd om honom eftersom han var skadad. Dessutom var hon orolig för vad Voldemort kunde få för sig att göra nu när han var garanterad över att Lucius inte skulle göra något annat än att göra det han var tillsagd att göra. Ifall han inte gjorde det skulle Voldemort hota med att ta deras barn igen.

När tåget hade åkt i en halvtimme så öppnades kupédörren och Atea kom in.

"Där är du!" utropade hon "Jag har letat efter dig, jag trodde aldrig jag skulle hitta dig, och så blev jag uppehållen av en liten förstaåring som ville fråga en massa och… men vad han hänt? Gråter du?"

"Det är inget," försökte Narcissa med ett tappert leende "Jag är bara lite känslig…"

Atea synade henne uppifrån och ner.

"Har din mystiska pojkvän gjort slut?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Nej, verkligen inte, han friade i vintras," svarade Narcissa och visade fram sin ring.

Atea blev förtjust "Åh! Men då måste du ju berätta vem det är! Men varför är du då ledsen?"

"För att jag saknar honom…"

"Det måste vara något mer, du brukar inte gråta så lätt."

"Öhm… ja… men… jag vet inte, jag kanske borde berätta sen när alla är samlade…"

"Okej… men lova att du berättar, annars kommer jag bli orolig!"

Narcissa nickade och de fortsatte att prata om vad som hade hänt under julen och vad de hade fått i julklapp. Atea ville dessutom höra alla detaljer om bröllopet. Tiden flög iväg när de pratade och tillslut så var de framme lagom till att det var dags för middagen i stora salen. Där återförenades de med Roberta och Nancy. Roberta hade varit hos sin faster i Hogsmed under julen, så hon hade inte behövt åka tåg och Nancy hade stannat på Hogwarts för att kunna vara med Barty.

Så fort de fick höra att Narcissa hade förlovat sig började utfrågningen och Narcissa kände att det var dags att berätta sanningen.

"Jag är tillsammans med Lucius Malfoy," sa hon och inväntade spänt reaktionerna.

Hon blev inte besviken. Atea gav ifrån sig ett förvånat ljud och stirrade på henne. Roberta verkade också milt överraskad, men hon visade som vanligt inga större reaktioner.

"Är inte han den enda arvtagaren till en förmögenhet?" frågade Nancy intresserad.

"Kanske, jag vet inte…" svarade Narcissa och rodnade.

"Men… hur känner du honom?" frågade Atea när hon lyckades samla sig.

"Hans pappa och min pappa försökte ju få ihop honom med Bella när de var yngre, men de var inte intresserade av varandra… och sedan träffade han mig och… ja… på det spåret är det," svarade Narcissa, det var ju sant, bara inte hela sanningen.

"Varför friade han nu… jag menar, ni har varit tillsammans väldigt länge och du har varit myndig ett bra tag, varför nu? Varför inte vänta tills du har gått ut?" frågade Roberta. Ingenting undgick visst den kvinnan.

Narcissa kände hur hon rodnade ännu mer "Jag råkade bli gravid…"

Atea tjöt förtjust, Nancy gav henne ett stort menade leende och Roberta nickade bara tankfullt på huvudet.

"Åh! Vi måste ha en fest för att fira!" utropade Atea.

Sagt och gjort, när kvällen kom så hade alla i Slytherin fått höra att hon var gravid och skulle gifta sig och alla kom med lyckönskningar.

Den natten gick Narcissa och la sig med ett leende på läpparna.


	31. Chapter 30

Lätt tortyrscen. Skulle bara varna för det. Hoppas ni gillar det annars.

* * *

Kapitel 30

Det hann bli mitten av februari innan något särkilt hände. Bella hade inte haft så mycket att göra sedan hon gifta sig. Hon hade träffat Voldemort en gång på ett möte med dödsätarna, men då hade han knappt brytt sig om henne, mer än när han (ganska ironiskt) gav henne och Rodolphus sina bästa lyckönskningar. Hon skulle nästan ha trott att han hade glömt bort deras senaste natt tillsammans, om de inte hade varit för blickarna han då och då hade kastat på henne. En sekund hade hon tyckt det såg ut som om de röda ögonen brann när han såg på henne, men i nästa sekund var de lika kyliga som i vanliga fall.

Bella hade börjat ge sig ut på olika små äventyr på dagarna som ofta slutade med en död mugglare. I början hade hon tyckt att det var lite onödigt att döda bara för skojs skull, men nu gjorde hon det för att hon ville avreagera sig. Och för att det var spännande att se hur lång tid det tog innan de dog.

Det var nästan bara på kvällarna som hon träffade sin man. Hon kände sig instängd med honom och hon orkade inte prata med honom längre, så det brukade sluta med att de hade sex och ifall Rodolphus försökte prata med henne efteråt låtsades hon sova.

Hur som helst var det ingen som blev förvånad när det visade sig att Bella också var gravid.

Inte för att det gjorde henne mer lycklig. Hon hade aldrig velat ha barn, särkilt inte med Rodolphus.

En kylig februari eftermiddag kom Druella på besök med nyinhandlade bebissaker som hon förtjust visade upp.

"Jag hoppas verkligen det blir en pojke, Bellatrix," kvittrade Druella "Och att han har ditt hår, du har alltid haft så vackert hår… och Rodolphus ögon, de är så vackert blå… jag är ledsen att säga det älskling, men dina ögon har alltid varit så… mörka… de har ingen riktigt färg och det får dig att verka lite… konstig."

Druella fortsatte att kvittra på om hur de borde inrede barnkammaren och vad som var lämpligt för barn och vad som inte var det.

"När tror du att barnet blev till, Bellatrix?" frågade Druella efter ett tag "När ska vi förvänta oss att det kommer menar jag?"

Bella försökte räkna. Fostret var mer än en månad gammalt, det var hon säker på, men eftersom hon och Rodolphus hade haft sex ungefär varje kväll sedan de gifte sig… svårt att räkna.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte," svarade hon sanningsenligt.

Druella gav henne ett pillemariskt ögonkast "Men det måste ha varit under bröllopsnatten, såklart! Jag vet ingen i min familj som inte har blivit gravid under deras bröllopsnatt, det har att göra med kaninen som man offrar…"

Bella kände hur hon blev kall. Kunde det vara…? Nej, omöjligt. Enda sedan hon förlorat hans förra barn hade han använt skydd. Hon var inte säker på varför, men hon visste att han hade gjort det.

Hon suckade. Om det var så skulle hon ta itu med det då. Till dess så fick hon väl hålla skenet uppe och låtsas att hon var lycklig.

Och ha ihjäl en massa mugglare.

-----

Narcissa var så upptagen med läxor att hon knappt hann tänka på något annat. Men i slutet av februari så visste alla i vilket tillstånd hon var i och hon fick stå ut med en hel del sneda blickar.

Eftersom inte ens lärarna längre kunde blunda för att hon var gravid hade hon blivit uppkallad till Dumbledores kontor.

Kvart i åtta en måndagskväll stod Narcissa en aning nervös och knackade på hans kontorsdörr.

"Ah, miss Black, var god och stig in!" bad Dumbledore när han öppnade.

Narcissa steg in och satte sig i en fåtölj som han hade pekat på. Han gick runt skrivbordet och satte sig mitt emot henne. Hon försökte titta på allt annat än honom, och det var inte så svårt för det fanns massa saker att titta på.

I ett hörn stod en pelare som verkade vara gjort av stillastående vatten och som sakta vajade fram och tillbaka. På en hylla låg ett miniatyrlejon som då och då gapade stort för att fånga in en fluga som kom för nära.

"Miss Black, jag har hört om ert… tillstånd," började Dumbledore och fångade hennes blick "Och jag har förstått att det är Lucius Malfoy som är fadern?"

Narcissa nickade och såg ner på golvet där en matta formad som en gyllene ros låg.

"Du är helt säker på att behålla barnet antar jag?"

"Oja, jag älskade det redan!" sa Narcissa hett. Hon hade fått sådana diskreta frågor innan, men inget skulle få henne att skiljas från sitt barn.

"Det är gott och väl, men är du säker på att barnet är… säkert?" Dumbledores blå ögon borrade sig in i henne och hon svalde omärkligt.

"Jag tänker skydda det med mitt liv om jag behöver, och jag vet att Lucius kommer göra samma sak," svarade hon och lade i sitt inre till; _för det har han redan gjort._

"Narcissa," Dumbledore suckade lätt "Både du och jag vet att det finns faror där ute som försöker krossa oss alla, jag vill bara erbjuda dig och ditt barn mitt beskydd."

Nu var det Narcissas tur att syna Dumbledore. Visste han att Lucius var dödsätare? Eller gissade han bara? Hur som helst så var hon säker på att Dumbledore inte skulle kunna skydda henne mot Voldemort, hon var redan allt för inblandad i hans affärer. Dessutom så trodde hon att Voldemort skulle vinna kriget och då ville hon vara på den vinnande sidan.

"Tack, men jag känner mig helt säker," svarade Narcissa en aning kyligt.

Dumbledore synade henne igen "Kommer folk råka illa ut om du inte stannar där du är?"

Narcissa tänkte efter. Lucius skulle med all säkerhet råka illa ut, men han skulle klara sig. Hon ville se Voldemort försöka ge sig på Bella igen, de skulle antagligen försöka slå ihjäl varandra för att sedan ligga med varandra och sedan bråka lite grann igen. Det var väl hennes mor som kunde bli mördad, men av någon anledning så tvivlade Narcissa på det. Andromeda brydde hon sig inte om längre. Blodsförräderskan.

"Nej, jag tror inte det," svarade Narcissa sanningsenligt.

Dumbledore suckade tungt "För din skulle så tycker jag att du ska gå på regelbundna besök hos madam Emmet, när väntas barnet komma."

"Inte fören i juli."

"Nåja, då kommer det förhoppningsvis inte gå ut över din slutexamen, du kan gå nu, om du inte vill berätta något mer?"

"Nej, tack professorn."

Hon lämnade lättat kontoret.

-----

Narcissa hade nästan glömt bort att Andrew Scrimgeour existerade, men han hade inte glömt bort henne. Två veckor efter hennes möte med Dumbledore stötte hon ihop med honom i korridoren. Hon gick tillsammans med Atea och John så Andrew gjorde inget mer än att se hatfullt på henne, men hon förstod att han önskade livet ut henne och det fick henne att rysa.

När hon träffade Lucius i slutet av mars fick hon veta att Voldemort hade blivit ännu starkare genom att få varulvar under sig. Han hade tydligen försökt med vampyrer också, men de hade anset sig stå över de dödligas angelägenheter och stått över.

Förutom varulvarna så hade Voldemort fått ett fåtal alver under sig genom att lova dem kvinnliga oskulder till dem. Narcissa rös och var glad över att inte vara oskuld längre. Hon hade läst om alvernas vanor och visste att de tog sig en oskuld, och eftersom de inte kunde få barn med varandra så gjorde de henne gravid och när barnet var fött så dödade de antingen kvinnan eller gjorde henne till slav.

Narcissa fick lämna en rapport om vad hon hade sett inne hos Dumbledore och när hon nämnde pelaren av vatten så drog Lucius efter andan.

"Vad är det för något?" frågade Narcissa nyfiket.

"Det är ett ytterst kraftfullt vapen som väldigt få kan använde. Jag tvivlar inte på att Dumbledore kan använda det. Det används för att förvandla motståndarna till vatten, om jag har förstått det rätt så suger pelaren in fienden i sig och så smälter de där i och blir till vanligt vatten och rinner ut igen."

"Åh…"

Lucius log mot henne "Men du behöver inte oroa dig, jag tänker inte låta något hände dig, eller den lilla." han klappade henne på magen som hade börjat växa en del nu.

Narcissa log och kastade en blick på klockan "Jag måste gå nu, det är efter midnatt."

Lucius såg sårad ut "Redan?"

"Vissa av oss har lektioner imorgon," påpekade hon.

Han suckade "Nåja, jag borde väl också åka och lämna rapporten till våran käre mästare, annars så kommer han säkert hitta på något otrevligt."

"Men du har väl inte gjort något?"

"Nej, men han har varit ovanligt stingslig på senaste tiden…"

Narcissa skrattade torrt och efter en kyss begav hon sig tillbaka till slottet.

Hon gick utan några större tankar genom fängelsehålorna när hon plötsligt stötte på någon. Andrew Scrimgeour.

Båda två stannade upp och stirrade på varandra, båda väldigt förvånad över vad den andra gjorde uppe så sent.

Andrew hämtade sig snabbt "Vad gör du upp så här sent?"

"Jag är på väg för att lägga mig, vad gör du här nere?"

"Ska du skita i orm!"

Narcissa rykte på axlarna "Visst, jag vill inte prata med dig mer än nödvändigt."

Hon fortsatte att gå förbi honom, men han grep tag i hennes arm och drog så att hon förlorade balansen.

"Vad vill du egentligen?" fräste Narcissa när hon landade på rumpan.

"Din djävel till farsa våldtog min mamma!" skrek han och drog fram sin trollstav och band henne "Och nu ska du få betala."

Narcissa blev inte ett dugg förvånad över att Cygnus hade våldtagit någon. Hon var faktiskt ganska säker på att åtminstone en av hennes systrar blev till på det viset. Men varför var Andrew tvungen att ta ut det på henne?

Manlig fåfänga, slog det henne plötsligt, det var det allt detta handlade om. Eftersom Andrew inte kunde ge sig på Cygnus så fick han ta det näst bästa, nämligen hans dotter som råkade gå på Hogwarts.

"Jävla horunge är vad du är!" skrek han och gav henne ett slag som med all säkerhet bröt två tänder på henne.

Eftersom han hade bundit hennes händer så kunde hon inte försvara sig, men hon gav honom ett ordentligt slag på smalbenen som fick honom att skrika i raseri och innan hon visste ordet av hade han kastat cruciatusförbannelsen på henne.

Hon skrek högt och smärta och rädsla. Hon tänkte på sitt barn. Om hon förlorade det skulle hon inte kunna leva mer, det var hon säker på.

Han fortsatte att skrika skällsord på henne, men hon förstod dem inte längre. Plötsligt slutade förbannelsen, men hon kunde inte se längre. I stället var hon smärtsamt medveten om att något kallt pressades mot hennes hud. Hon kände en glödande smärta när något sprätta hål på hennes hud och hon kände varmt blod rinna nerför hennes arm. Hon orkade inte ens skrika längre hon bara låg där och önskade att det skulle ta slut. Hon kände hur metallen förflyttades och till hennes ansikte, till hennes bröst och till hennes ben.

Hon visste inte hur lång tid hon hade legat där och blivit torterad, men tillslut hörde hon flera personer som skrek och något som var fler än två händer som tog tag i henne och då tuppade hon av.

-----

När hon vaknade igen hörde hon snyftanden. Hon öppnade ögonen och fann sig ligga i ett hel vitt rum.

_Jag känner igen det här_, tänkte hon och försökte komma på vad som hade hänt.

Smärta, vad det första som kom till henne, hon kände det inte längre.

Barnet! Hennes händer fördes till hennes mage. Det fanns kvar. Det var svagt men hon kunde fortfarande känna att det fanns något där inne.

Hon började gråta av lättnad.

"Cissy? Är du vaken?"

Det var Bellas röst hon hörde. Den lät annorlunda. Som om hon hade gråtit.

Narcissa öppnade ögonen och vände på huvudet och fick mycket riktigt syn på sin syster sittande bredvid henne med rödgråtna ögon.

"Bella?"

Bella kramade om hennes hand och log mot henne "Hur mår du?"

"Jag…" Narcissa försökte känna efter, men allt kändes så luddigt "Jag vet inte…"

Bella log sorgset igen "De har tvingat i dig massor av smärtstillande elixir så det är inte så konstigt."

"Och barnet?"

"Det mår efter omständigheterna bra… men…"

Bella avbröts av att dörren till rummet öppnades och en kvinnlig botare kom in i mörklila klädnad. Hon gick och läste i några papper och såg inte på någon av dem.

"Ja, miss Black," sa hon med huvudet fortfarande mot pappret "Det hä…"

Hon avbröt sig tvärt när hon såg på Narcissa. Hennes ögon spärrades upp. Narcissa blev rädd.

"Vad är det?" frågade hon oroligt.

Bella kramade om hennes hand "Det var det jag hade tänkt säga… du ser... inte riktigt ut som dig själv längre."

"Ge mig en spegel," bad Narcissa.

"Ska det vara nödvändigt?" frågade botaren "Vi kommer att kunna återställa ansiktet och kroppen nästan helt… det är väl onödigt att…"

"Ge mig en spegel," avbröt Narcissa argt.

Bella lyfte utan ett ord upp en handspegel och gav den till henne. Narcissa svalde och blundade.

När hon öppnade ögon igen kunde hon bara få fram ett ord; "Ojdå…"


	32. Chapter 31

Ojojoj vad mycket roligt vi kommer att ha i det här kapitlet då... vi börjar med lite mord och sen fortsätter vi med lite tårar och för att göra allt ännu bättre så slutar vi med den längsta sexscen jag någonsin har skrivit!

Så var så vänlig att reviewa! Skulle göra mig så glad... hundögon

* * *

Kapitel 31

Jakt. Det var då Lucius Malfoy var i sitt esse. Det här var varför Voldemort höll honom så högt bland sina anhängare. Lucius kunde helt och hållet skära av sina egna känslor och fokusera på sin uppgift.

Söka, fånga, döda.

Jakt.

Han hade kommit in till Narcissa när hon fortfarande var medvetslös. När han hade sett sin älskades svårt skadade kropp hade han genast huggit av sig sina känslor och fokuserat sig på en sak, att fånga Andrew Scrimgeour.

Han hade fått veta att Andrew genast blivit relegerad från skolan och nu bodde någonstans i södra England. Lucius hade fått höra att hans far Rufus hade gömt honom eftersom han var rädd för att någon skulle vilja hämnas.

Med rätta.

Lucius hade precis anlänt till en liten by som kallades Thorncombe och slog sig ner inne i byns enda pub. Han var säker på att få upplysningar där, även fast mugglarna knappast visste något om Andrew så skulle han nog snart få höra om de hade hänt något som de ansåg vara onormalt.

Lucius hade mer tur än så. Han hade bara suttit där inne i en timme då Andrew själv kom in genom dörren med armen om någon annan ung man. Lucius stelnade till och betraktade sitt offer. Andrew skrattade och verkade vara ganska full. Han var högljudd och verkade inte märka någon annan i salen utan slog sig ner tillsammans med sin kamrat och ropade på öl.

Ölet kom snabbt och försvann ner i halsarna lika snabbt. De ropade på mer öl.

Lucius väntade. Han visste vad som skulle hände. Ytterligare en timme senare kom det undvikliga. Andrew ursäktade sig för att gå på muggen.

Lucius följde snabbt efter och smög in på toaletten utan att någon såg honom. Han låste dörren med sin trollstav och såg sig omkring.

Andrew stod ganska vingligt vid en pissoar och uträttade sitt behov. När han var klar drog han upp gylfen och vände sig om. Lucius stod fortfarande och såg på honom en liten bit från dörren. Andrew gav honom en konstig blick och gick mot dörren för att öppna den. Det gick inte. Han ryckte i handtaget några gånger innan han snodde runt mot Lucius igen.

"Vafö e dörren låst?" sa han otydligt.

"Jag låste den," svarade Lucius iskallt.

"Men va? E du bög eller? Ja vill inte va hä inne me dig!"

"Nej jag är inte bög, faktum är att jag har en fästmö," svarade Lucius, fortfarande lika kallt "Narcissa Black."

Andrew ryckte till "Va? Den lilla horungen? Vill du ha stryk eller?"

Tydligen var han för full för att vara rädd. Eller för att prata ordentligt. Lucius suckade och höjde trollstaven. Han ville inte tillbringa mer tid än nödvändigt med den här äcklige varelsen.

"_Avada Kedavra_," sa han lätt och såg tillfredställt på när Andrew sjönk ihop ner på marken utan ett ljud.

Lucius uttalade en till förbannelse som gjorde att kroppen började smälta ihop tills allt som återstod var några få benrester. Han gjorde ett hål i golvet och lät benresten åka ner där och lagade sedan hålet.

Efter det öppnade han dörren, såg till så att ingen hade märkt något (Andrews kompis hade somnat på bordet och de övriga gästerna och bartendern såg på någon fånig mugglarsport på en tv) och transfererade sig därifrån.

-----

Voldemort hade alltid tyckt om pussel. Det var något som verkligen utmanade honom och dessutom så var det en trevlig avkoppling från allt mördande och torterande han höll på med hela dagarna. Inte för att han hade något emot det, men ibland blev han så frustrerad över människors svaghet och då var det trevligt att koppla av med ett pussel.

Han höll just på att försöka placera en grönröd bit i ett pussel som skulle föreställa ett landskap när Bella rusade in i.

"Vad vill du?" frågade han irriterat utan att titta upp.

"Du måste hjälpa Narcissa," sa hon lätt andfått.

Voldemort tittade förvånat upp "Jag måste ingenting, Bella, jag trodde du visste det."

Han såg att hon hade gråtit, men det brydde han sig inte om. Istället så såg han på resten av hennes kropp. Man kunde se hennes mage tydligare nu och hennes bröst hade svullnat upp. En liten del i Voldemort blev genast tänd, men han hade lärt sig att ignorera den delen.

"Botarna kan inte gör något! Men jag vet att du kan."

"Smickra mig inte," log han och vände sig mot pusslet igen.

Bella gick fram till hans skrivbord och lutade dunkade nävarna i bordet.

"För fan, jag gör vad som helst!"

Voldemort satt tyst ett tag "Jaså… vad som helst?"

Han såg henne rakt in i ögonen för att se ifall hon ljög. Det gjorde hon inte.

"Okej då. Få hit din syster så ska jag se vad jag kan göra."

Hon hade transfererat sig därifrån nästan innan han hann tala klart.

Han återgick till pusslet och funderade på vad han skulle få Bella till att göra. Det skulle antagligen bli väldigt roligt.

Han hade fått dit tre bitar på sitt pussel när Bella kom tillbaka tillsammans med Lucius som bar den medvetslösa Narcissa. Voldemort lyfte sin trollstav och fick fram en brits där Lucius la den vanställda Narcissa.

Hon såg verkligen inte vacker ut. Det fanns bara små tufsar kvar av håret, näsan var ohyggligt sned och massa stora knölar växte i ansiktet och på hela kroppen.

"Vad har botarna gjort?" frågade han medan han undersökte Narcissas kropp.

"De har redan lagat alla brutna ben, men de kunde inte få bort knölarna, de vet inte vad det är för något…"

"Bieffekt av cruciatusförbannelsen, uppstår väldigt sällan och för det mesta så brukar offren dö efter bara någon vecka, de hinner aldrig till botare så det är inte så konstigt att de inte känner till det," log Voldemort.

Bella kved till "Kommer hon att dö?"

"Om jag inte botar henne så kommer hon inte överleva."

"Men bota henne då!" skrek Bella.

"Lugna dig, du vill väl inte väcka henne?" Voldemort rullade trollstaven mellan fingrarna medan han tänkte. Han visste vad han skulle göra, men det skulle ta mycket på hans krafter, det var ingen lätt besvärjelse och han tyckte inte verkligen inte om att göra den. Det fungerade tvärtemot cruciatusförbannelsen, istället för att verkligen vilja skada någon så var man tvungen att verkligen vilja hela personen. Det här var svårt eftersom Voldemort inte brydde sig om ifall Narcissa levde eller dog. Visst, han hade mer nytta av henne levande, men så mycket brydde han sig inte.

Han såg från Bella till Lucius. Någon av dem fick göra det istället.

Han bestämde sig tillslut för att låta Bella göra det. Lucius hade redan skurit av sig från sina känslor och då skulle det bli svårare.

"Bella, du kan rädda din syster om du gör precis som jag säger," sa han "Kom hit."

Hon drog upp sitt trollspö och han ställde sig bakom hennes rygg och lyfte hennes händer så att trollspöet var riktat mot Narcissa.

"Slappna av," viskade han i hennes öra och gick sakta men säkert in i hennes tankar och beskrev för henne precis vad hon skulle göra.

Ju längre Narcissa fick vänta, desto större risk var det för att bli bestående men. Det här sättet var snabbare och mer effektivt.

Bella började mumla fram ord och en vit stråle kom ut ur hennes trollspö och landade på Narcissa och spred sig över hennes kropp.

Eftersom Voldemort sällan lät gyllene tillfällen gå honom ut händerna så tog han tillfälle i akt att snoka lite bland de virvelvindar som var Bellas tankar.

Han blev inte förvånad när han fann att de flesta tankar handlade om Narcissa. Han såg både gamla och nya minnen som Bella hade om Narcissa och hur hon verkligen ville att systern skulle bli bättre.

Han gled försiktigt, noga med att inte låta henne märka något, in i de bakre delarna av hennes tankar. Där fann han hennes irritation på Rodolphus och oron för barnet. Voldemort stannade upp. Det var något mer med barnet, något som Bella verkligen inte ville att Voldemort skulle få veta. Men det var så djupt inne i hennes tankar att han inte nådde det. Eller, han skulle kunna nå det med våld, men då skulle han störa hennes koncentration på systern och det skulle bli förödande.

Han kände hur Bellas kropp blev tung i hans armar och drog sig snabbt ut ur hennes huvud och tillbaka till nuet.

Bella andades störtvist och lutade sig tungt mot honom med tårar rinnande nerför kinderna. Lucius hade sjunkit ner bredvid sin nu något vackrare fästmö. Håret var fortfarande bara små tussar, men alla knölar hade försvunnit och nästan var inte längre lika sned, den såg visserligen lite konstig ut, som om hon hade någon äcklig lukt i den. Narcissa själv var vaken och såg sig förvirrat omkring.

Voldemort satte sig ner i fåtölj och lät Bella sjunka ner i hans knä.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade Narcissa förvirrat.

Lucius log och tog hennes hand och förde den till hennes ansikte.

Narcissa flämtade till "Inga knölar!"

Lucius skakade på huvudet och kysste henne.

"Men jag trodde inte botarna visste vad det var…" Narcissa såg förvirrat på Lucius.

"Det är Bella du ska tacka," sa Lucius.

Voldemort hostade.

"Och honom…" muttrade Bella.

Narcissa satte sig försiktigt upp och tittade på dem.

"Varför?" frågade hon och såg honom rakt i ögonen.

Voldemort log och smekte Bellas hår "Din syster gav mig ett erbjudande som jag inte kunde motstå."

Narcissa såg oroligt på Bella "Vad har du gjort?"

Bella öppnade ögonen och log uppmuntrande mot sin syster "Jag tycker vi ska raka av det som är kvar att ditt hår och köpa en flaska med Mera Hår, då kommer det växa ut igen på bara några timmar."

"Bella…"

"Jag tycker du ska ta din nu botade flickvän härifrån, Lucius, du vill väl inte göra mig mer irriterad?" föreslog Voldemort och med en svag protest från Narcissa var det borta.

Voldemort och Bella satt kvar i fåtöljen.

"Har du kommit på något än?" frågade Bella och såg på honom.

Voldemort log ner mot henne "Massor av saker, men jag har tänkt börja med att fråga några frågor och det är bäst för dig att du är ärlig."

Bella suckade. Han tog det som om hon fann sig i sitt öde.

"Varför bråkar du med Rodolphus?"

Bella suckade igen "Så du snokade omkring i min hjärna, jag misstänkte det…"

"Nå?"

"Jag står inte ut med honom, vetskapen om att jag måste se honom varje dag i resten av mitt liv… jag orkar inte… och det är ditt fel."

"Jag vet," sa han och strök henne över håret igen "Vem skulle du vilja vara med?"

Bella tog långt tid på sig att svara och han lät henne vara.

"Dig," svarade hon tillslut.

"För alltid?"

"I all evighet."

"Avgudar du mig?"

"Jag… ja."

"Skulle du göra allt för mig?"

"… nej."

"Va?"

"Nej… inte allt, jag skulle aldrig dö för dig."

"Men allt annat?"

"Antagligen."

"Nåja… det räcker."

De satt tysta ett tag till medan Voldemort njöt av maktkänslan. Han hade verkligen format Bella bra. Innan hade hon varit en oslipad diamant, nu passade hon perfekt.

Han lade sin hand på hennes mage och smekte den lätt.

"Vad är det du döljer om barnet?"

"Döljer? Vad skulle det vara?"

Han skrattade "Jag vet att det är något, Bella."

"Men det…"

Han tog strypgrep på henne "Ljug inte för mig, Bella."

Bella försökte krångla sig ur hans grep men han höll henne fast, tillslut släppte han och hon drog tacksamt in luft.

"Vad döljer du?"

Bella hostade några gånger innan hon kunde svara.

"Druella sa att alla kvinnor i vår familj har blivit gravida under deras bröllopsnatt," väste hon "Och jag hade aldrig sex med Rodolphus då, bara med dig."

Voldemort stelnade till.

"Vad?!" fräste han och reste sig så häftigt att hon flög ner på golvet.

"Eller använde du skydd?"

Voldemort tänkte efter.

"Nej…" sa han tillslut.

"Men det kanske inte är så… jag och Rodolphus fullbordade äktenskapet kvällen efter, det kanske…"  
Voldemort suckade "Jag antar att vi får vänta och se tills barnet är fött."

Bella nickade och satte sig ensam i fåtöljen.

"Något mer du vill veta?"

"Nej, inte för tillfället."

Han stod tyst och betraktade henne. Mängder av idéer flög igenom hans tankar, men de flesta avfärdade han. Nåja, han skulle nog kunna hitta på några trevliga saker att underhålla sig med.

Han böjde sig fram emot henne och kysste hennes lätt.

Hon såg förvånat på honom "Jag trodde inte du ville…"

"Jag har inget särkilt för mig just nu," log han.

Han skulle start kunna styra världen. Han hade haft ihjäl de flesta i den där idiotiska fenixorden, då kunde han väl unna sig att ha lite kul då och då?

Han drog upp henne från fåtöljen och kysste henne och smekte hennes rygg. Han fortsatte att kyssa henne ner över kinden och halsen och axeln.

"Var det här det värsta du kunde komma på?" flämtade Bella "För jag tänker inte klaga."

Han log och fortsatte att kyssa henne medan han drog av kläderna på henne.

När han hade fått av henne alla kläder så tog han ett steg tillbaka. Bella kved till av saknad efter hans närhet, men stod still.

Han beundrade henne samtidigt som han knäppte upp sina byxor.

"Sug av mig," beordrade han och satte sig ner i fåtöljen igen.

Hon satte sig på knä mellan hans ben och drog fingrarna lätt och sakta över hans redan hårda kön, sedan lät hon sin tunga löpa från roten till toppen innan hon blåste kall luft på den.

Han stönade och tog tag i hennes hår medan hon förde in hela hans härlighet i sin mun och började suga.

Han stönade ännu högre vilket fick henne att arbeta snabbare. Alldeles för snart hade han fått utlösning i hennes mun och van som hon var svalde hon allt.

Hon reste sig och satte sig i hans knä och kysste honom, hon bet honom lite i underläppen vilket fick honom att öppna munnen så att hon kunde sticka in sin tunga.

Efter ett tag puttade han bort henne.

"Jag är i alla fall tillfredställd," sa han och log elakt medan han gjorde ett försök att resa sig.

"Elaka djävul, det är inte jag," sa hon och höll fast honom i stolen.

Han suckade teatraliskt "Då får vi väl ordna det då."

Och utan några större finesser hade han kört in ett finger i hennes våthet. Hon flämtade till och han log elakt mot henne när han sakta började köra fingret in och ut.

Hon stönade lustfyllt och lade en hand om hans nacke och kysste honom passionerat.

Han körde in ett till finger och hon stönade igen i hans mun och kände hur musklerna i hennes nedre regioner började dra sig samman inför orgasmen.

Han stötte in hårt och snabbt med fingrarna och hon kom med ett skrik.

Hon sjönk ihop på hans bröst och han drog ut sina fingrar och slickade av dem.

"Du smakar fortfarande underbart Bella," sa han belåtet.

"Du sa ju att du inte skulle plocka mig," flämtade hon.

"Va?"

"På min bröllopsnatt, du sa att du inte ville plocka mig, för då skulle jag inte finnas kvar längre."

"Kära Bella, jag plockar dig inte, jag vattnar dig bara."

Hon skrattade och slöt ögonen, hon kände sig härligt sömnig.

"Somna inte än, min pärla, vi är inte klara här."

Då kände hon att han var hård igen. Hon såg skeptiskt på honom när han oskuldsfullt (nåja, så oskuldsfullt som Mörkrets Herre nu kunde vara) såg på henne.

Han började massera hennes bröst och hon kände att hon nog kunde klara av en runda till.

Hon bet honom i halsen och han flämtade till och drog henne närmare.

De kysste varande några gånger till, häftigt och intensivt, innan Voldemort kände att det var dags att avsluta det.

Med all kraft han var värdig körde han in i henne så hårt att hon skrek till.

"Skadade jag dig?" flämtade han och fortsatte att köra den in och ut.

"På ett bra sätt," viskade hon och lutade sedan huvudet bakåt i njutning.

Bella har alltid varit en märklig flicka, var det sista han tänkte innan han översköljdes av njutning.


	33. Chapter 32

Sista kapitlet! Men oroa er inte, jag har skrivit ett extra lååångt kapitel så... det verkar kanske lite konstigt för jag har ganska stora tidshopp, men det är bara för att jag inte kom på något kreativt att fylla tiden med så då tänkte jag att det var lika bra att få slut på det (jag menar, efter Vodlys nederlag och efter att Bella hamnar i Azkaban så händer det ju inte så mycket).

Så nu kommer sista (ganska sorgliga och hemska) kapitlet.

Epilogen kommer antagligen senare i kväll.

Trevlig midsommar!

Kapitel 32

Bella var lyckligare än hon hade varit på länge. Hon var till och med så lycklig att hon kunde stå ut med Rodolphus och till och med prata med honom som hon hade kunnat för i tiden, innan de var gifta.

Rodolphus hade själv ingen aning vad som hade fått Bella att bli så oförskämt glad på senaste tiden, men han gissade att det var på grund av barnet. Han hade hört massa historier om hur kvinnor blev lyckligare när de var gravida. Så han klagade inte.

Han tyckte inte heller att det var så underligt att Bella var borta vid de mest konstiga tider, det hade hon alltid varit. Dessutom så brukade hon vara hemma nästan varje kväll så det var sällan han var tvungen att gå och lägga sig otillfredsställd. Hon kom också hem med massa nya kläder hela tiden så han antog helt enkelt att hon börjat med sin gamla hobby att shoppa igen.

Han visste inte att det var precis vad Bella ville att han skulle tro.

Voldemort hade gjort klart för henne att det var han som bestämde när de skulle ha sex, alltså skulle hon inte söka upp honom. Istället så gav han henne olika spaningsuppdrag så att han skulle veta vad han hade henne ifall han skulle få någon lucka i sitt fullproppade schema.

Bella klagade inte. Hon var alltför besatt av tanken på att Voldemort äntligen hade accepterat henne igen för att klaga. Dessutom gillade hon att ha en hemlighet som ingen annan fick veta.

-----

För Narcissa såg livet helt annorlunda ut. Efter att hon blivit frisk igen hade hon fått säga till Lucius på skarpen för att han skulle låta henne åka tillbaka till skolan igen och göra sina slutprov. När hon väl kom dit blev hon återigen inkallad till ett samtal med Dumbledore som först beklagade det inträffade och i nästa andetag frågade henne om hon visste något om Andrews försvinnande.

"Är han försvunnen?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Ja, hans far hade gömt undan honom någon stans, men nu har han inte fått tag i honom på flera dagar," svarade Dumbledore allvarligt.

Narcissa fnös "Vad vet jag? Han kanske har bestämt sig för att det är kul att tortera folk och gett sig iväg för att prova det på några andra."

Dumbledore suckade "Miss Black, jag förstår att du är bitter och arg, och du har all rätt att göra det, men ifall mr Scrimgeour har råkat illa ut…"

"Professorn, jag orkar faktiskt inte bry mig, han kunde ha dödat mig och mitt barn!" avbröt Narcissa.

Dumbledore suckade igen "Jag förstår, du kan gå om du vill."

Narcissa reste sig och lämnade snabbt rummet. Hon påminde sig om att hon var tvungen att fråga Lucius om han visste vad som hade hänt Andrew nästa gång de träffades.

På väg ner tillbaka till Slytherins uppehållsrum så stötte hon på några kompisar till Andrew. Hon ignorerade dem och de kastade några föraktfulla blickar på henne, men sa inget. De hade antagligen också hört om Andrews försvinnande och de trodde väl likt Dumbledore att hon hade något med saken att göra.

Förhoppningsvis så fick hon väl tid nu till att ta igen sina studier.

-----

I mitten av maj jublade Narcissa med sina klasskamrater. Då hade de äntligen skrivit klart den sista skrivningen och kunde njuta av deras sista vecka någonsin på Hogwarts.

Mycket njutande blev det förvisso inte. Nu när eleverna inte hade något annat för sig så blev det en hel del bråk igen, särkilt mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin. Det var fortfarande ingen som gav sig på Narcissa, delvis för hennes välsignande (som fick henne att gå som en anka) men mest för att Andrew nu hade blivit dödförklarad.

Men många gånger var hon tvungen att hjälpa sina vänner ut ur slagsmål och följa med dem till sjukflygeln, och många gånger svor hon bittert till den person som förvärrat stridigheterna mellan elevhemmen, nämligen Voldemort.

Visserligen hade hon fortsatt att lämnat spionrapporter, men nu för tiden så fick Voldemort den mesta informationen från Severus Snape som på något sätt lyckats ta sig in i Fenixorden och skulle nästan år börja jobba som trolldryckslärare.

Narcissa var bara tacksam över att hon inte behövde fortsätta att spionera, hon trivdes inte med det.

Om bara kriget kunde ta slut, men det verkade inte som det. Voldemorts arméer växte sig starkare för varje dag som gick även fast den andra sidan kämpade på så gott de kunde. Folk sa att det krävdes ett mirakel för att rädda dem nu.

Sista veckan i maj åkte Narcissa för sista gången på hogwartsexpress. Hon, Atea, Roberta och Nancy delade ett tårdrypande adjö och lovade varandra att de skulle skriva till varande och träffas en gång i månaden, minst.

Ingen av dem visste att detta aldrig skulle inträffa. De visste inte att Atea skulle komma hem till ett tomt hus och sedan få veta att hennes föräldrar hade blivit mördade eftersom de vägrat gå med Voldemort. Hon skulle bli galen av sorg och instängd på ett mentalsjukhus och sakta men säkert förlora alla sina magiska krafter.

Nancy skulle leva någorlunda lyckligt tillsammans med Barty i lite mer än ett år innan han blir inspärrad i Azkaban och när Nancy anklagar Barty Senior för det inträffade kommer hon att försvinna som så många andra som kan tänkas stå i vägen för mr Crouch.

Narcissa och Roberta kommer hålla kontakt i några år innan hon också försvinner, även fast ingen vet var eller varför.

Men detta visste de inte när de steg av tåget den soliga majeftermiddagen.

Narcissa gick genast syn på Lucius som vinkade åt henne och hon sprang (eller vaggade) till honom och de transfererade sig hem till Lucius herrgård som nu skulle vara deras hem.

Lucius smekte hennes mage "Är du verkligen säker på att du kommer att klara av att gifta dig innan barnet är fött?"

"Ja, jag vill inte ha ett utomäktenskapligt barn," fräste Narcissa. De där humörsvängningarna var verkligen plågsamma ibland.

Lucius kysste henne på pannan "Jag ville bara vara säker, älskling."

Sagt och gjort. Veckan efter hade de en liten ceremoni för deras närmsta. Narcissa hade egentligen velat ha ett stort bröllop, men eftersom bröllopet hade kommit lite hastigt på och Lucius tvivlade på att Narcissa skulle orka med något större evenemang så hade han övertalat henne att bara de närmsta skulle komma.

Narcissa beklagade också det faktum att hon var så oerhört tjock. Hon hade så gärna velat ha en lika vacker klänning som Bella hade haft, men Lucius hade suckade förklarat att hon inte kunde göra något åt det faktum att hon var gravid, om hon inte valde att skjuta fram bröllopet, förstås.

Narcissa hade bara morrat och med magi förstorat en lång rosa klänning med massa brodyr på.

Bröllopet ägde rum inne i ett kapell i Malfoys herrgård med en uråldrig vigselförrättare som långsamt och stakigt hackade sig fram genom texten.

Tillslut var de gifta och Narcissa satte sig lättat ner för att motta lyckönskningar från sina gäster.

Bella och Rodolphus önskade henne lycka till och Bella gav henne en drös med babysaker som hon antagligen skulle kunna behöva.

"Och du ska vara glad att du slapp alla dumma ritualer inför bröllopsnatten," anförtrodde Bella Narcissa "Vet du hur äcklig kanin smakar?"

Narcissa skrattade och gav hennes mage en menande blick "Men det funkade ju på dig i alla fall."

Av någon anledning så ville inte Bella möta hennes blick efter det.

Nästa kvinna var Druella som omfamnade Lucius och välkomnade honom in i familjen.

Sedan var deras gästlista slut eftersom Lucius inte hade några nära levande släktingar eller några närmare vänner (förutom Narcissa).

De åt en storslagen festmåltid som slutade med att Narcissa somnade i puddingen.

-----

Två dagar senare vaknade Lucius oroligt fram och tillbaka i korridoren på St. Mungos. Narcissas sammandragningar hade börjat tidigt på morgonen den femte juni. Det hade nu gått fyra timmar sedan han hade sett henne och han började bli riktigt orolig.

En botare kom ut och sa åt honom att han hans hustru ville att han skulle vara där.

Det kändes fortfarande konstigt att folk kallade Narcissa för hans hustru, men för tillfället så struntade Lucius att reflektera över det och sprang bara in till den unga blondinen.

Hon var röd i ansiktet och hade uppenbarligt stora plågor. När hon fick syn på honom så grep hon hårt tag om hans handled.

"Om du gör mig gravid igen din usling…" väste hon mellan hårt sammanbitna tänder.

Lucius såg sorgset ner på henne "Du vet att det är ovanligt att man får mer än ett barn i min familj, Cissy, du behöver inte oroa dig."

Hon morrade något innan hon började skrika när en ny sammandragning kom igång.

"Jag kan se ett huvud!" skrek plötsligt en botare "Fortsätta, mrs Malfoy, vi är nästan där nu."

Narcissa skrek en sista gång och plötsligt kunde Lucius höra ett annat skrik, ett skrik av ett barn.

Han kysste Narcissa som lättat log.

"Det är en pojke!" sa samma botare "Och han har verkligen kraftiga lungor."

Barnet skrek medan botaren torkade av honom och tystnade inte fören han fick ligga mot Narcissa bröst.

"Så vacker han är," viskade Narcissa med tårar i ögonen "Vad ska vi kalla honom?"

Lucius smekte den lille över huvudet "Vet inte, min far hette Abraxas…"

"Aldrig i livet!" avbröt Narcissa "Och han ska inte döpas efter min far heller."

"Hum… vad sägs om Lucas?"

Barnet rapade plötsligt och några gnistor kom ur dess mun.

Både Lucius och Narcissa såg förvånat på varandra.

"Åh, va bara lugna," sa botaren "Det händer ibland att barnen gör så, det betyder bara att deras magi är aktivt, det brukar för det mesta hända medan barnet fortfarande ligger i magen på mamman, men det händer att det kommer senare, inte att oroa sig över."

Narcissa fnittrade "Han är en liten drakunge, ska vi kalla honom Draco?"

"Draco? Jag har aldrig hört det namnet innan…" sa Lucius tvivlande.

"Precis, vårat barn ska vara unikt."

Lucius skrattade "Okej då, han kan väl få heta Draco då."

-----

"Draco Malfoy?" Voldemort skrockade "Kallar de verkligen ungen för Draco?"

Bella låg på en säng med händerna bakom huvudet och ögonen slutna medan Voldemort halvlåg bredvid henne och ritade små cirklar på hennes mage med sina fingrar. De hade precis haft en häftig omgång och Bella ville gärna sova lite innan hon skulle tillbaka hem.

"Jag vet," mumlade Bella "Stackars unge, han kommer säkert bli retad…"

Voldemort fnös "Det tror jag inte Lucius kommer att tillåta."

"Jag tänker då inte döpa mitt barn till något så fånigt…"

"Vårt barn, menar du väl?"

Bella öppnade ett öga "Det kan vi inte vara säkra på."

"Jag tror det är vårat," sa han och kysste mjukt hennes mage.

De avbröts av ett snyftande. De suckade båda två och Bella vände huvudet mot väggen där en ung man hängde i kedjor. Han var smutsig och hade blåmärken överallt.

"Varför dödar du honom bara inte?" frågade Bella och såg på sin älskare.

Voldemort log mot henne "Åh, jag är säker på att Peter kan komma till nytta, Severus kom men några trevliga små nyheter till mig för ett tag sedan."

"Vadå för nått?" frågade Bella nyfiket.

"Det tänker jag inte berätta för dig," sa han och kysste henne på munnen "Ge dig iväg nu, jag måste passa på att förhöra mr Pettigrew när han inte är avsvimmad."

"Vad elak du är, jag kan väl få hjälpa dig?" bad Bella.

"Nej Bella, gå nu."

Bella suckade och drog på sig sina kläder och transfererade sig därifrån och hem till Narcissa.

Hon fann den nyblivna mamman ute i trädgården där hon satt och ammade Draco.

"Hur känns det?" frågade Bella och slog sig ganska ograciöst ner på gräset.

"Jag har vant mig nu, men i början vad det lite ovan," skrattade Narcissa "Men du kommer snart få veta hur det är."

Bella suckade och klappade på sin mage. Barnet sparkade tillbaka.

"Ja… det är bara en och en halv månad kvar ungefär."

"Längtar du?"

"Ja, jag vill bli snygg igen."

"Bella då…"

"Vadå? Det är jobbigt att vara gravid, man måste ju gå omkring och bära på en fripassagerare…"

Narcissa skrattade igen "Hur är det med Rodolphus?"

"Bra, antar jag, han är i Colombia för tillfället."

"Jaså?"

"Vår herre skickade iväg honom dit i början av månaden."

"Sedan när började du kalla honom 'vår herre'?"

"Sedan han bad mig."

"Du brukar väl inte göra som han säger?"

Bella såg sorgsen ut "Saker förändras."

De satt tysta ett tag innan Bella bestämde sig för att gå hem till sig.

-----

När Bellas sammandragningar började var hon tillsammans med sin syster. Hon bad Narcissa att ta henne till St. Mungos utan att berätta det för någon. Narcissa såg konstigt på sin syster men gjorde henne till viljes och några minuter senare började arbetet.

"Jag vill bara ha en botare här," fräste Bella. Hon hade inte lika ont som Narcissa hade haft, men nog kände hon det allt.

"Men, mrs Lestrange…"

"Gör som jag säger!"

Botarna suckade och efter en kort överläggning stannade en kvinna i lila klädnad kvar bredvid henne för att hjälpa henne.

"Sätt en tystnadsförtrollning över rummet!" beordrade Bella.

Kvinnan gjorde tyst som hon sa, det var onödigt att käfta emot någon som höll på att föda.

Förlossningen gick väldigt snabbt och en timme senare hade Bella barnet vid sitt bröst.

Det var en flicka.

Bella såg dystert på henne. Hon behövde inga tester för att se vems barn det var. Även fast flickan inte hade något starkare drag än så kände hon igen de där ögonen.

Innan Voldemort hade använt så många mörka förbannelser att hans ögon blev röda hade det varit riktigt nötbruna. Rodolphus hade blå ögon. Bella hade nästan svarta ögon.

Det här barnets ögon var nötbruna. Precis samma nyans som Voldemorts.

Bella räckte flickan till botaren "Det här barnet var dödfött, gör vad du vill med det."

Botaren flämtade "M-mrs, inte kan ni väl…"

"Min man kommer inte uppskatta att jag har fått barn med en annan man," avbröt Bella "Jag kommer självklart betala dig rikligt, gör dig av med det."

Botaren såg lite mer frestande ut när hon fick höra talas om pengarna, och inte så konstigt, botarnas löner var usla nu för tiden. Alldeles för mycket att göra och alldeles för lite resurser.

"Men jag kan inte döda henne…" sa hon.

"Det behöver du väl inte, sätt ut henne i skogen eller något, någon kanske hittar henne."

Bella sjönk ner bland kuddarna igen "Skynda dig, jag antar att någon vill veta något snart."

Botaren tvekade i flera minuter innan hon tillslut transfererade sig därifrån.

Då lät Bella tårarna rinna ner för kinderna. Hon hade egentligen inte velat ge upp sitt barn, men hon förstod att om Rodolphus kom på vad hon hade gjort skulle han bli oerhört ledsen och arg. Och om Voldemort kom på det så visste ingen vad som skulle hända med barnet. Han skulle antagligen använda henne i sina sjuka experiment om odödlighet. Det var bäst för alla om barnet bara försvann och att allt återgick till som det hade varit innan.

Allt hon ville var att fortsätta som det hade varit innan. Vilket betydda att hon aldrig mer skulle riskera att få ett barn.

Botaren kom tillbaka med ett blekt ansikte en halvtimme senare.

"Nu ska du se till så att jag aldrig mer kan bli gravid," sa Bella.

Botaren spärrade upp ögonen "Men… mrs… nej…"

"Det måste finnas något sätt! Och var inte orolig, jag ska göra dig stenrik."

Botaren svalde några gånger innan hon tog fram sitt trollspö "Jag är rädd för att detta kommer att göra väldigt ont."

Och det gjorde det.

-----

Rodolphus var den första som fick beskedet att barnet hade dött och han var den första som fick se sin hustru ligga blek på sjukhussängen, fortfarande med massa blod på lakanen. Han brast i gråt när han sjönk ner bredvid henne. Bella såg på honom med rödkantade ögon.

"Det fanns inget de kunde göra, Rodolphus," viskade hon "De försökte allt de kunde."

"Men jag hörde att det bara var en här inne," fräste han och märkte att den kvinnliga botaren hoppade till.

Bella lade en hand på hans arm "Hon kunde inte göra något, det är ju inte det första missfallet jag fått, det är inte meningen att jag ska få barn."

"Hur kan du säga så? Vi är fortfarande unga, vi kan försöka igen!"

Bella såg så sorgset på honom "Det går inte, jag kan inte få fler barn nu, min kropp är sönder."

Rodolphus begravde huvudet i armarna och grät bittert. Han märkte inte att Bella log mot botaren som bara nickade stelt och sedan darrande återgick till att byta hennes lakan.

Nästa person som kom in var Narcissa. Hon flämtade till när hon fick se sin syster, men satte sig någorlunda lugnt vid hennes andra sida utan att låtsas om att Rodolphus grät.

"Barnet är dött," sa Bella med spelad bitterhet.

Narcissa såg förfärad ut.

"Hur mår du?" frågade hon oroligt.

"För jävligt," svarade Bella sanningsenligt. Det hade inte varit lätt att se till så att hon aldrig mer skulle kunna bli gravid.

"Jag ska gå och hämta kaffe," sa Rodolphus grötigt och torkade sig i ögonen "Vill ni ha?"

Både Bella och Narcissa skakade på huvudet och han gick sin väg.

Botaren hade också försvunnit med de smutsiga lakarna.

"Vad hände egentligen?" frågade Narcissa.

"Barnet var dödfött," suckade Bella och såg sorgset ner.

Narcissa kramade om henne "Vems barn var det?"

Bella hajade till "Vad menar du?"

Narcissa suckade "Snälla Bella, jag vet att du inte var lycklig med Rodolphus, men på senaste tiden så har du varit jätte glad… som innan… med… du vet… han."

Bella bet sig i läppen "Jag förstår inte vad du pratar om."

"Bella, det gör inget, jag vill bara att du ska vara lycklig, och om du är det med… honom… så tänker jag inte säga något till Rodolphus."

"Jag vill inte göra Rodolphus ledsen… visste du att han redan har förlorat en fru?"

"Nej… men… vems barn var det?"

"Jag… tror det var hans… vi… på min bröllopsnatt, jag var arg på Rodolphus…" Bella tänkte inte säga hela sanningen, att hon hade beordrat sitt barns död, det skulle Narcissa aldrig förstå.

"Okej…" Narcissa bet sig i läppen "Då var det kanske bäst det som hände?"  
Bella började gråta igen och Narcissa kände sig väldigt elakt och kramade om henne igen och så sa de inget mer om det.

-----

"Vad menar du att det var dött?" fräste Voldemort och kastade ett glas med vodka mot Bella.

Bella duckade "Det är väl inte mitt fel! Det är inte första gången jag har fått missfall!"

"Du måste ha gjort något!" Voldemort tog upp ett annat glas och kastade.

Hon duckade igen "Det kanske är dig det är fel på! Du sa ju själv första gången att du inte trodde du kunde få barn! Kanske barnen inte klarar av att leva på grund av dig."

Voldemort höjde ett nytt glas för att kasta med hejdade sig. Han satte sig ner bakom skrivbordet igen och satte försiktigt ner glaset på bordet och knäppte händerna. Han suckade och lutade huvudet mot knogarna. Om Bella inte hade känt honom bättre så skulle hon tro att han bad. Hon stod tyst kvar och betraktade honom.

"Så världen vill inte att jag ska ha några barn," muttrade han efter ett tag.

Han reste sig igen och tog tag i sin trollstav.

"Då ska inga andra heller få det."

Han transfererade sig därifrån och lämnade Bella kvar.

-----

Efter det var han förändrad. Han var helt kall och mördade urskiljningslös. Mer urskiljningslöst än tidigare. Han hade inte riktigt velat mörda trollkarlsbarn tidigare eftersom han trodde att han kunde vända dem till sig när de blivit vuxna. Under ett år så hade han haft ihjäl fler personer än vad han sammanlagt hade gjort under de tidigare åren av kriget. Folk var livrädda.

Så kom ödesdagen. Voldemort hade ett halvår tidigare fått höra om att det kanske skulle kunna komma en person som skulle krossa honom. Han skulle vara född i slutet av juli och ha föräldrar som trotsat honom tre gånger tidigare. Enda problemet var att det fanns två pojkar som matchade den beskrivningen. Den ena var en fullblodstrollkarl och den andra halvblod. Efter mycket tänkande så bestämde han sig för den sistnämnda eftersom han själv var halvblod.

Den 31:a oktober begav han sig iväg för att genomföra dådet… och kom aldrig tillbaka.

Ryktet sa att han var död.

När Narcissa fick höra det grät hon tårar av lättnad och kramade om ettårige son. Nu skulle Voldemort aldrig kunna ta hennes lille Draco ifrån henne.

Hon var visserligen lite orolig för Lucius, men när ministeriet sökte upp honom drog han en rövarhistoria om imperiusförbannelsen och att han ångrade sig så otroligt mycket. För att riktigt visa hur ledsen han var gav han dem mängder av pengar så att de, som han sa "skulle kunna bygga upp samhället igen". Efter det fick de aldrig mer något besök från någon som ville slänga Lucius i Azkaban.

Bella grät också tårar, men av raseri. Hon vägrade tro på att han var död. Hur kunde han vara det, han var ju så gott som en Gud!

Rodolphus suckade över sin frus vansinne, men sa inget. Han sa faktiskt väldigt lite nu för tiden, brukade mest sitta instängd i sin ateljé och måla och tänka tillbaka på den tiden då han och Bella hade varit lyckliga. I alla fall då han trodde de hade varit lyckliga.

Han trodde att det var förlusten av barnet som fått Bella att bli smått galen, men det hade börjat redan tidigare

Bella började göra upp planer på hur hon skulle få sin älskare tillbaka. Inte för att de var så mycket älskare längre, det senaste året hade det hänt ganska sällan, han hade varit för upptagen med att rensa ut människokryp.

Severus Snape berättade för henne om profetian som han hade hört om att en person skulle komma och krossa Voldemort.

Bella räknade precis som Voldemort ut att det bara kunde vara två pojkar. Hon visste att Voldemort hade gett sig efter för att döda halvblodet, men hon var helt bergsäker på att den utvalda var fullblodstrollkarlen. På något sätt hade antagligen deras familj fått hennes älskare att försvinna. Hon bestämde sig för att leta reda på dem och fråga ut dem. Med sig fick hon självklart sin man och dennes bror och innan de hann bege sig för att göra "utfrågningen" så bad en annan ex-dödsätare om att få följa med. Barty Crouch Jr. Bella bestämde sig för att det inte kunde skada.

De hittade familjen, och när Bella och Barty var klara med dem så var makarna Longbottom allt annat än oigenkännliga, dessvärre så fick de inte någon information om vad som hade hänt deras härskare.

Bella skrek av raseri och ungefär samtidigt som kom ett tiotal aurorer från ministeriet och arresterade dem.

De kastades allesammans i Azkaban.


	34. Epilogue

Epilog

Bella skrev hans namn på sin cellvägg om och om igen. Hon tyckte det såg vackert ut. Hon skrev det med sitt eget blod. Han skulle ha tyckt om det, det var hon säker på.

Hon hade tappar tidsbegreppet för länge sedan, men hon satt fortfarande och väntade på honom. Hon var säker på att han skulle komma och hämta henne.

Hon brukade prata med honom i sitt huvud och då lovade han alltid att han skulle hämta henne.

Något närmade sig hennes dörr men det hörde hon inte. Hon fortsatte att skriva hans namn.

I blod.

Blod var vackert.

När hon kom ut härifrån skulle hon måla ett helt hus med blod. Nej! Hon skulle ha en pool med blod i.

Hon slog huvudet i väggen. Nu kom de där bilderna igen. Bilderna som hon lovat sig själv att inte se mer. Det där hemska.

Bilder från när hon var liten med Cygnus. Minnen från när Narcissa var bortrövad. Minnen av hennes dotter.

Nej! Inte där, dit ville hon inte. Det var därför han hade lämnat henne där, han visste vad hon hade gjort med deras barn. Han visste!

Hon hörde inte när en nyckel vreds om i låset till hennes dörr, hon fortsatte att skriva.

"Väldigt imponerande, Bella," hörde hon någon som sa.

Hon slängde sig bakåt mot golvet och såg uppåt.

Det var han!

Han stod där och såg ner på henne med ett leende på sin läpplösa mun.

"Du kom," viskade hon.

"Så du känner igen mig," de röda ögonen borrade sig in i hennes "Jag trodde du hade glömt mig."

"Nej, aldrig," hon kurade ihop sig till en boll vid hans fötter "Du är allt."

Han böjde sig ner och smekte hennes kind. Hon njöt. Hon hade inte blivit rörd av någon på miljoner år kändes det som.

"Tar du mig härifrån nu? Jag lovar att vara snälla," bad hon.

"Du har väl aldrig gjort något dumt, Bella?" hans röst vad som sammet.

Hon kved "Du vet att jag dödade vårat barn!"

Han stelnade till mitt i en rörelse "Vad?! Vårt barn?"

Snyftade hasplade Bella ur sig hela historien och när den var slut hade han dragit upp henne på fötter.

"Och vad hette botaren?"

Bella gav honom namnet. Det hade hon aldrig glömt.

Voldemort såg på henne i vad som kändes som en evighet.

"Fortfarande så vacker…"

Bella kråmade sig.

"Tycker du jag är vacker," frågade han sedan.

Bella sträckte upp handen och smekte hans kala skalle och viskade "Som en gud."

* * *

Ja, nu var det slut!! Men förfäras icke! Jag ska försöka skriva en fortsättning! Någon som har några idéer?


End file.
